Promessas
by Ana Paula
Summary: Lílian é atormentada por um dom, que ela considera como uma maldição. Sua mãe esconde um grande segredo. E se Sirius tivesse omitido o verdadeiro motivo de ter escolhido Pedro como fiel? Algo ruim pode ter bons frutos? cap 10!
1. Prólogo

Prólogo 

                Nunca pensei que teria de fazer isso! 

Quando apostei com meu melhor amigo no dia do casamento dele a possibilidade de perder nem passou pela minha cabeça. Lembro-me muito bem daquele momento, apesar dos muitos anos passados. Ainda posso ouvir nossas vozes animadas em um dos raros instantes de felicidade em meio a uma guerra repleta de desgraças:

                -Pontas, que decepção! Você é uma vergonha para os marotos!  Nunca pensei que chegasse a esse ponto! Casar, meu amigo?! Como você pode fazer uma besteira dessas?

                -Ah! Meu caro Almofadinhas, você ainda vai entender o que estou fazendo. Um dia vai amar tanto uma mulher que não irá conseguir imaginar a vida sem ela.

                -Eu? Você enlouqueceu? Nunca vou me casar! Achei que você soubesse disso.

                -Eu pensava assim também, só que me apaixonei por Lílian e tudo mudou. Aposto que um dia ainda vai conhecer alguém capaz de lhe fazer sentir assim. A mulher capaz de aprisionar o indomável coração de Sirius Black está perdida em algum lugar, apenas esperando que você a encontre.

                -Pois eu continuo a achar que você está enganado. Aposta quanto?

                -Se o senhor Almofadinhas, o maior dos inconstantes, um dia amar a ponto de desejar passar a vida toda com uma mulher e chegar a ponto de querer se casar com ela, você terá que escrever a história de nossos romances.

                -E se o senhor Pontas, o maior dos consultores sentimentais estiver enganado?

                -Eu escrevo como me tornei uma decepção para meus melhores amigos e sobre a sua vida de conquistador.

                -Boa idéia! Só que temos que definir um prazo.

                -Que tal, se você não me procurar falando que está apaixonado até a Eliza se casar eu me conformo com a derrota.

                -Estava me perguntando quando ia falar nela! Quantas vezes serei obrigado a repetir que ela é como se fosse minha irmã?

                -Não sou eu que não me convenço disso, é você mesmo meu amigo!

                -Eu não falei dela em momento algum. 

                -Eu sou seu melhor amigo, esqueceu? Conheço você bem demais!- eu sorri. Tiago jamais mudaria.

                Eu entrei naquela aposta já sabendo que tinha perdido, mas mesmo assim tentei  negar e me enganar. O fato é que naquela época eu tinha uma vida que não permitia relacionamentos sérios, e eu não desejava mudar isso. Gostava de meu trabalho perigoso e da diversão das conquistas. Quanto ao meu amigo, ele e a sua querida noiva tinham sido feitos um para o outro, sem a menor dúvida, e é a história deles (e também a minha própria, mesmo não sabendo o final ainda) que vou escrever.


	2. A Promessa

**Capítulo 1**

**A Promessa**

                A minha infância não tinha sido exatamente feliz. Perdi minha mãe cedo demais, uma complicação após o parto a matou. Meu pai se tornou um homem amargo, se culpava pelo que acontecera. Sua esposa tinha problemas para engravidar e se insistisse em ter filhos sua gravidez seria de alto risco, os medibruxos o avisaram, e apesar disso ele quis tentar. Ela não fazia questão, para ela o afilhado, filho de seus melhores amigos, era suficiente, mas faria o que o marido desejasse.

                Minha casa não era um lugar agradável e por isso eu vivia nos vizinhos. A mansão dos Wyse fora desde muito cedo o meu lar. O filho único do casal e afilhado de meus pais era como meu irmão mais velho. Lá eu me tornava uma criança normal e esquecia o casarão sombrio ao lado e o homem taciturno que o habitava.

                Quando a querida senhora Wyse engravidou, aquilo surpreendeu a todos, afinal ela tinha um filho de quatorze anos. Devo confessar que detestei o fato a princípio. Fiquei com ciúmes e com medo de que ocorresse à minha madrinha o mesmo que acontecera com minha mãe. Eu temia pelo meu lugar no coração de Alex, já que ele teria um irmão de verdade. O observava acariciar a barriga da mãe e odiava o bebê que estava lá dentro, no entanto uma conversa entre eu e ele resolveu tudo. Ele me explicou que nada mudaria entre nós e que a criança que nasceria também seria como minha irmã.

                Eu estava lendo para minha pequena amiga. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos claros cacheados, pequeninos olhos cor de mel e os traços delicados conferiam uma expressão de fragilidade a seu rosto. A maioria das pessoas estranhava aquela amizade entre um garoto de onze anos e uma garota de oito, já que nessa idade meninos e meninas costumam não se tolerar. Talvez o mesmo acontecesse conosco se não tivéssemos Alex para nos unir.

Naquele dia a leitura de nosso livro favorito foi interrompida por um grito de angústia. Tínhamos ido nos refugiar no quarto de Eliza por ordem da mãe dela. Já nos acostumáramos às fisionomias preocupadas dos adultos e aos cochichos. Quase sempre nos isolávamos em um canto da casa para deixa-los conversar, na maioria das vezes no quarto do irmão dela. 

                Os cômodos da casa eram espaçosos e decorados com bom gosto. O quarto dela tinha a parede de duas cores, em baixo branco e no meio uma faixa com flores salmon , que era o mesmo tom da parede em cima. O armário, a escrivaninha, a mesa de cabeceira e a cômoda também eram brancos. Demorei a perceber que aquela arrumação não combinava em nada com a ocupante.  Já o quarto de Alexander era azul com uma estante de madeira cheia de livros, principalmente de DCAT. No armário não havia nada demais e em um canto do quarto ainda havia um baú com os brinquedos remanescentes da infância do garoto, com os quais Eliza e eu sempre brincávamos. As paredes eram decoradas por pôsteres de Aurores famosos e do nosso time favorito o Tutshill Tornados. Tudo ali denunciava o sonho de Alex de se tornar Auror.

                Ouvimos um berro e reconhecemos a voz da senhora Wyse, largamos o livro e fomos correndo para o quarto de Alex, não havia ninguém lá.. Descermos a escada correndo e avistamos uma maca sendo carregada por um medibruxo e minha madrinha debruçada nela e chorando copiosamente. Achei que Eliza fosse desmaiar quando enxergamos o irmão dela ferido na maca. Quanto a mim, podes me julgar fraco, mas confesso que foi difícil me manter de pé e lutei muito para não me desfazer em lágrimas.

                - Ah! Voltem para o quarto. Não chore Lizzy. Alex vai ficar bom. - a Sra. Wyse nos viu e se recompôs um pouco.

                - Mas mamãe... - Eliza ainda tentou argumentar.

                - Por favor, me obedeçam. - ela pediu com tom de súplica na voz. Vi que minha amiga estava determinada a permanecer e a carreguei a força.

                - Por que não pude ficar lá? - já estávamos novamente no quarto e ela inquiriu irritada e contrariada.

                - Sua mãe pediu e não podíamos ajudar em nada lá – respondi.

                - Sirius, você acha que foi grave?

                - Sua mãe disse que não.

                - Nós dois sabemos que ela estava mentindo, ou pelo menos parecia... Eu achei que ele estava muito mal... - ela comentou tristemente.

Eu era muito grande para um menino de onze anos e ela, extremamente pequena para seus sete anos. Peguei-a no colo e nos abraçamos. Ela se pôs a chorar, e eu tentava resistir às lágrimas que teimavam em sair dos meus olhos. Eu não queria demonstrar fraqueza, pois ela não poderia saber que eu também estava assustado e abalado. Ficamos um tempo assim, nos consolando mutuamente, até que eu desisti e me permiti chorar junto a ela.

                - Sirius, Alex quer falar com você. - a Sra. Wyse entrara sem que nenhum de nós percebesse. Minha madrinha estava com aparência horrivelmente envelhecida. Os cabelos louros e cacheados estavam desgrenhados, seus olhos, da mesma cor dos da filha, estavam inexpressivos e os traços parecidos com os de Eliza, só que um pouco mais fortes, estavam lhe fazendo parecer mais frágil do que nunca. Naquele momento os olhos marejados e a face manchada pelas lágrimas tiraram-me qualquer esperança de que ela tinha dito a verdade.

                Ao me levantar Lizzy segurou minha mão, até hoje não sei se para me transmitir apoio ou para pedir que eu ficasse, encarei os olhos tristes dela e desejei retornar com boas novas. Andei pelos corredores meio perdido e permitindo que minhas pernas me guiassem. Eu me indagava o que tinha acontecido. "Como Alexander se feriu?" era a pergunta que me fazia e que tinha vontade de gritar, mas sabia que não obteria resposta.

                Entrei no quarto, a atmosfera era pesada e o clima tenso. O senhor Wyse conversava com o medibruxo em um canto e Alex estava acordado, deitado em sua própria cama. Aproximei-me do leito hesitante e ele pareceu sorrir ao me ver. Os cabelos, normalmente castanhos escuros, estavam molhados e sua face estampava sofrimento e dor. Ele estava muito pálido e os olhos azuis bem claros estavam fora de foco.

                - Oi Sirius – falou com esforço. - Preciso te pedir uma coisa. Você tem que me prometer que, se por algum motivo, eu não estiver mais por aqui você vai cuidar de Lizzy como se ela fosse sua irmã. Promete?- ouvir aquilo me forçava a encarar a situação e me mostrava o quanto ela era grave.

                - Que bobagem! Não posso tomar conta dela sozinho, sua ajuda é importante! Você não pode nos deixar. O que faríamos sem você? Quem vai treinar quadribol comigo? Ou me ensinar a ter um pouco mais de juízo? - se ele tivesse forças teria rido.

                - Simplesmente me prometa! Se tudo terminar bem fica o compromisso para o futuro, e se eu piorar, pelo menos vou estar em paz sabendo que vocês cuidarão um do outro.

                -Você vai melhorar! Não posso cuidar dela sem você.

                - Lembra-se daquela conversa, quando minha mãe estava grávida da princesinha? Você estava com medo de eu não ligar mais para você quando o bebê nascesse...

                - Sim.. e você disse que eu sempre podia contar com você, que tudo ia ser igual e que seríamos sempre irmãos.

                - E é verdade. No meu coração tudo continua como antes da Lizzy nascer. Se você fosse meu irmão de sangue ela seria sua irmã também. Só estou te pedindo que estenda seus sentimentos a princesinha e se torne o irmão mais velho dela.

                - Só que ela já tem um. Você sempre falou que queria dois irmãos. Um menino para ser seu camarada, o melhor amigo, e uma garotinha para mimar e proteger. Agora que tem, não pode nos abandonar.

                - Nem tudo depende de nossa vontade, Sirius. Há coisas que acontecem sem previsão e não se pode controlar. Prometa para mim que vai cuidar da princesinha como eu faria se pudesse. Por favor, é tudo que eu te peço! - ele tinha cada vez mais dificuldade para articular as palavras. O tom de sua voz era de urgência e eu resolvi tranqüilizá-lo.  

                - Se é assim tão importante eu prometo. Eliza será minha pequena irmãzinha para sempre. 

- Obrigado! Agora você poderia chamá-la pra mim?

Meu padrinho e o medibruxo haviam deixado o quarto. Abri a porta para ver se havia alguém no corredor e os encontrei.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - o Sr. Wyse perguntou preocupado.

- Não, ele quer ver a Lizzy. Acho melhor ser rápido, ele está nervoso.

- Fale que ela já está vindo. Vou avisa-la. - ele se foi e eu voltei para junto do leito.

Ver aquele que era meu melhor amigo caído, arrasado e a beira da morte foi para mim angustiante. Eliza não demorou a chegar, entrou correndo com esperança de perceber alguma melhora no estado do irmão. Senti-me ainda pior ao encarar seu olhar temeroso e decepcionado.

                  - Princesinha, como é bom te ver! Estava com saudades! - Alexander se esforçou para tentar disfarçar seu estado.

                - Eu também! Agora fique caladinho. Você tem que descansar. - em outras circunstâncias acharia engraçado aquele rosto infantil com aquela expressão severa e compenetrada.

                - Lizzy, eu fiquei muito feliz quando você nasceu. Você sabe disso, não?

                - Por que você está dizendo isso agora? - ela o questionou com lágrimas nos olhos.

                - Só queria que você soubesse que e te amo muito!- depois de dizer isso ele perdeu os sentidos.

                - Acorda! Alex! O que aconteceu? Alexander! Maninho, não faz isso comigo! - ela pedia desesperada e tentava despertá-lo. O choro, antes silencioso, parecia uma enxurrada de lágrimas acompanhadas por soluços.

                Eu a deixei no quarto e fui procurar ajuda. Encontrei o medibruxo no corredor, alertei-o da situação e fui em busca de meus padrinhos. Ouvi a voz deles no escritório e fui até lá, prestei bastante atenção na conversa:

                - Ele já chegou aqui muito mal! Parece que houve um ataque a escola de Aurores. - era minha madrinha respondendo sem saber a pergunta que não saía da minha mente.

                - Agora não tem mais jeito. A guerra começou. - reconheci a voz do meu pai. - Algo assim ia ocorrer mais cedo ou mais tarde, o ministério devia ter se prevenido. 

                - Não adianta ficarmos pensando nas medidas que deveriam ter sido tomadas, é tarde demais para isso! Ele quis mostrar seu poder e conseguiu. Ninguém mais pode fingir que nada está acontecendo. - meu padrinho entrou na conversa.

                -Você está certo, uma época difícil está começando. Quando tiveram mais notícias me avisem. O garoto não está incomodando, está?

                - Claro que não! Pode ficar tranqüilo. Ele está conversando com o Alexander.

                - Vocês é que sabem! Adeus! - eu bati na porta tentando me fingir de inocente para esconder a culpa por ter espionado a conversa.

                - Aconteceu alguma coisa? - a Sra. Wyse me questionou ansiosa.

                - Alex piorou... - ela nem me esperou terminar o que tinha a dizer e já saiu correndo até o quarto do filho. Eu e meu padrinho a seguimos. Lizzy estava lá ainda debruçada sobre o corpo do irmão, entretanto demonstrava ter se acalmado um pouco.

                 -Ele está apenas desmaiado. - o medibruxo disse consolando minha madrinha. - Preciso conversar sobre o estado dele e... - ele falou me olhando de esguelha, compreendi bem o recado e achei melhor que Eliza me acompanhasse. No início ela resistiu, mas acabou se deixando levar. Antes de sair do quarto olhei bem para Alexander, ele estava recuperando a consciência. Foi a última vez que o vi com vida. Ele ainda conversou um pouco com os pais. Morreu no fim da tarde. 

                Eu passei o tempo de espera cumprindo a promessa e tentando demonstrar a princesinha que ela não ficaria sozinha e que ela sempre poderia contar comigo. Quando os adultos entraram no quarto eu não precisei que dissessem uma palavra para saber o que tinha acontecido.

                Deixei Lizzy com a mãe e saí. Não queria assistir a reação de minha querida amiga e nem escutar o que sabia que eles diriam. À medida que ia descendo a escada ia ganhando velocidade. Tudo que desejava era um pouco de solidão, no entanto, antes eu precisava cumprir uma árdua tarefa. Tinha obrigação de comunicar a triste notícia a meu pai. 

Minha casa, como já disse, era um lugar triste. As paredes eram de cores escuras, os móveis antigos e não havia fotos dos últimos onze anos. Era como se o casal feliz que se via nas fotos tivesse viajado e deixado apenas os empregados para manterem a casa limpa. Fui até o escritório no andar de cima. Aquele costumava ser o cômodo mais sombrio, onde meu pai passava seus dias e raramente saía de lá a não ser para ir ao trabalho. Naquele dia me surpreendi ao entrar, havia uma claridade maior que a normal. Olhei para a janela e fiquei ainda mais surpreso: os postigos mantidos sempre fechados estavam abertos e ele olhava a rua.

                - O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou ao se virar.

                - Alexander está morto. - falei abruptamente. 

Ele já devia estar esperando ouvir isso, apenas pela minha presença naquele lugar. Era raro eu ir até lá sem ser chamado, e quase nunca o era. Dei o recado e não tive forças para fazer o que planejara, em vez de dar a notícia e ir para o meu quarto eu permaneci parado, esperando, talvez, que aquele homem fosse paternal ao menos uma vez.

- Já deu o recado. Por que ainda está aqui? - eu não respondi, só dei meia volta e o abandonei a sua reclusão. 

Corri para o meu quarto, que era do outro lado do corredor. Entrei, bati a porta e me atirei na cama. Finalmente liberei as lágrimas e chorei como nunca. Perdi-me em lembranças, recordações de dias e momentos felizes, e de uma forma estranha tirei algum consolo disso. 


	3. Aonde está você agora além de aqui dentr...

**2- Aonde está você agora além de aqui dentro de mim?**

nota da autora: Coloquei a música só no início, porque acho que ela transmite bem os sentimentos dos personagens. A música é Vento no Litoral da Legião Urbana. 

                      Vento no Litoral 

De tarde quero descansar, chegar até a praia  
Ver se o vento ainda está forte  
E vai ser bom subir nas pedras.  
  
Sei que faço isso para esquecer  
Eu deixo a onda me acertar  
E o vento vai levando tudo embora  
  
Agora está tão longe  
Vê, a linha do horizonte me distrai:  
Dos nossos planos é que eu tenho mais saudade,  
Quando olhávamos juntos na mesma direção.  
  
Aonde está você agora  
Além de aqui dentro de mim?  
  
Agimos certo sem querer  
Foi só o tempo que errou  
Vai ser difícil sem você  
Porque você está comigo o tempo todo.  
  
E quando vejo o mar  
Existe algo que diz:  
"- A vida continua e se entregar é uma bobagem."  
  
Já que você não está aqui,  
O que posso fazer é cuidar de mim.  
Quero ser feliz ao menos.  
Lembra que o plano era ficarmos bem?  
  
"- Ei, olha só o que achei: cavalos-marinhos."  
  
Sei que faço isso pra esquecer  
Eu deixo a onda me acertar  
E o vento vai levando tudo embora.

Entrei em Hogwarts naquele ano. Na véspera do dia primeiro de setembro eu estava muito desanimado e meu padrinho venho conversar comigo. Fiquei surpreso por ele ter percebido meu estado de espírito, já que nas últimas semanas ele quase não parara em casa por estar trabalhando excessivamente. Até mesmo meu pai andava bastante ocupado, chegando tarde da noite (eu soube disso ao ouvir uma conversa dos elfos domésticos quando fui na cozinha escondido para roubar biscoitos).  

- Sirius, você tem estado tão triste ultimamente. Sei que sente muita falta de Alex, mas achei que a proximidade de sua ida para Hogwarts fosse te alegrar. - meu padrinho iniciou o diálogo.

                - E me alegrou. - falei em tom pouco convincente.

                - Não é o que parece. - ele insistiu.

                - É que nada mais vai ser como antes! Queria tanto que ele estivesse aqui para me levar na estação amanhã e para me dizer que tudo vai dar certo. - comentei deprimido.

                - Eu também gostaria que tudo fosse assim, só que não é, e lamentar não vai mudar a realidade. É doloroso, mas temos que seguir em frente. Alex em qualquer lugar que esteja deseja que tenhamos essa atitude.

                - Você acha que ele está nos observando? - perguntei ingenuamente.

                - Não sei, mas tenho certeza de que ele não estará morto enquanto nos lembrarmos dele com carinho, pois uma parte dele estará viva em nossos corações.  - as palavras dele me consolaram bastante e até hoje penso nelas quando recordo alguém querido que já não está comigo - Agora venha, vou te levar para casa.

                - Não precisa, vou sozinho. - falei sem entender o motivo dele querer me acompanhar. Eu estava acostumado a andar sozinho mesmo depois de anoitecer. 

                - Deixe de bobagem Sirius! - ele falou em tom de quem não admitiria ser contrariado. 

............................................................................................................................................................................

No dia seguinte perdi o sono cedo demais, estava ansioso e feliz por ser dia primeiro de setembro. Minha madrinha me ajudara a arrumar minha mala no dia anterior de forma que eu não tinha nada para fazer até a hora de sair, decidi então acordar Eliza e brincar com ela como despedida.

- Lizzy, acorda! - falei sacudindo-a levemente.

                - Ah! Deixe-me dormir! - ela reclamou sonolenta e se virou para o outro lado.

                -Vamos, Lizzy! Não temos muito tempo! - insisti.

                - Tempo para que? - ela perguntou um pouco mais desperta.

                - Brincar, para nos despedirmos. Você lembra que dia é hoje?

                - Não, do que você está falando? - ela me questionou temerosa e irritada.

                - Hoje vou para Hogwarts!

                - Já? - ela indagou.

                - Sim! Não é ótimo?

                - Não! Você não pode fazer isso comigo, agora que não tenho mais Alex, não agüentarei perder você também!

                - Sai dessa! Você não vai me perder, só que vou passar um tempo longe. Aproveite enquanto ainda estou aqui!

                - Me deixe em paz, Sirius! Quero ficar sozinha! - ela falou me expulsando do quarto.

Vaguei pela casa esperando que ela mudasse de idéia mesmo sabendo que isso não aconteceria. Depois de um tempo concluí que a princesinha já devia ter se acalmado e resolvi tentar conversar com ela mais uma vez, só que encontrei a Sra Wyse esmurrando a porta do quarto.

- Ah! Sirius que bom que você já está pronto. Estava passando e vi a porta de Eliza fechada, estranhei e quando fui abrir para ver se estava tudo bem, percebi que estava trancada e ela não quer falar comigo. Acho que descobriu que você vai embora hoje. Eu não contei a ela a data com esperanças de que ela só percebesse isso quando estivéssemos indo para a estação. Tente falar com ela, enquanto eu vou pegar a chave. - ouvindo isso me dei conta da bobagem que tinha feito.    

Eu era impaciente demais para ficar aguardando que Eliza respondesse aos meus chamados e achava que ela não o faria, por isso fui até o quarto de Alexander e peguei a vassoura dele. Fui voando até a janela dela e quando cheguei lá me assustei ainda mais, as cortinas e a janela estavam abertas e não havia ninguém.  

Entrei no quarto e esperei que minha madrinha abrisse a porta, o que não demorou a acontecer. Cheguei a pensar que ela ia desmaiar quando viu que a filha havia desaparecido. Fui até ela e a ajudei a caminhar até a cama e se sentar. Nos encaramos sem saber o que fazer. Eu me indagava o que Alex faria naquela situação, me repreendia por fazer isso, afinal ele não estava mais ali e eu achava que tudo dependia apenas de mim. Não parava de me culpar pelo que acontecera. A lembrança de minha última conversa com ele e da promessa me atormentava.  

- Só queria saber como ela sabia? - ao ouvir esta indagação resolvi contar-lhe o que se passara naquela manhã. - Você foi imprudente, até parece que não conhece a Lizzy. Ela ainda está sofrendo muito pela perda do irmão e se recusa a conversar sobre o assunto. Acho que com tudo isso ela já tinha esquecido sua ida para Hogwarts e esse é um momento em que você está sendo muito importante para ela.

                - Me desculpe! - exclamei me sentindo ainda mais culpado.

                - Tudo bem, não adianta ficarmos lamentando. É melhor a procurarmos, espero que ela tenha trancado a porta por fora e esteja dentro de casa.

                Nos dividimos, eu vasculhei o andar de cima e a Sra. Wyse o de baixo. A primeira coisa que fiz, foi voltar ao quarto de Alexander. Eu gritava e a chamava desesperado, cada vez mais angustiado por não ouvir resposta. Procurei por todos os cômodos e já sem muita esperança resolvi olhar no sótão. Achava pouco provável que ela se escondesse justamente lá, porque era um local sombrio e Eliza o temia. Eu subi recordando as muitas vezes que a desafiei a ir e ela se recusou, mesmo assim era preciso ver em todos os lugares. 

                Como suspeitava minha busca foi infrutífera, no entanto, vendo todas aquelas velhas quinquilharias, uma terrível possibilidade me ocorreu. Retornei ao ponto de partida, queria verificar quantas vassouras estavam no armário entrei em pânico ao perceber que não havia nenhuma. Uma eu deixara no quarto de Eliza, no entanto Alex possuía duas e a outra desaparecera. Lembrei-me da janela aberta e agora eu sabia o motivo.        

                Reencontrei minha madrinha onde nos separáramos. Nossas expressões demonstravam nosso estado de desolação. A face da Sra Wyse estava como no dia da morte do filho. Eu disse a ela o que achava que acontecera e ela concordou preocupada.   

- Tive uma idéia! Sirius pegue a sua coruja e venha até aqui. - ela falou depois de um longo tempo de silêncio. Obedeci-a rapidamente. Quando voltei a encontrei escrevendo um bilhete. - Obrigada! Mande-a entregar isso no ministério. - foi então que entendi a quem ela queria pedir ajuda.

                - Não chame meu pai, por favor! Acho que posso resolver isso. - falei na esperança de convencê-la.

                - Ora que bobagem! Você é menor de idade e não pode fazer mágicas fora da escola e pelos meios trouxas demorará muito para encontrá-la. 

                - Eu não gosto de pedir nada para ele! - exclamei irritado - Além do mais a princesinha está assim por minha culpa então quero resolver isso sozinho, eu posso ir atrás dela! Lizzy não pode ter ido muito longe, pelo menos não voando.

                - É muito perigoso você pode ser visto ou se perder e eu iria ficar ainda mais preocupada. 

                - Por quê não chamamos meu padrinho?

                - Ele está em uma missão muito importante, por isso não pôde ficar para te levar a estação. Olhe eu falaria com ele se isso fosse ajudar, só que ele não poderá voltar e não quero que ele fique com esse problema na cabeça e não consiga se concentrar no trabalho. - o temor dela era compreensível, pois se os tempos eram perigosos para um bruxo comum, para um auror em serviço a coisa piorava. Eu me senti mal por tê-la deixado ainda mais nervosa apenas para não ferir meu orgulho e acabei cedendo.

No entanto eu não pretendia ficar parado esperando meu pai receber a notícia e pensar em uma solução. Eu tinha que tomar uma atitude e acabei resolvendo colocar em prática a idéia que minha madrinha rejeitara. Inventei uma desculpa qualquer para justificar minha ausência, peguei a vassoura e saí escondido.

                Embora na época não parecesse ter sido, hoje sei que o que fiz foi uma loucura. Eu sobrevoei todo o bairro tomando o máximo de cuidado possível para que nenhum trouxa me visse, o que não era muita coisa já que eu precisava voar baixo. Em um determinado momento avistei uma menina de cabelos castanho claro. Ela parecia estar sozinha e andava olhando para o chão com passos decididos. Procurei um local escondido e aterrissei.  

- Eliza! - chamei e ela não deu atenção. Corri tentando alcançá-la e ela também apressou seu caminhar, o que não adiantou nada já que eu fui mais rápido. - Lizzy, você tem que me ouvir! - supliquei obrigando-a a se virar. Assim que o fiz percebi que me enganara.

                - Quer me deixar em paz? Não me chamo Eliza e não sei sequer quem é essa garota! - a menina falou irritada. Eu soltei-a e me desculpei pelo engano.

Continuei a procurar. Eu temia nunca mais vê-la novamente e me dei conta do quanto ela era importante para mim, claro que não da forma como ela é hoje. Foi naquele dia que decidi jamais quebrar a promessa que fizera a Alex, não só pela memória dele, mas principalmente por ela, pelo sentimento que eu devotava a ela. Eu cuidaria dela para sempre e não permitiria que nenhum mal a acontecesse. O que eu não sabia era que meus próprios sentimentos por ela me levariam a descumprir minha promessa e quanto sofrimento ela nos traria. 

                Afinal voltei para casa, já sem esperança. Chegando lá encontrei meu pai furioso na sala. Ele havia recebido a mensagem, aparatado na casa dos Wyse, conversado com a mãe de Eliza e descoberto o que eu fizera.

                - Eu devia te dar uma surra da qual não se esqueceria jamais! Você tem noção do que fez? Hein moleque? Responda-me!

                - Acalme-se! Ele não fez por mal! - minha madrinha interveio me salvando.

                - Você é muito compreensiva, só que com esse garoto a única coisa que funciona é bater! Ele tem que apanhar para aprender.

                - Também não é assim! - ela me defendeu. - Ele está apavorado era natural que fosse precipitado. Agora o melhor é ele ir logo para estação senão vai perder o trem e...

                - Eu não vou! - a interrompi.

                - Não diga asneira, é claro que vai! - meu pai falou irado.

                - Enquanto Lizzy não aparecer ficarei aqui, aguardando notícias. - insisti.

                - Sirius, vá por favor! Não vai adiantar nada você ficar, assim que eu souber de qualquer coisa te mando uma coruja. - eu acabei concordando.

                Durante todo o trajeto da minha casa para estação fiquei olhando para fora do táxi que a Sra. Wyse chamara, pois ela queria ficar em casa esperando algum sinal de Lizzy e meu pai se recusou a me acompanhar. Nem reparei nos olhares de interrogação que o motorista lançou ao meu malão e a gaiola vazia onde deveria estar Pan, minha coruja. A última coisa que ocupava meus pensamentos era a dúvida comum sobre a seleção ou o medo de não fazer amizades, nada me importava senão a possibilidade de ter perdido a princesinha para sempre.


	4. Lilían Evans

**3-Lílian Evans**

                Cheguei a estação ainda sem ter recebido notícia alguma. Caminhei procurando as plataformas nove e dez, conhecia muito bem o caminho para a nove e meia pois já tomara aquele trem inúmeras vezes para ir a Hogsmeade. 

                Avistei em frente à barreira uma garota ruiva, que devia ter mais ou menos a minha idade, também carregando um malão como o meu. Ela estava acompanhada de uma mulher que presumi ser mãe dela pela cor dos cabelos. Aproximei-me e ouvi a conversa entre a menina e um garoto loiro de frios olhos azuis:

                - Pessoas como você não deveriam freqüentar Hogwarts. São vocês que estragam o nosso mundo, nem sabe como chegar ao expresso! Sangue ruim, nojenta! - a garota o encarava sem entender muito bem o que ele dizia, mas sabendo que era uma ofensa.

                - O problema do Mundo Mágico são famílias que se acham superiores por terem uma longa linhagem de bruxos e se esquecem que nenhum deles prestava, pois eram criminosos que reverenciavam a arte das trevas. - me intrometi no diálogo.

                - Não há nenhuma prova de que meu pai seja partidário do lado negro!

                - Nem eu falei isso, mas se a carapuça serviu. - disse para provocá-lo. Ele me olhou com raiva e desapareceu na barreira.

                - Você sempre é tão intrometido? - a ruivinha me questionou irada.

                - Só quis ajudar! - me defendi.

                - Cuide de sua vida! Não precisava de sua proteção!

A mulher assistiu a cena sem intervir e a garota após reclamar, não me pergunte de que, foi se despedir dela. Quanto a mim não a esperei e atravessei rapidamente a barreira. Quando andava pelo trem a procura de uma cabine, percebi que ela me seguia e isso me irritou:

- Achei que não precisasse de mim para nada!

- Não preciso! Só queria te perguntar uma coisa.

- Então pergunte logo. - falei impaciente.

- Que mau humor! Você é sempre assim? Se for já entendi o porquê de ninguém na tua família te agüentar. Não se deram ao trabalho nem de trazê-lo aqui! - ela falou sarcástica.

- Olha, se você veio atrás de mim para me jogar na cara que ninguém me acompanhou até aqui, já fez isso. Agora pode me deixar em paz?

- Não! Eu quero saber o que é sangue-ruim!

- Um xingamento muito ofensivo para alguém que nasceu trouxa. Ele pegou muito pesado! Para te ofender bastava te definir dizendo o quanto você é metida. - ao ouvir isso ela simplesmente foi embora me deixando satisfeito.

- Garotas! São sempre tão chatas! - enquanto discutia com a menina eu continuara andando e entrara em uma cabine onde havia dois garotos. O que fizera o comentário tinha cabelos negros despenteados e olhos castanhos, o outro era loiro e gorducho. - Eu sou Tiago Potter e esse é meu amigo Pedro Pettigrew. Nós dois vamos começar Hogwarts este ano.

- Muito prazer! Eu me chamo Sirius Black e também estou no primeiro ano. - disse sem muito entusiasmo.

Acabei ficando por ali. Eles eram animados e engraçados, entretanto minha mente continuava no sumiço de Lizzy. Os dois, é claro, perceberam minha distração:

-Está nervoso? Eu estou apavorado com a seleção e estaria pior se Tiago não tivesse vindo comigo.

- Na verdade eu estou pensando em outra coisa. É que... - nesse instante fui interrompido por batidas na janela e fiquei agradavelmente surpreso ao ver Pan. 

_Sirius,_

             Espero que você esteja aproveitando a viagem e boa sorte hoje na seleção! Nós a encontramos! Ela está em um hospital trouxa, mas nada grave aconteceu. Foi só um desmaio. Ainda não sabemos muito bem o que houve. Vamos esperar ela se acalmar para perguntar. 

_                                                                                                                      Beijos,_

_                                                                                                                                    John****_

Espantei-me ao ver a assinatura de meu padrinho e fiquei na dúvida se acreditava ou não nas palavras dele, lembrava-me bem da recusa de minha madrinha em avisá-lo. Contei aos meus dois novos amigos o que acontecera e conversamos pelo resto da viagem.

Quando chegamos vimos um homem enorme chamando os alunos do primeiro ano. Ele se apresentou como Hagrid, o guarda caça da escola, e aparentava ser simpático, como realmente é. Ele nos guiou até o lago que estava lindo refletindo as estrelas e a resplandecente lua cheia. Ouvi algumas meninas reclamando da viagem de barco, entretanto a desagradável ruiva não estava entre elas. Perdi a fala quando o castelo surgiu do nada, fiquei encantado com o que via. 

Na escola fomos recepcionados por um homem de sorriso tolo e cabelos castanhos arrepiados:

- Bem vindos a Escola da Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts! Eu sou Edward Cliburn sou o vice-diretor e serei seu professor de poções. Aguardem um minuto, dentro de pouco tempo voltarei para chamá-los para a seleção. Enquanto isso, se refaçam da viagem e busquem se mostrar apresentáveis, afinal a escola inteira estará assistindo! - ele falou como se isso fosse a melhor coisa do mundo.

A maioria de nós ficou nervosa, alguns mais outros menos, ninguém parecia saber o que estava para acontecer. Pedro recitava palavras sem sentido, que compunham feitiços, acho. Eu e Tiago arrumamos o cabelo, o que não adiantou muita coisa para ele, e ajeitamos as vestes.

O professor não mentira, reunidos no Salão Principal estavam todos os alunos mais velhos e os professores. Em cima do banquinho imperceptível aos olhos dos primeiro-anistas, ocupados demais examinando o salão e admirando o encantamento do teto que refletia o céu em toda a sua exuberância, estava o Chapéu Seletor, foi só quando ele começou a cantar que chamou nossa atenção.  Ao final da música o Professor Cliburn falou a todos:

                - Eu vou chamar cada aluno em ordem alfabética e ele colocará o chapéu. Black, Sirius. - fui o primeiro.

Andei até o banquinho calmamente, não entendia porquê tanto mistério para uma cerimônia tão simples. Se a rapidez com que o chapéu seletor anuncia sua decisão indica algo, eu fui fácil de classificar. Admito com dificuldade, no entanto é preciso dizer, que ele cogitou seriamente a possibilidade de me mandar para a Sonserina. Alguém me imagina entre aqueles sebosos? Ainda bem que ele mudou de idéia a tempo e me enviou para a Grifinória. A ruivinha foi selecionada para a Corvinal pouco depois de mim e só então descobri que ela se chamava Lílian Evans. Meus amigos felizmente (pelo menos foi o que pensei na época) também foram para a Grifinória.

............................................................................................................................................................................

- Sr. Black aguarde um instante. - fiquei receoso ao ouvir isso.

Estava no final da aula de transfiguração, última matéria daquele primeiro dia, ensinada pela Prof. McGonagall, a diretora da Grifinória. Perguntava-me o que ela desejava falar comigo e preocupado com a possibilidade de ela ter descoberto que fora eu quem "acidentalmente" transformara a pena de Caroline Handleton em um besouro. Encantara-me com as possibilidades das diferentes brincadeiras que a transfiguração nos proporcionava. A garota gritara tanto que a professora a mandara para a enfermaria tomar uma poção relaxante.    __

- O que foi professora? - indaguei depois de todos os outros alunos terem deixado a sala. 

- Me acompanhe até a sala do diretor. - fiquei com medo do que poderia ter acontecido, afinal aquela pequena brincadeira não era motivo para tanto. 

A segui apreensivo. A preocupação com Eliza que ficara escondida no fundo de minha mente durante todo o dia, devido a agitação da escola, voltara a ocupar todos os meus pensamentos. Na minha cabeça a única razão de estar sendo levada para a sala de Dumbledore era que algo grave havia acontecido com ela. Nem prestei atenção no caminho e muito menos na estranha passagem, ao chegar lá tive a melhor das surpresas:

- Lizzy! - exclamei correndo até ela e a abraçando forte como se não a visse há anos. - Nunca mais faça isso, por favor! Não sabe o susto que me deu!

- Claro, eu sou tão importante que você simplesmente pegou o trem e veio para cá. Nem se deu ao trabalho de esperar que me encontrassem. - ela retrucou rispidamente e se desvencilhou de meus braços.

- Não diga isso princesinha!

- Não me chame assim! - ela me interrompeu irritada. - Alex me colocou esse apelido e você não é ele e nunca vai poder substituí-lo!

- Eu queria ter ficado. - continuei ignorando a interrupção. - Morri de medo de você nunca mais aparecer! Por que saiu? Como te encontraram?

- Queria ir ao cemitério ver Alex! Quanto a como me acharam pergunte a ele. - ela disse se virando para o meu padrinho e só então percebi a presença dele. Voltei-me para ele aguardando uma explicação.

- Eu voltei de uma missão bem sucedida antes do que esperava e ao chegar em casa me falaram do problema. Ajudei a busca pelos meios mágicos e a descobrimos em um hospital trouxa.

- Que meios mágicos? - eu e Lizzy o questionamos juntos. Ela chateada e eu apenas curioso.

- Os métodos comuns usados pelo Ministério na procura de desaparecidos. - aquela resposta não satisfez nenhum de nós.

- Como ela foi parar no hospital? - indaguei para evitar que Eliza insistisse no assunto.

- O que me contaram foi que um carro quase a atropelou e que misteriosamente ela caiu do outro lado se salvando, acho que foi uma emissão involuntária, de qualquer forma o motorista preocupado, porque ela desmaiou, a levou para um pronto socorro.

- Por que você queria ver Alex?

-I sso é problema meu! Pai, você já provou para ele que estou viva, agora vamos? - ela pediu impaciente.

Nos despedimos friamente. Eu procurava naquela menina irritadiça a Eliza que eu conhecia, minha esperança era que o tempo fizesse seu efeito e ela aos poucos voltasse ao normal.

............................................................................................................................................................................

                - Amanhã é o dia de minha morte! - Pedro lamentou ao ver no horário que no dia seguinte teríamos aula de vôo.

                - Que isso Pedro! Você não pode ser tão ruim assim!

                - É que você nunca o viu em uma vassoura! - Tiago zoou e eu ri.

                - Tem que ter um jeito de eu escapar dessa aula!

                - Claro que tem! É só provocar os sonserinos e quem sabe eles te mandam para a enfermaria. - sugeri e ele fez uma careta. - Então acho que amanhã todos os nossos colegas vão saber que você é péssimo voando!

                - Posso me fingir de doente. - ele opinou.

                - O Sirius não estava falando sério! Você tem que enfrentar isso! Não vai poder fugir de todas as aulas de quadribol e amanhã ao menos não será o único a estar aprendendo.

                - Tiago, o seu pai já tentou me ensinar dezenas de vezes. Eu simplesmente prefiro o chão!   

- Deixe de ser bobo! Você vai conseguir é só continuar tentando. Venha, vamos jantar. - ele se levantou derrotado. - Você não vem Sirius? - Tiago indagou ao ver que eu continuei imóvel.

- Não estou com fome. Podem ir.

A verdade era que eu queria ficar um pouco sozinho, aquela conversa me lembrava de um certo verão a alguns anos atrás. Eu peguei o álbum de fotos e observei, embora estivesse longe. Recordava o dia em que Alex e meu padrinho me ensinaram a pilotar uma vassoura. 

Na manhã seguinte eu compreendi perfeitamente o que meus amigos quiseram dizer ao comentar o desastre que Pedro era no ar:

- Digam: Suba! - a professora começou explicando como colocar a vassoura na posição certa. Menos da metade das vassouras obedeceram incluindo a minha a de Tiago e surpreendentemente a de Evans. - Sejam mais confiantes e se concentrem. - ela recomendou a quem não conseguira. - Agora se posicionem e dêem um impulso não muito forte. - acho que o Pedro não ouviu essa última parte, porque ele disparou como um foguete.

Se eu não compreendi a facilidade com que Lílian controlou a vassoura compreendi menos ainda quando vi que ela não voou, entretanto vi nisso uma oportunidade para implicar.

- Tem medo de altura, Evans?

- Ora! Veja só, você descobriu meu nome Black!

- E você o meu. E então? Está ou não com medo? 

- Apavorada! - ela retrucou irônica.

- Se é assim tão corajosa, prove! -a desafiei. O que quer que estava prendendo-a ao chão desapareceu na hora. Pouco depois estávamos disputando quem fazia as melhores manobras, até que eu tive uma idéia meio insana_._ - Você está se achando só por causa dessas manobras, né?

- É você quem pensa que é o rei do Universo!

- Duvido que seja capaz de fazer isso. - provoquei-a colocando minha vassoura em posição quase vertical e subindo o mais rápido que conseguia.

Ele me imitou e aquilo se tornou uma corrida acirrada. Eu tinha mais experiência e ela era mais leve o que era vantajoso considerando a idade daquelas vassouras. Em um certo momento a Comet que ela usava parou jogando-a para frente e ela caiu. Por um instante fiquei sem ação, atônito, mas fui atrás dela. No entanto ela despencava rápido demais e eu já havia forçado muito a vassoura. Para meu alívio Tiago viu o que estava acontecendo e a salvou. Aterrissei feliz por Madame Hooch estar ocupada com os alunos desajeitados e não ter visto nada.

- Por que você me segurou? - eu não podia acreditar no que escutava. A louca ruiva estava com raiva de Tiago.

- Você preferia bater no chão? Da altura em que foi a queda você poderia ter morrido.

- Agora vai jogar na minha cara que salvou a minha vida? Eu não te pedi para fazer isso e se fez foi porque quis. - ela disse e começou a se afastar até que percebeu minha presença. - Você é louco? - indagou.

- Não, só gosto de me divertir. E você?

- Podíamos ter morrido por sua culpa!

- O que? Eu só te desafiei e você aceitou. Não é problema meu se você não tinha capacidade para tanto.

- Eu vôo muito melhor que você e seu amiguinho e vou provar isso!

- Como? - a questionei.

- Esse ano não podemos ter uma vassoura própria, mas ano que vem...E ainda vai ter o quadribol.

- Então veremos! - finalizei. 

Nesse momento me assustei ao ver Pedro vindo disparado na nossa direção com a professora em seu encalço tentando evitar o choque que acabou acontecendo. Por sorte ele conseguiu pelo menos diminuir a velocidade e não se machucou muito. Sonserinos e Lufa-Lufas estavam chegando para a aula deles e assistiram ao tombo.

-Vejam só o aborto Pettigrew não consegue nem controlar a vassoura! - falou o garoto loiro que como eu suspeitava era um Malfoy.

- Lucius o que mais você esperava dessa aberração?

Eu e Tiago quase partimos para cima deles, mas dois colegas Corvinais nos seguraram:

-Fiquem calmos! É isso que eles querem para depois posarem de vítimas. - no fim sedemos, entretanto, eu arquitetava uma vingança contra aqueles estúpidos.

............................................................................................................................................................................

- Isso não pode ficar assim! - exclamei, após deixarmos Pedro na enfermaria.

- Concordo! O que faremos? - Tiago perguntou já desconfiado de que eu tinha uma idéia.

- Sabe podemos ir às masmorras na hora do jantar e acidentalmente esbarrar com Malfoy e seus nojentos amigos e derramar neles um vidro da poção do mau cheiro que eu tenho no dormitório.

- Ótimo assim eles vão para o Salão Principal sem saber de nada, afinal a vítima não sente o odor, né? Só acho melhor não irmos para as masmorras, nem sabemos ao certo se a Sala Comunal da Sonserina é lá. Seria melhor observarmos por qual corredor eles vão chegar para o almoço e ficarmos esperando lá. - eu concordei e fomos para a próxima aula animados com o plano, o que não sabíamos era que mais alguém escutara aquela conversa.

............................................................................................................................................................................

- Como faremos para que ninguém nos veja até o momento certo? - indaguei mais tarde, já no dormitório, vendo como faria para que a poção não espirrasse em nenhum de nós.

                - Usando isso! - ele me respondeu exibindo uma bela capa de invisibilidade. - Ganhei de aniverssário! Está na família há gerações!

                - Sortudo! - exclamei e corremos para o local escolhido durante o almoço.

Já estávamos um tempo esperando impacientemente, pensando na possibilidade de termos nos enganado quando um som atrás de nós chamou nossa atenção.

                - Quem é você? O que faz aqui? - era o idiota que chamara Pedro de aberração.

                - Psiu! Não faça barulho! Eles podem estar por aqui e nos ouvir!

- Eles quem! Responda-me!

- Sou Lílian Evans. E eles são Sirius Black e o amiguinho dele acho que é Pottigrew o nome.

- Potter. - o outro corrigiu.

- Que seja!

- O que você quer com os dois e o que eles viriam fazer aqui?

- Você pergunta demais! Eles vão aprontar com a sua turma e resolvi fazer o feitiço atingir também aos feiticeiros. Só que agora você vai me denunciar!

- Eu? E perder a chance de ver aqueles idiotas se darem mal? Claro que não! Vou te ajudar! Você só vai ter que me explicar por que quer aprontar com eles.

- Os dois são arrogantes! Acham-se superiores! E você? Por que não gosta deles?

- Pelo mesmo motivo, e existe também uma rivalidade natural entre as nossas casas.

- Tenho um pressentimento de que tem mais coisa nessa história do que você quer contar, mas isso é problema seu.

Eu e Tiago ouvimos tudo calados, pensando em uma maneira de nos vingarmos dos sonserinos sem sermos alvo do que a Evans pretendia fazer.

- Acho que ela vai usar o feitiço de espalhar? - Tiago cochichou.

- Talvez já que ela pretende que eles também sejam atingidos. Então nós podemos ao em vez de esbarrar neles simplesmente jogar o frasco. 

- Pode ser, só que aí eles vão saber que estão sendo atingidos!

- É melhor do que nada! Pelo menos eles vão ficar fedorentos e talvez perder o jantar.

- Está bem! Acho melhor nos escondermos atrás daquela estátua do outro lado do corredor. - seguimos o conselho de Tiago.

Não demorou muito para Lucius e sua turminha apareceram, com exceção do que estava com a Evans escondido atrás de uma outra estátua. Eu e Tiago retiramos a capa e jogamos o frasco o mais rápido que conseguimos. Podíamos ter levado nossa primeira detenção se um desconhecido (até então) não estivesse passando e não tivesse levado a culpa por nós:

- Foi ele! - gritou um dos amigos idiotas de Malfoy apontando para o menino. 

         Por acaso o professor de poções estava passando por ali naquele minuto e aplicou o castigo. Eu e Tiago íamos assumir a culpa, só que o garoto se apressou em fazê-lo. Ele nos viu, sabíamos disso, e não nos denunciou. O menino era Remo Lupin e desde então se tornou um grande amigo nosso

Quanto a Lílian, deve ter ficado bem frustrada ao ver o fracasso de seu plano. O outro garoto que mais tarde eu descobri se chamar Severo Snape apareceu mais tarde e fingiu cinicamente estar com pena dos amigos. Ele e a Evans se tornaram amigos unidos pela raiva que tinham de mim e do Tiago. 


	5. O mistério da Sra Evans

4 – O Mistério da Sra. Evans

nota da autora: Gente eu decidi não me alongar com o primeiro ano deles o que significa que há uma passagem de tempo.

                Era férias de Natal do meu terceiro ano e eu tinha ido para casa. A minha amizade com Tiago, Remo e Pedro só ficara mais forte com o passar dos anos, afinal já não havia segredos entre nós. Nosso relacionamento com os sonserinos e com a Evans continuava o mesmo.

                Cheguei na estação e fiquei feliz ao ver Lizzy me esperando. Havia algo diferente nela e eu demorei a perceber o que era. Eliza se vestira com desleixo e um boné escondia seu cabelo recém cortado.

                -Que saudades!-sussurrei no ouvido dela ao abraça-la.

                -Também!

                -O que fez com seu cabelo?

                -Ah, não! Você também não. Estava cansada dele. Você lembra como mamãe pegou no meu pé o verão inteiro? Eliza você está toda descabelada vá se pentear!-ela falou imitando a mãe.-Então, bem...eu encontrei a solução.-ela disse retirando o chapéu e exibindo um corte masculino.-Viu agora não tem mais o que ficar desarrumado.-ela não me perguntou se ficara legal ou não e eu nem esperava que o fizesse. O motivo da mudança fora estritamente o apresentado e para ela pouco importava se ficara bonita ou não.

                -Agora vamos! Sua mãe deve estar preocupada lá do outro lado.

                -Nem me fale!

                -Vocês continuam brigando?

                -Eu fiz isso - ela falou mais uma vez exibindo o corte – para ela parar de me aborrecer e ela só fez piorar. Como você se sentiria se seu pai ficasse o tempo todo perguntando por quê você não é igual ao Snape?-ficamos um tempo em silêncio. Ela visivelmente constrangida.-Desculpe!-ela disse por fim. A verdade é que minha relação com meu pai só piorara, pois o abismo entre nós era cada vez maior.

                -Tudo bem!-disse para que ela se sentisse melhor.

............................................................................................................................................................................

                -Está com a cabeça em que?-eu indaguei, enquanto me sentava ao lado de Lizzy para admirar a árvore de Natal que nós dois montáramos.

                Já era dia vinte e quatro de dezembro e apesar da alegria característica da data a casa dos Wyse estava mergulhada em um clima de grande tensão.

                -Queria tanto que tudo voltasse a ser como antes!-ela murmurou não em resposta a minha pergunta, apenas pensando auto.

                -Nessa época a saudade aumenta, né?-ela me olhou surpresa como se só naquele momento tivesse percebido a minha presença e ia sair correndo, mas eu a impedi.-Não fuja! Precisamos conversar.

                -Não tenho nada para falar com você?-disse e saiu correndo em direção ao quarto.

                Era sempre assim nos últimos tempos. Ela trancafiara os próprios sentimentos em um cofre e quando alguém tentava abri-lo se enraivecia e se fechava ainda mais, por isso o relacionamento dela com a mãe ficava cada vez pior.

                Às vezes como no dia da estação Eliza parecia estar mais vulnerável e então ela dizia tudo que lhe vinha à mente sem pensar no que falava. Aquilo costumava acontecer quando algo a irritava.

                Naquele dia o que preocupava a todos era a ausência de meu padrinho. Ele recebera uma mensagem urgente, estava havendo alguns ataques de seguidores das Trevas, que começavam a ser chamados de comensais da morte. Ele não ceou conosco e acabei dormindo lá, porque meu pai resolveu espera-lo chegar e ficou muito tarde. Fui acordado no meio da noite por vozes exaltadas:

                -Que estava fazendo até essa hora?-minha madrinha questionou-o irada.

                -Trabalhando.-meu padrinho respondeu impaciente.

                -Você pensa que sou estúpida? É Natal e nem aqueles homens conseguem ser desumanos o suficiente para assassinar em uma data dessas.

                -Acredite você ou não eles foram!

                -Não agüento mais isso. Você nunca está em casa e eu fico aqui com medo de algo ter te acontecido. Largue esse emprego, por favor!

                -Você sabe que não é pelo dinheiro1 Não quero que mais jovens, como nosso filho, morram. Eu preciso lutar contra esse mal!

                -Pense na sua família! Em mim e na sua filha, em como ficaríamos se acontecesse alguma coisa com você! Lizzy já sofreu tanto e ela mudou muito depois da morte do irmão.

                -Eu me preocupo, só que não conseguiria ficar em casa sem fazer nada.

                -Você é tão egoísta! Não nos ama essa que é a verdade!

                -Mais tarde quando você recuperar a razão conversamos.-ouvi o som da porta batendo com força e depois de passos. Esperei que eles se afastassem e saí do quarto. Fui em direção ao escritório onde pensava encontraria meu padrinho. Estava certo, só que ele estava com meu pai. Resolvi escutar o que os dois falavam:

                -Quantas mortes?

                -Não muitas. Nenhum bruxo.

                -Tinha que estar acontecendo algo mais grave para fazerem tanto alarme.

                -Foram dois ataques simultâneos. Um deles contra uma família tradicional. Sorte de não haver ninguém em casa, senão estariam todos mortos.

                -Qual família?-meu pai indagou.

                -Os Potter.-me assustei ao ouvir a resposta e agradeci a Deus por eles terem ido passar o Natal na casa da tia de Tiago.

                -Essa foi péssima! Só estranhei, que eles pretendendo fazer algo assim em um dia que sabiam que a vigilância seria baixa, tenham se arriscado a chamar a atenção promovendo outro ataque.

                -O mais entranho foi o que aconteceu a uma área residencial trouxa, perto de Londres.

                -John! Até parece que não sabe que isso para eles é diversão.

                -O que me chamou atenção foi eles terem vandalizado todas as casas com exceção de uma. Justamente a única que tinha uma bruxa e foi essa senhora quem chamou o ministério. O comportamento dela me fez suspeitar de que ela já estava esperando um acontecimento desse tipo. Espere um minuto, vou colocar minhas memórias na penseira e talvez assistindo a meu diálogo com ela você me compreenda melhor.

                -Só não entendo que relação essa história possa ter com a dos Potter.

                -Acho que o objetivo dos comensais era assustar as duas famílias como se os tivessem prevenindo de quais seriam as conseqüências de determinadas atitudes. A única coisa que os Potter e os Evans tem em comum é terem filhos em Hogwarts.-no início não acreditei no que meu padrinho dissera. A mãe da Evans uma bruxa? Ainda me lembrava de quando a conheci na estação. Resolvi voltar para o quarto, pois não queria ser visto e no dia seguinte verificar o que havia naquela penseira.

............................................................................................................................................................................

                Eliza acordou meio triste e eu me perguntava se ela tinha conhecimento do desentendimento dos pais. Preferi não tocar no assunto:

                -Lizzy, alegre-se! É natal!-ela sorriu, um sorriso pálido, que não foi capaz de iluminar-lhe os olhos - Vamos abrir os presentes!-obriguei-a a levantar-se e a ir comigo até o andar de baixo.

                Nós não éramos exatamente ricos, entretanto, não possuíamos problemas financeiros. Costumava ganhar bons presentes e naquele ano não foi diferente. Não recordo de todos, mas o meu preferido foi uma vassoura de corrida nova. Eu queria testa-la no mesmo dia, só que estava nevando. Ao ver os flocos de neve caindo uma idéia para animar Eliza me ocorreu.

                -Que tal brincarmos lá fora?

                -Claro! O último a chegar lá é mulher do padre!(A autora sabe que essa foi podre, mas lembre-se que ela só tem dez anos)-ela falou e saiu correndo.

                -Não valeu! Você saiu antes! Hei, Lizzy, pense rápido!-disse atirando-lhe uma bola de neve.

                -Você me paga Sirius Black!-ela ameaçou, enquanto se armava e jogou neve exatamente no meu rosto.

                -Isso não vai ficar assim, Eliza!-eu disse me aproximando e comecei a fazer cosquinhas nela.

                -Hei! Me larga! Para, por favor!-ela falou sem conseguir parar de rir. Eu ainda continuei por alguns minutos e depois parei deixando-a respirar.

                -Consegui o que queria.-ela me fitou espantada.-Fiz você rir de verdade pela primeira vez no dia.-em resposta eu recebi outra bola de neve.

                Passamos um bom tempo envolvidos em uma divertida guerra, até que Eliza deitou exausta no chão. Eu confesso que também fiquei um pouco cansado e a imitei. Já tinha parado de nevar e fiquei a observar o céu cinzento. Já íamos voltar para dentro, quando minha madrinha apareceu furiosa na porta:

                -Vocês querem pegar uma pneumonia? Entrem em casa agora!-a obedecemos rapidamente.-Troquem de roupa senão ficarão resfriados. Eliza vista um traje decente, porque vamos visitar seus tios.

                -Eu não vou colocar um vestido!

                -É claro que vai.

                -De vestido eu não vou conseguir me movimentar direito e não vou poder brincar com o Edward.

                -Melhor! Talvez assim você se comporte.

                -Eu odeio esse tipo de roupa! 

                -Lizzy, tenha um pouco de pena de mim e me obedeça, por favor!-minha madrinha suplicou e depois disso eu não sei como foi a discussão, pois me afastei. Só descobri mais tarde que Eliza acabou cedendo, mesmo a contra gosto, por causa da intervenção do pai.

                Eu já estava pronto para ir almoçar quando a Sra Wyse apareceu:

                -Trouxe chocolate quente!-ela falou me entregando uma xícara fumegante.

-Obrigada!-agradeci tomando um gole.

-Desculpe-me eu estava tão ocupada com a teimosia da Eliza que nem te perguntei se você quer ir conosco.-a proposta não era nem um pouco tentadora. Os tios de Lizzy eram trouxas como a mãe e ao contrário desta não sabiam nada sobre magia e eu não conhecia o suficiente sobre os trouxas para agir como um. Somado a isso tinha minha curiosidade em relação a penseira.

                -Não eu prefiro ficar por aqui mesmo.

                Durante o almoço percebi que o Sr e a Sra Wyse continuavam brigados. Os dois não se falaram e mais tarde ele não a acompanhou na visita ao irmão. Por um instante temi que ele pretendesse ficar no escritório, mas felizmente ele resolveu fazer outra coisa.

                Fui até minha casa e peguei minha varinha. Nunca tinha usado uma penseira antes e não sabia como funcionava. Aproximei-me da bacia de pedra rasa com entalhes de runas antigas na borda. O conteúdo da bacia emanava uma luz prateada. Puxei a varinha e toquei com ela a bacia. A superfície da substância prateada começou a girar muito depressa. A substância se tornara transparente e eu espiei dentro dela. Acabei me aproximando demais e mergulhando a cabeça na bacia. Minha cabeça não bateu no fundo de pedra. Fui caindo por alguma coisa gelada e escura. Senti-me sugado por um buraco negro.

                Eu estava na casa dos Potter, só que não lembrava em nada o lugar alegre que eu visitara várias vezes durante as férias. Observei os aurores examinando a cena. O quarto de Tiago estava horrível. Os pôsteres e as fotos todas rasgadas exceto por uma. Era uma foto dos Marotos tirada nas férias e um líquido vermelho escorria por ela parecendo vir do pescoço de Tiago como se este tivesse sido cortado. Fiquei, é claro, abalado ao ver aquilo tudo, tinha certeza de que caso estivesse em casa meu melhor amigo estaria morto. A marca negra, que era conjurada com freqüência cada vez maior, pairava sobre a casa.

                Então tudo desapareceu como se fosse feito de fumaça, de repente, eu só conseguia ver meu próprio corpo, porque todo o resto era um redemoinho de escuridão. Admito que me assustei.

                Depois me vi em uma rua trouxa, só que esta estava destruída. Casas incendiadas, corpos na rua e pessoas com aparência de loucas, que eu presumi que tinham sido torturadas.Mais uma vez a marca negra estava no céu. O mesmo processo, de sumiço da imagem, se repetiu.

                Encontrei-me no interior de uma das casas, a única que tinha sido poupada:

                -Querido, deixe que eu fale com eles.-ouvi e uma mulher apareceu confirmando minha suspeita. Era a mesma que eu vira acompanhando Lílian Evans.-Para começar não precisam lançar feitiço de memória algum. Também sou bruxa e sei tanto sobre esta guerra quanto vocês.-ela falou se dirigindo aos aurores.

                -Por que não tentou ajudar de alguma forma seus vizinhos?-um dos mais jovens questionou.         

                -Eu sozinha? Está louco? Não sei quais eram as ordens que Tom deu a seus servos.-todos a olharam para ela com um pouco de espanto. Não preciso dizer que na época também não entendi nada.-Tom Riddle. Voldemort.-ela esclareceu.-Chamei o ministério que era a única coisa que estava ao meu alcance. 

                -Então o Sr. Evans...

                -Meu marido e minha enteada são trouxas.

                -O que eles sabem sobre magia?

                -Meu marido tudo inclusive sobre a guerra. Tive de contar antes de casarmos. Mesmo assim eu agradeceria se o fizessem esquecer esse incidente. A Petúnia só tem conhecimento do mundo mágico, porque quando Lílian recebeu a carta de Hogwarts não conseguimos mais esconder.-todos ficaram atônitos, eu inclusive, como ela podia ter contado ao marido sobre a guerra antes de se casarem e já ter uma filha em idade de ir para a escola?

                -Lílian é sua filha com o Sr. Evans?-meu padrinho perguntou.

                -Claro!-ela respondeu visivelmente perturbada.-Qual família tradicional com filho no terceiro ano também foi atacada?

                -Os Potter.-responderam ainda mais confusos.

                -Acho que já conversamos o suficiente. Agora podem apagar esse terror da memória do resto da família.

                -Espere a Sra ainda não respondeu a todas as nossas perguntas.

                -Suponho que não e nem vou fazê-lo.-e ela saiu da sala deixando todos abobalhados.

                -Sirius, você não acha que já assistiu demais?-era meu padrinho me puxando de volta ao presente.

                -Desculpe!

                -Você a conhece?

-Quem?

-A menina, a filha da Sra Evans. Ela se chama Lílian, não?

-Sim e é da Corvinal. Não nos damos muito bem. Acho que ela não sabe sobre a mãe ser uma bruxa.

-Tem certeza? O que te faz pensar assim?-contei para ele como conheci a Evans e ele ficou ainda mais surpreso.

............................................................................................................................................................................

                As férias de inverno tinham acabado sem mais nenhuma novidade. Eu estava na Biblioteca de Hogwarts com meus amigos. Já tinha contado a eles sobre a Sra Evans e decidíramos investigar mais sobre o assunto. Começaríamos por conversar com Chloe Chant a melhor amiga de Lílian. Ela se tornara nossa amiga no fim do segundo ano, através do Remo. Os dois viviam na biblioteca. Ela era uma das meninas mais bonitas da escola com seus cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. 

                -Então o que vocês estão aprontando dessa vez?

                -Como você pensa mal de nós Chlo!-Remo falou se fingindo de inocente e ela sorriu.-Nós só queremos que responda a algumas perguntas sobre a sua amiga Evans.

                -Vocês acham que eu ajudaria vocês a fazer alguma coisa com Lily?

                -Não é nada disso Chloe! É que eu descobri uma coisa sobre a mãe dela no Natal e precisamos de mais informações.

                -Que tipo de informações?

                -Por que a Evans nunca passa o Natal em casa?

                -Perguntem para ela!

                -Qual é Chloe! Você sabe que ela jamais nos contaria! Nos detestamos, esqueceu?-Tiago interrompeu.

                -Primeiro vocês terão que nos explicar algumas coisas. Primeiro o que descobriram e o que isso interessa a vocês.-eu falei tudo para ela.-A mãe de Lily bruxa! Você tem certeza?

                -Absoluta! E aí vai ou não nos contar?

                -Sinto muito, mas não posso! Agora se você Sirius resolver ser um pouco mais simpático com ela acho que ela mesma te diria. Sabe a Lily gosta muito de você.

                -Está brincando? É a mim que ela mais detesta!-eu a interrompi.

                -Ela só faz isso para disfarçar. Confie em mim! Ou você duvida do seu charme? 

                -Não claro que não, mas...

                -Pode deixar! Eu vou dar um empurrãozinho. Quem sabe assim a Lily se afasta daquele seboso!

                -Só não entendi uma coisa, Chlo.-Remo interrompeu.-Por que você contou que a Evans gosta do Sirius e não pode responder a nossa pergunta?

                -Simples, Remo, Lily, jamais vai saber que falei isso a vocês e eu a ajudei o fazendo. Agora se eu contasse o que vocês querem saber o Sirius nunca iria se aproximar dela. 

............................................................................................................................................................................

                Chloe não demorou a cumprir sua promessa. Foi em uma aula de herbologia e a professora passou uma tarefa em dupla. Ele se apressou a fazer dupla com Remo e Tiago e Pedro se juntaram. A conclusão foi que eu e Lílian sobramos. 

                -Evans, por que implicamos um com o outro?-estávamos na biblioteca pesquisando para o trabalho. 

                -O que você quer Black?

                -Nada! Só acho que se vamos ter que fazer essa pesquisa chata juntos podíamos pelo menos nos tratar com educação.

                -Quem você pensa que engana? Olha se você está com medo de que eu revele o segredo do seu amiguinho ou faça mais alguma chantagem pode ficar tranqüilo.-ela sabia sobre Remo ser um lobisomem e já tinha usado isso para obter um favor.-Se bem que a sua vassoura nova seria uma ótima idéia!-eu fiz uma careta.-Brincadeirinha, Black! Eu só fiz aquilo daquela vez, porque era a única forma de você me ajudar e foi justo. Aquela idiota da Pilcher não sabe nada sobre quadribol e só tinha entrado para o time, porque a irmã é a capitã. Agora chega de mistério e me diga o que pretendia sendo simpático comigo.

                -Por que você sempre fica na escola no Natal?

                -E o que isso importa para você?

                -Eu perguntei primeiro.

                -E eu só respondo se você me explicar porquê quer saber.-me dei por vencido e acabei contando tudo a ela.-Deve haver algum engano. Mamãe é trouxa. Por que ela me esconderia se fosse uma bruxa?

                -Isso é o que eu também queria saber.

                -Eu vou investigar isso direito. Não precisa se intrometer. Isso não é da sua conta.

                -Evans para começar fui em quem descobri sobre a sua mãe e pelo que eu entendi o ataque a sua casa pode estar ligado ao a casa do Tiago e ele é meu melhor amigo.

                -Está bem! Eu vou te responder, mas não tem nenhuma ligação com o assunto. Eu não vou para casa, por causa da minha meio irmã. Petúnia odeia magia e sabe é difícil ser madrasta. Mamãe tem medo que as minhas brigas com Petúnia acabem afetando a relação delas, por isso acha melhor que nós nos vejamos o mínimo possível.

                -E a sua mãe? Já demonstrou alguma atitude anti-mágica?

                -Não. Se bem que ela não queria que eu viesse para Hogwarts. Meu pai demorou a convencê-la a me deixar vir.

                -Sua mãe é muito estranha Evans! Você acha que tem alguma chance de ela estar esperando que um ataque acontecesse?

                -Talvez, eu não sei. Acho que tenho de tentar descobrir. E você busque informações com seu padrinho e sobre a família de Potter. Temos que esquecer nossas diferenças para essa investigação e se você vai envolver seus amigos eu vou fazer o mesmo com os meus.

                -A Chloe tudo bem, mas não o Snape.

                -Eu decido e eu acho que ele pode ajudar bastante. Você não tem escolha se quer as minhas informações.


	6. O diário de Lily

5-O diário de Lily

nota da autora: Eu pensei muito em como contar a estória de Lílian e Tiago em uma fic narrada em primeira pessoa pelo Sirius. A solução que encontrei foi unir o diário da Lílian a narrativa do Sirius. Esse capítulo será, apenas do diário e nos próximos eu vou alternar. O diário da Lílian é escrito em forma de cartas inspirado no livro O Diário de Anne Frank. Para quem não leu é muito bom. Um dos melhores relatos sobre o sofrimento dos judeus na segunda guerra. **Diário de Lily Evans –07 de janeiro de 1973**

****

_         Eu nunca gostei de escrever em diário, porque não achava lógico escrever segredos que não queria que fossem lidos por ninguém.No entanto desde que isso tudo começou, eu estou precisando me abrir com alguém. Eu ganhei esse caderno de presente de natal de mamãe. Parece que ela estava adivinhando. Bem talvez ela estivesse. Para que eu me sinta como se realmente estivesse contando meus problemas para outra pessoa, vou escrever como se fossem cartas para Mia. Mia ou Amelia era a minha melhor amiga antes de eu vir para Hogwarts e infelizmente morreu no ataque a rua onde morávamos. Eu sinto muitas saudades dela. Não vou explicar toda a minha vida desde o início, apenas escrever como se fosse uma continuação de nossa correspondência, só que agora sem mais segredos._

**_07 de janeiro de 1973_**

_               Mia,_

         Tanta coisa mudou na minha vida desde que vim estudar neste internato, que é na verdade uma escola de Magia. Sim é isso mesmo! Eu sou uma bruxa! Desculpe não ter te contado isso antes. Teria explicado muita coisa, né? 

_         Entretanto não é sobre isso que eu quero escrever. Hoje aconteceu algo muito esquisito! Sim mais diferente do que ser uma bruxa, porque até mesmo aqui no mundo mágico isso é excêntrico. Eu estava no lago conversando com Severo. Eu já te falei dele, né? Estávamos discutindo a minha aproximação dos grifinórios. Ele realmente odeia todos eles, principalmente o Black. Voltando ao lago, eu estava observando a água distraidamente. Sabe quando você olha, mas não está realmente vendo? Então de repente apareceu uma figura estranha como uma visão. Era um rosto, cuja expressão denotava sofrimento. Os olhos da pessoa eram muito verdes como os meus e os de mamãe, mas não era possível enxergar os cabelos, porque estavam cobertos por um véu negro. _

_         Eu perguntei para o Severo, se ele tinha visto algo e para meu pavor a resposta foi negativa. Fiquei muito tonta e quase desmaiei. Até agora não sei direito o que aconteceu. Agora estou na enfermaria. Severo fez questão de me trazer até aqui, só que eu não pretendo falar nada sobre a visão com a enfermeira, por isso resolvi te escrever e contar tudo. Você sempre me compreendeu tão bem!_

_ Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, no entanto ultimamente tem ocorrido com mais freqüência. Vejo coisas na água durante o banho. A água sempre a água ou então os espelhos. Esse pesadelo começou, ou melhor, piorou, quando o Black falou sobre minha mãe ter um segredo ligado ao passado dela. Será que é isso que eu vejo? Ou será que é o meu futuro? Nós somos tão parecidas e as imagens nunca são nítidas. Além do mais não posso saber exatamente como serei daqui a alguns anos. Acho que vou enlouquecer! Por enquanto é só! Espero ter notícias melhores da próxima vez!_

_                                                                                                        Afetuosamente,_

_                                                                                                                                **Lily**   _

_  **28 de junho de 1973**_

_                Mia,_

_ Desculpe pelos dias que fiquei sem escrever! Andava tão ocupada com as provas. Eu não gosto muito de estudar, você sabe, ou melhor, até gosto só que apenas o que me interessa. Hoje eu volto para a casa depois do meu terceiro ano. Nossa eu já vou fazer 14 anos, você acredita nisso? _

_         Essa manhã aconteceu de novo, eu já devia ter me acostumado com isso. Às vezes acho que estou ficando louca. Como já comentei que por isso que resolvi me inscrever em adivinhação para tentar descobrir o que está acontecendo comigo e continuo pesquisando. A Chloe teve um ataque quando falei para ela que ia trocar Trato das Criaturas Mágicas por adivinhação. Ela não acredita nesse tipo de magia.De vez em quando ela é muito preconceituosa com toda aquela racionalidade. Eu sei que isso é uma característica da nossa casa e que eu também sou um pouco assim, entretanto, ela realmente exagera. Acho que se ela soubesse sobre o Remo ser...enfim o que ele é se afastaria dele para sempre. Eu me sinto culpada por esconder isso dela, só que ao mesmo tempo acho que se Chlo não descobriu isso até agora talvez ela não queira saber a verdade. _

_Voltando a essa manhã eu estava tomando banho quando vi essa imagem refletida na água: um vulto, encoberto por uma capa preta. Depois consegui enxergar o rosto não muito claramente, percebi que era uma mulher de olhos verdes como os meus e os de mamãe.As mangas da capa estavam arregaçadas e em um dos braços estava visível uma tatuagem negra na forma de um crânio. A mesma marca que aparece nos locais atacados pelo lado negro._

_Estou assustada! Quem é a mulher? Será que essa cena pertence ao passado da minha mãe e foi por se arrepender que ela passou a viver como trouxa?Eu estou com medo de tocar nesse assunto com ela. Sabe não é tão fácil quanto aquele estúpido Black pensa. Eu não posso simplesmente chegar e perguntar para ela: Por que você nunca me contou que era uma bruxa? Nas cartas eu fingi que não sabia de nada. No entanto eu preciso saber a verdade. E então o que eu faço?(Lily você realmente não está bem, mesmo que você escreva no diário como se fosse uma carta não há ninguém para responder! Ah Meu Deus eu estou realmente desesperada!) _

_Bem, eu realmente não tenho mais tempo, pois está na hora de pegar o expresso. Mais tarde te conto como foi o reencontro com minha família e sobre minha casa nova._

_                                                                                                                   Beijos,_

                                                                                                        Lily 13 de julho de 1973   Querida Mia,                   Aconteceu de novo! Eu já não suporto mais! Será que um dia eu vou escrever aqui o que garotas comuns escrevem em seus diários? Dessa vez foi no espelho. Eu estava calmamente me arrumando para uma festa. Quando o espelho, ao em vez da minha imagem refletida, passou a mostrar uma mulher ruiva em trabalho de parto. Eu achei que ela fosse morrer para dar a luz tal o esforço que ela fazia. Nasceu um bebê de cabelos negros. Era um belo menininho! Eu não conseguia ver o obstetra que fazia o parto e nem o ambiente onde acontecia. De repente a cena se apagou e mesmo assim eu não conseguia desviar os olhos do espelho que estava cinzento. Surgiu então mais uma mulher e como a visão estava confusa eu não saberia dizer se era a mesma da outra, ela estava para dar a luz novamente, só que dessa vez o bebê era uma menina. Depois disso desmaiei e acabamos perdendo a festa. Não preciso nem dizer que a Petúnia teve um ataque. Acho melhor parar agora se minha mãe ou meu pai me virem escrevendo não vão gostar, pois acham que eu preciso descansar.                                                                                                                    Um abraço,                                                                                                                                        Lily 20 de julho de 1973 

_Mia,_

_         Eu finalmente descobri o que são as minhas visões! Trata-se de um dom muito antigo. É hereditário então caso eu tenha filhas elas também sofrerão com essa maldição, provavelmente até mais do que eu. Excluí os descendentes masculinos, porque apenas mulheres podem ser videntes.      _

_Há várias intensidades em que se pode ter o dom. Há quem veja apenas o passado ou o presente e também o futuro e os que vêem de tudo um pouco. Existe quem possa evocar a visão e até mesmo direcioná-la. Outros somente sonham. Há os que só podem ver os de sua família ou eventos ligados ao próprio futuro e os que só não podem ver isso. Alguns podem interferir na imagem e até mesmo conversar. Resumindo é uma confusão e é um dom raro. Decidi parar de fugir. No início do ano letivo vou falar com Dumbledore sobre isso e ver como posso ser treinada para tentar que essa maldição me atormente menos._

_         O livro onde encontrei isso falava de Avalon. Lembra como nós amávamos os contos do rei Artur? Dizia que a última profetiza foi Raven e a última mulher com a visão completa Nimue. Pelo que percebi, da minha provação, até agora, eu não tenho completa. Só não saberia dizer se enxergo o passado ou o futuro, porque eles parecem se confundir na figura da misteriosa mulher de olhos verdes e roupa negra. Escrevo quando souber de mais alguma coisa!_

_                                                                                                                              Beijos,_

_                                                                                                                                        **Lily**_

****

**_31 de julho de 1973_**

****

_               Mia,_

                      _A visão de hoje foi assustadora! Eu vi Tiago Potter mais velho, pelo menos acho que era ele, no lago discutindo com alguém de capa negra. Imagino que fosse a mulher das outras visões. Em outras palavras provavelmente era eu. Isso é assustador! Eu talvez venha a ser uma comensal e não compreendo como. Ainda bem que li no livro que as visões não necessariamente se concretizam. Escrevi, porque realmente precisava desabafar, mas não me sinto com forças para continuar. Estou aguardando ansiosamente à volta das aulas para poder aprender a controlar esse tormento. Tomara que eu não perca todo o meu resto de sanidade até lá!_

_                                                                                                                               Um abraço,_

**_                                                                                                                        Lily  _****__**

****

**_05 de agosto de 1973_**

****

****_Querida Mia,_

_             Vou me mudar novamente! Minha irmã está tendo uma crise de rebeldia adolescente. Mamãe realmente parece estar fugindo de alguma coisa e papai fica tentando apaziguar os ânimos de todos. Acho que minha mãe também tem a visão. Tenho lido muito sobre o assunto. Descobri uma forma de desvendar de uma vez por todo o mistério._

_         Eu estava ajudando a empacotar umas coisas e vi um caderno como esse que eu uso para te escrever. Tentei abrir e estava trancado. Sei que é da minha mãe, porque fica junto com as coisas dela e deve ser mesmo secreto, pois ela ficou furiosa quando me viu com ele na mão e me expulsou do quarto. Ainda bem que eu marquei a caixa onde ele está. O problema é que não sei como abrir sem magia e como sou menor não posso fazer feitiços fora da escola. Estou me esforçando para aprender a abrir fechaduras. Espero que da próxima vez que escrever já saiba de tudo._

_                                                                                                           Até breve,_

_                                                                                                                                                                                       **Lily**_

**_12 de agosto de 1973_**

****

****_Mia,_

_                Essa foi à visão mais louca que já tive! Não foi por acaso que perdi os sentidos logo depois. Parece que dormi um dia inteiro e meus pais ficaram mesmo preocupados, até mesmo Petúnia está sendo mais gentil comigo. _

_            Agora vamos ao que interessa! Afinal o que eu vi de tão interessante você deve estar se perguntando. Vou te responder que se eu ainda acreditava um pouco na minha sanidade isso serviu para me convencer do quanto estou maluca. Dessa vez foi na água. Eu vi a imagem de um leão,uma águia, um texugo e uma cobra. Todos esse animais juntos formando um só. Eles são os animais símbolos das casas de Hogwarts e deve ter alguma ligação. Só não sei bem qual.  _

_                                                                                                                  Até mais,_

                                                                                                                                 Lily 

****

**_18 de agosto de 1973_**

****

****_Queridíssima Mia,_

_                 Da última vez que escrevi estava tão concentrada naquela visão do estranho animal que nem falei sobre o diário de mamãe. Ontem finalmente começamos a desencaixotar as coisas. Cada um fazia isso com o que pertencia ao próprio quarto. Como papai foi trabalhar e não ajudou e para mim sobrou tempo, eu me ofereci para auxiliar o trabalho no quarto de meus pais e minha mãe no aceitou. Será que ela estava com medo de que eu resolvesse desvendar o mistério lendo o caderno?_

_         Então hoje de manha fui até o quarto de minha mãe, enquanto sabia que ela estaria na cozinha, com intuito de roubar o livro dos segredos dela. Eu já sou perita em arrombar cadeados mesmo sem utilizar feitiços. Demorei a encontrar em meio à confusão do quarto. Estava na última gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira, que tem chave, só que ainda bem não estava trancada. Eu peguei o diário e demorei a conseguir abrir e quando finalmente consegui minha mãe entrou no quarto. _

Nota da autora: Ficou pequeno o capítulo, mas acho que cumpriu o objetivo_. _E desculpe por essa última mensagem da Lílian acho que rasguei sem querer. 

_.     ___

****


	7. Ciúmes

**6-Ciúmes**

nota da autora: Mil desculpas pela demora! Vou tentar evitar que isso volte a acontecer. O ritual descrito por Lílian em sua primeira mensagem no diário foi baseado em _As Brumas de Avalon._ Como o próprio dom da Lílian também é inspirado no livro. 

         -Sirius, como é a seleção?-era a milionésima vez que Eliza me fazia a mesma pergunta durante aquelas férias. Ela parecia ter esperanças de que eu respondesse sem querer. 

         -Lizzy, eu já falei que é surpresa. Você saberá quando chegar lá.

         -Isso não é justo! Não seja malvado! Eu estou tão nervosa e você pode me acalmar. Por que não faz isso?

         -Eliza pare de pressioná-lo. Manter em segredo a forma como os alunos de Hogwarts são separados nas casas é uma tradição. Aprenda a ser mais paciente!-a Sra. Wyse se intrometeu em nosso diálogo tentando defender a minha atitude, mas tudo que conseguiu foi um olhar irritado da filha.

         -Lizzy se eu te contar perde toda a graça.-disse procurando acalmar os ânimos. 

Nesse instante chegamos a estação. Eu quis ajudá-la com a bagagem, no entanto ela não aceitou. Eu estava tão ansioso quanto ela para saber em que casa Eliza ficaria. No íntimo eu torcia pela Grifinória mesmo considerando improvável. 

-Oi Remo!-foi Eliza quem primeiro avistou um dos meus amigos antes mesmo de atravessarmos a barreira.

-Olá Lizzy! Como foi o fim de férias, Sirius? Animada?

-Foi normal. Ela está uma pilha de nervos! Cuidado com o que ela pergunta, porque Lizzy está tentando descobrir sobre o segredo antes da hora.

-Claro que estou. Eu quero estar preparada.Duvido que vocês não tenham ficado nervosos quando foi a vez de vocês. Quer dizer, você não conta Sirius, porque você se acha demais e nunca vai ter medo de ser incapaz de alguma coisa.-como eu queria que ela estivesse certa, mas obviamente que aquilo devia ser verdade naquele tempo.

-Lizzy, eu sinto muito, só que a minha mãe já estava doente no ano em que entrei para Hogwarts, então eu estava preocupado com outra coisa.

-Ah, me desculpe! Falando nisso como vai ela?-os Marotos passaram duas semanas das férias na minha casa e Remo teve que ir embora antes por causa da lua cheia e utilizara a saúde fraca da mãe como desculpa.

-Melhor agora, mas ela vive piorando. Acho melhor irmos logo para a plataforma 9 e ½, já está quase na hora.

-Não vão se despedir de mim?-a Sra Wyse chamou nossa atenção antes que atravessássemos.

-Adeus mãe.-Eliza disse enquanto era abraçada. Não pude deixar de reparar que ela retribuiu o gesto de forma forçada.

-Tchau, dinda!-eu disse envergonhado com a atitude de Eliza.

-Oi gente!-Já chegáramos na plataforma e Tiago viera ao nosso encontro. Todos nós o cumprimentamos e fomos indo juntos para o trem - Lizzy, me deixa levar seu malão para você?-ele disse já livrando-a do peso.

 -Muito obrigada!

-Hei! Por que você não me deixou te ajudar?-indaguei fingindo estar com ciúmes e talvez eu realmente estivesse. 

-O motivo é tão óbvio, Sirius! Você está carregando o seu malão e seria injusto te sobrecarregar com mais um, só que a do Tiago já está no trem então ele está livre para me ajudar.  Além do mais, minha mãe me considera incapaz de me virar sozinha e se eu demonstrar dependência de você na frente dela, ela vai pensar assim eternamente. 

Chegamos para o vagão que Pedro estava guardando para nós e nos acomodamos. Eliza acabou ficando conosco. Metade da viagem passou sem que fossemos perturbados. No entanto junto com a moça do carrinho de doces veio uma visita que atrapalhou a nossa paz:

-O que os senhores desejam?-cada um de nós comprou algumas guloseimas variadas. 

-Como foram as férias?-Chloe indagou assim que a mulher foi embora.

-Boas e a sua?-Remo perguntou.

No entanto ela não teve tempo de responder, pois nesse instante Lílian entrou no vagão. Um misto de sensações me invadiu ao vê-la. 

-Oi para todos. Quem é?-questionou com o ar de desdém apontando para a Eliza.

-É a Eliza Wyse uma amiga minha de infância. Ela está entrando este ano em Hogwarts.-respondi.-Lizzy essas são Lílian Evans e Chloe Chant ambas corvinais.

-Muito prazer!-Chloe sorriu simpática.-Os Wyse costumam ir para a Lufa-lufa, né? 

-Eu quase achei que fosse para um menino.-Lily interrompeu com seu costumeiro jeito absurdamente sincero.-Você não poderia ir procurar o pessoal da sua idade só por um instante para nós conversarmos?

-Vou me trocar.-Lizzy falou pegando suas vestes e abandonando o vagão, visivelmente chateada. Eu desejei segui-la, contudo tinha certeza de que Lílian tinha um motivo para não querer que Eliza ouvisse a conversa e eu queria escutar o que ela tinha a dizer.

-E então o que andou acontecendo pelo Mundo Mágico nessas férias?

-Nada demais. Atacaram a casa de Helen Armstrong. Parece que também roubaram livros sobre os ancestrais da família.-Chloe respondeu

-Outra aluna do nosso ano. Tinha alguém em casa dessa vez?

-Infelizmente sim. Uma tia já idosa e a avó da Helen.-foi Remo quem falou dessa vez.-As duas foram assassinadas com a maldição da morte.

-Foi realmente um absurdo. E você Evans descobriu alguma coisa?

-Minha mãe parece realmente estar fugindo de algo e ela finalmente assumiu para mim que é uma bruxa.

-Ela falou por quê escondia isso? E o que sabe sobre os ataques?-indaguei animado.

-Não ela só admitiu, porque eu a obriguei a isso. Ela tem um diário e eu ia abri-lo, entretanto, ela apareceu bem na hora e acabou confessando.

-Por que você não leu o diário dela?-perguntei irritado.

-Ela falou que ali tinha segredos que eu ainda não estava preparada para compreender e eu achei melhor não insistir.

-Como você pode ser tão estúpida?-questionei-a furioso.-Achei que quisesse tanto quanto nós descobrir o que está acontecendo.

-Sirius, veja pelo lado dela também. Eu conheço a mãe da Lily, se ela disse que a Lily não está preparada para saber ela provavelmente não está.-Chloe me interrompeu.

-Então a nossa união para desvendar o mistério acaba aqui?-Remo se intrometeu na conversa.

-É claro que não. Acho que podemos descobrir o que Você-sabe-quem está querendo com esses ataques, sem que para isso tenhamos que conhecer o segredo da minha mãe. E não é que eu tenha desistido de descobri-lo, eu apenas achei que brigar com ela não ajudaria em nada. Até tentei encontrar o diário novamente, mas minha mãe me conhece e o escondeu muito bem.

-Lily! Você não pode estar falando sério! Achei que você fosse obedecer a sua mãe. Quer dizer, talvez nós realmente devêssemos desistir.

-Eu concordo com a Chlo!-Pedro falou pela primeira vez.-Isso tudo pode ser realmente perigoso.

-Se o Pedro concorda eu devo estar muito errada.

-Engraçadinha!-exclamou Remo.-Isso só é perigoso se nós chegarmos realmente perto de descobrir tudo e alguém do grupo não for confiável.-Ele disse e olhou ao seu redor encarando cada um dos amigos.-Mas acho que esse não é o caso.

-Sei você está se esquecendo do Seboso Snape.-eu falei para provocar Lily.

-Quantas vezes terei que dizer que confio mais nele do que em você?- Lílian indagou irritada.

-Vocês dois querem parar de discutir pelo menos uma vez.-Chloe se apresou a dizer antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa em resposta.

-Eu preciso falar com o Severo. Vamos Chlo.-ela disse e as duas deixaram o vagão.

-Vocês não acham que a Lizzy já deveria ter voltado?-indaguei algum tempo depois. Eu não estava exatamente preocupado apenas receoso de que Evans a tivesse magoado.-Acho que vou procurá-la.-não precisei ir muito longe.-Por que não voltou para a cabine?-a questionei.

-Não quis atrapalhar vocês. Resolvi permitir que vocês ficassem em paz sem ter que aturar uma pirralha como eu.-ela disse chateada.

-Me poupe! Você sabe que nenhum de nós pensa isso de você. Eu sempre apreciei a sua companhia.

-A sua amiguinha ruiva então me adora. Sirius, você acha que eu não percebi nas férias as muitas vezes que vocês paravam de falar quando eu me aproximava? Eu não sou tão estúpida quanto pareço. Agora pode voltar para a companhia de seus amigos e não se preocupe comigo.

Eu fiz o que ela mandou, porque sabia que de nada adiantara insistir. Quando chegamos em Hogsmeade tentei vê-la entre a multidão de primeiro-anistas que seguiam Hagrid, mas ela devia estar no meio do bando. 

Observei com uma atenção anormal à cerimônia de seleção. Começando pela entrada dos alunos. A maioria deles estava entre o assombro e o nervosismo. Lizzy parecia estar realmente deslumbrada com o feitiço do teto. A vi ficar espantada ao ouvir o chapéu começar a cantar e aguardei ansiosamente a vez dela. Quando finalmente chegou e infelizmente Wyse é um dos últimos da lista, ela ficou um bom tempo com o chapéu na cabeça antes dele finalmente anunciar Lufa-lufa. Não pude deixar de notar que ela não pareceu exatamente feliz com aquela decisão. Eu estranhei aquela reação, porque Alex pertencera aquela casa.

-Lizzy e então mais animada agora que já foi selecionada?-perguntei após o banquete.

-Sirius, eu preciso seguir o monitor, senão vou me perder. Ao contrário de você eu não conheço o caminho para minha sala comunal. Nós não podíamos deixar essa conversa para outra hora?

-Não, enquanto você não me explicar o motivo de não ter gostado de ir para a Lufa-lufa.

-Não é óbvio?-ela indagou irada.- Estou cansada de todos me compararem com meu irmão. Tudo que queria era que percebessem que eu sou diferente dele. E ir para a mesma casa que ele não contribui muito para isso. 

-Por que te incomoda tanto que te achem parecida com Alex? Ele foi uma pessoa maravilhosa!

-É exatamente esse o problema. Eu sinto como se não estivesse a altura dele. Como se estivesse condenada a sempre viver a sombra dele. Você já reparou o quanto minha mãe vive nos comparando, diz que meu irmão não a desobedecia, que ele isso e aquilo. Alex era perfeito e eu sou apenas Eliza. Eu realmente não quero me perder Sirius.-ela disse seguiu seu caminho atrás de alguns alunos mais velhos da Lufa-lufa.

Eu estranhei aquelas palavras dela e fui refletindo sobre isso até a Grifinória. O que me perturbava era que várias atitudes de Lizzy pareciam refletir o desejo dela de ser como o irmão e agora ela falava isso. Eu realmente não a compreendia. Claro que eu já a ouvira dizer isso muitas vezes para a mãe, quando esta comparava os dois filhos, mas naquelas ocasiões era diferente. Algo me dava a certeza de que Eliza não me contara o verdadeiro motivo de não ter gostado da decisão do chapéu seletor. 

......................................................................................................................

         -Você poderia tê-la pressionado mais para que ela contasse a verdade. Assim nós já teríamos entendido tudo ou pelo menos estaríamos bem mais adiantados. Ao em vez disso estamos aqui tentando traçar um paralelo entre esses ataques.

         - Se for para você ficar insistindo nesse assunto eu vou embora. 

 -Não, Lily espere! Está bem eu paro de te lembrar o quanto você foi idiota-ela me repreendeu com o olhar.-Agora me diga o que seu amiguinho seboso descobriu sobre a invasão a Mansão Malfoy.

-Você finalmente se convenceu de que não foi uma encenação? Tudo que o Severo conseguiu que o Malfoy lhe dissesse foi que roubaram livros sobre a genealogia da família.

-Continuo achando que isso foi só para disfarçar, mas não custa nada investigarmos. Garanto que Malfoy falou isso, porque sabe que é uma das coisas que há em comum nos outros ataques e não quer que descubram que nada aconteceu realmente na casa dele.

-Severo garante que o Senhor Malfoy não é um comensal, apesar de concordar com os ideais de Você-sabe-quem. Ele diz que Malfoy considera abaixo de seu nível se sujeitar a servir outro bruxo por mais poderoso que ele seja.

-Acho tão ridículo ficarem chamando Voldemort de você-sabe-quem! Está claro que Snape falou isso apenas para defender o pai do amiguinho dele. Não me surpreenderia se descobríssemos que os pais do Snape também são.

-Você está sendo preconceituoso. Aposto que diz isso só porque eles são sonserinos. Agora só falta você começar a dizer que eu sou inferior por meu pai ser trouxa. Deixe para lá, eu vou indo. Já te passei todas as informações que eu tinha.

-Não espere!

Eu segurei o braço dela impedindo-a de sair, não queria que ela fosse embora chateada comigo. Lily se virou e nossos olhos se encontraram. Eu fitei os olhos verdes e senti uma vontade incontrolável de sentir os lábios dela nos meus. Aproximei-me e a beijei. O toque dos lábios dela nos meus foi suave e aos poucos o beijo foi ficando mais intenso. Separamo-nos e eu sorri ao perceber que Lily estava da cor de seus cabelos.

-Acho que nós ainda temos que conversar sobre um assunto muito mais interessante, não?

-Posso saber qual é?-ela perguntou fingindo inocência.

-Sei que é uma pergunta, cuja resposta é óbvia, só que tenho que fazê-la. Quer namorar comigo?

-Vou pensar no seu caso.-ela disse.

-Vocês corvinais pensam demais.-eu falei me aproximando dela e sentindo suas resistências caírem. A beijei mais uma vez dessa vez o toque de nossos lábios foi mais sedutor e aprofundamos mais o beijo. 

-Não ache que me convence assim tão fácil Black.-ela falou me provocando e caminhou na direção o castelo me deixando abobalhado.

...................................................................................................................... 

**_Diário de Lily Evans-05 de setembro de 1973_**

****_Mia,_

_                  Como eu odeio o estúpido Black! Ele é tão lindo e tão convencido. Hoje ele me beijou e logo depois me pediu em namoro. Eu não dei resposta, porque ele fez o pedido de forma petulante e me irritou. Eu quero aceitar e ao mesmo tempo não sei se devo. Droga! Por que ele tem que ser tão bonito? Simplesmente sou incapaz de ficar perto dele e não ficar pensando naqueles lindos olhos azuis. Hoje quando nossos olhos se encontraram achei que fosse derreter. Parece que pela primeira vez vou escrever como uma menina normal.Quer dizer eu imagino que é isso que povoa a mente das trouxas da minha idade e das bruxas também. Pelo menos da maioria._

_             Sinto muito te decepcionar, mas preciso te contar sobre a minha primeira aula de adivinhação. Eu falei com a professora sobre o meu dom (eu acho que é mais uma maldição isso sim) e ela chamou o diretor, apesar de eu mesma ter pensado em conversar com ele achei um pouco de exagero. Dumbledore me perguntou sobre minhas visões passadas. É claro que eu não contei nada sobre a mulher de olhos verdes, mas parecia que ele sabia que eu estava omitindo algo. É horrível ter que encarar aqueles gentis olhos azuis e mentir._

_             A professora parece não ter poder algum de adivinhação,só que ela é uma estudiosa séria sobre o assunto e sabe bastante sobre a teoria. Ela resolveu ver uma demonstração dos meus poderes e me ordenou que buscasse uma bacia de prata limpa e areada e a enchesse de água da chuva. Fui para a cozinha e consegui facilmente que os elfos me arranjassem a bacia. Passei na sala do professor de poções e após muitas explicações ele me cedeu a água da chuva que tinha em seu estoque. Depois que enchi a bacia voltei para a torre sem poder falar com ninguém. Encontrei Severo no corredor e fui um pouco grossa ignorando o cumprimento dele.Isso me preocupa, porque conhecendo Severo ele é capaz de se juntar até a Chloe para descobrir o que estou escondendo, caso desconfie de algo. Quando voltei a primeira coisa que a professora me mandou fazer foi soltar meus cabelos, tirar meus brincos e qualquer outra jóia que estivesse usando e colocasse longe da bacia e proibiu qualquer pergunta, disse que mais tarde explicaria tudo. Acabei ficando apenas com as roupas de baixo. Em seguida a professora colocou alguns grãos de ervas de um cheiro adocicado na bacia de água. Em seguida me disse em uma voz baixa e neutra para olhar para a água, ficar com a mente perfeitamente imóvel e descrever o que eu via. Eu não me lembro de nada do que eu vi. Ela me falou que aos poucos eu aprenderia a lembrar de uma visão induzida. Mesmo assim eu fiquei preocupada, pois, enquanto isso,vou contar coisas a ela sem saber e se eu tiver dito alguma coisa sobre a mulher misteriosa? Bem,é só isso por hoje._

_                                                                                                 Até qualquer dia,_

_                                                                                                                   **Lily**_

......................................................................................................................

         Depois de pensar um pouco na reação de Lílian ao meu pedido de namoro acabei concluindo que ela acabaria aceitando. Após alguns dias quando estávamos mais uma vez no lago trocando informações.

         -Sobre a sua proposta eu andei refletindo e resolvi dizer que sim.-beijei-a novamente dessa vez foi mais doce e ao mesmo tempo pareceu conter mais sentimento.

......................................................................................................................

**_Diário de Lily-15 de setembro de 1973_**

_         Mia,_

_               Namorar Sirius é ainda melhor do que eu esperava. Ele não é tão irritantemente presunçoso quando você o conhece bem. Mesmo assim às vezes detesto o sorriso confiante dele que ao mesmo tempo me atrai.Confuso, né?_

_             A única sombra que se abateu na minha atual felicidade é aquele maldito dom. Grande novidade! A questão é que eu já vi algumas vezes o Sirius beijando a amiguinha dele do primeiro ano. É claro que eu me esforço para não demonstrar que sinto ciúmes dela, mas de vez em quando é complicado. Ele passa tanto tempo com ela.  Não sentiria isso se não tivesse as visões, mas eu tenho e é algo que não posso mudar. Fico me repetindo que o que eu vejo não vai necessariamente acontecer e me acalmo, entretanto, é só vê-lo com ela novamente que a insegurança volta.Sou tão idiota!_

_                                                                                                    Beijos,_

**_                                                                                                             Lily  _**

......................................................................................................................

         Já estávamos em outubro e nesse período a tensão fora da escola continuava a mesma. Pedro era quem andava mais apavorado do que o normal, pois sua casa fora atacada. Um velho amigo da família, que estava hospedado na casa, acabou se tornando a vítima. Novamente a biblioteca foi o alvo principal. Eu não conseguia parar de me perguntar o que os comensais queriam com livros sobre a árvore genealógica de cada família.

         Meu namoro com Lílian ia bem, embora eu de vez em quando percebesse que ela andava um pouco tensa e que escondia algo. Ela e Lizzy não se suportavam. Isso me incomodava um pouco, porque algumas situações desconfortáveis surgiam desse antipatia mútua e acabou sendo esta a causa do término do nosso namoro, pelo menos da primeira vez.

         Como eu estava narrando tudo se passou em uma manhã de sábado. Estava tomando café e o correio coruja chegou como normalmente. Nada demonstrava que algo ruim aconteceria naquele dia, até que avistei Eliza vindo em minha direção parecendo descontrolada.

         -Sirius, você poderia me emprestar a sua vassoura?-ela me questionou parecendo um pouco triste.

         -Claro, mas antes você tem que me dizer o que aconteceu. E não tente me enganar dizendo que é só vontade de voar, porque eu não vou engolir essa.

         -Não te interessa. Agora você poderia pegar a vassoura, por favor?

         -Nada disso, ou você me conta ou não há empréstimo. Hei, desabafe Lizzy! Você se sentirá melhor se o fizer.

         -Vá buscar a vassoura, enquanto isso eu penso se te falo ou não.  Anda logo, senão eu roubo uma da escola.

Eu acabei fazendo o que ela queria, porque conhecendo Eliza ela queria ficar muito tempo simplesmente planando no ar e eu não confiava nas vassouras (se é que aquelas antiguidades podiam ser chamadas de vassouras) da escola desde aquele acidente na minha primeira aula de vôo.

-Fale agora, senão eu não te entrego nada.-disse erguendo a mão que segurava a vassoura colocando-a fora de alcance para Lizzy.

-Se quer mesmo saber meus pais se separaram. Agora você poderia me dar isso?-ela me questionou chateada.

Eu entreguei a vassoura a ela e fui correndo em busca de Tiago:

-Pontas, você poderia me emprestar a sua vassoura?

-Cadê a sua?-ele me questionou.

-Está com a Lizzy. E então vai ou não me emprestar?

-Para que você quer?-ele indagou.

-Para ir atrás da Eliza. Posso ou não pegar Pontas?-eu insisti.

-Claro, mas depois você precisa me explicar essa história direito.-eu mal o ouvi e saí correndo mais uma vez em direção ao dormitório.

Como eu suspeitava encontrei Eliza simplesmente parada no ar admirando o lago com o olhar perdido. Ela não estava chorando, no entanto, parecia um pouco deprimida. Eu também me sentia um pouco assim. Quer dizer meus padrinhos eram durante muito tempo os pais que eu gostaria de ter e era como se fossem realmente meus pais. Eles andavam brigando desde que aquela confusão toda de guerra começara, mas eu não esperava que fosse tão sério assim.

-O que faz aqui?- ela me questionou, quando eu me aproximei dela por trás e passei meu braço em torno de seus ombros para confortá-la.

-Saber como você está. E então como é saber que vai ter duas casas para ir durante as férias?

-Isso não é brincadeira Sirius!-ela exclamou irritada.-Não é por eles não estarem mais juntos, mas e se eles começarem a brigar para em que casa eu vou no Natal?

-Você fica em Hogwarts. É tão simples! Você é quem está fazendo tempestade em como d'água.-disse ainda em tom brincalhão.

-Não enche Sirius! Você poderia me deixar um pouco sozinha? Sabe foi para isso que eu vim aqui.

-Lizzy a solidão não faz bem e fugir também não. Você vai ou não me dizer o que realmente está te perturbando?

-Não é nada! Pode ir. Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Só preciso de um tempo para pensar.

-Ah, deixe de bobagem! Parece até uma Corvinal. Acho que já seio que pode te animar.-eu disse e comecei a fazer cosquinhas nela, que ria freneticamente.

-Sirius, seu louco! Eu podia ter caído!-ela falou tentando parecer séria assim que eu parei um pouco.

-Ih, estou achando que não foi o suficiente.-falei ameaçado iniciar uma nova seção de cosquinhas.

-Não! NÃO! Por favor, não Sirius.-ela disse se afastando rapidamente com a vassoura

Nós estávamos entretidos nessa brincadeira, quando mais alguém resolveu sobrevoar o lago. Vindo em nossa direção com expressão de poucos amigos, eu vi Lílian Evans.

-Como vai Lily?-eu perguntei sorrindo e indo ao encontro dela.

-Nada bem, odeio quando me dão um bolo. E então se justifique Sirius.-eu lutei para não fazer cara de culpado. A verdade é que esquecera completamente que tinha marcado de encontrá-la.

-Desculpe! É que a Lizzy não estava bem e eu ache melhor não deixá-la sozinha.

-Ela me parece bem até demais!-Lílian disse me encarando com descrença.-Por que você não diz logo que prefere a companhia dela a minha?-indagou parecendo magoada.

-Lily não fale bobagem! Que ciúmes idiota! Lizzy é como se fosse minha irmã mais nova e ela só tem onze anos.

-Você tem razão eu estou sendo tola. E então a manhã ainda não está totalmente perdida e ainda temos a tarde? O que você quer fazer?

-Lily, eu falei sério, quando disse que a Lizzy está precisando de apoio. Você não se incomoda de deixarmos para outro dia?

-Sirius, você pode ir! Eu não preciso de babá. Só vou ficar por aqui mais um tempo e no almoço te devolvo a vassoura. Obrigada por emprestá-la.

-Você deixou ela voar com a sua vassoura?-Lily me questionou incrédula. Eu era bastante possessivo com a minha vassoura nova e já tinha me recusado a permitir que Lílian a usasse.

-Sim eu deixei. Eliza, você acha que eu vou deixar você escapar tão fácil? Eu não vou sair daqui e nem você, enquanto não me contar o que está te perturbando.

-Então eu vou indo e não precisa se preocupar com o nosso dia juntos. Não vai ser hoje e nem nunca.-Lily disse já se afastando.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?-eu a segui e perguntei.

-Que nosso namoro está acabado!-ela falou e foi embora.


	8. Remo e Chloe

**7-Remo e Chloe**

         -Você não vai atrás dela?-Eliza me questionou.-Olhe se é por minha causa eu já te disse milhares de vezes que tudo que quero é ficar sozinha e se você não for embora eu vou.

         -Não vou me sujeitar a essa chantagem emocional estúpida dela. Daqui a pouco Lily cai em si e tudo volta ao normal. Achei que você não gostasse dela.

         -E não gosto. Na minha opinião a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer para você é que esse namoro terminasse. Não sei o que você viu nela.

         -Você está desviando a conversa do assunto sobre o qual eu vim para falar.-eu disse tentando parar de pensar no que acabara de ocorrer.

         -Não quero falar sobre isso, tudo bem? Eu vou indo. Preciso ir para a biblioteca terminar um dever.

         -Já disse que não vou te deixar em paz enquanto não me disser o que realmente está sentindo em relação à notícia.

         -Quem você pensa que é para me impedir?-ela indagou e aterrissou. Eu a segui, mas ela foi mais rápida e correndo foi se esconder aonde eu não poderia perturbá-la na sala comunal da Lufa-lufa.

         Eu acabei resolvendo não insistir e ao ver Snape no corredor resolvi descontar toda a minha frustração por aquele péssimo dia nele. Escondi-me e joguei umas bombas de bosta no sonserino idiota. Estava indo até a sala comunal grifinória rindo, quando encontrei o professor Orkney. Ele era professor de DCAT e diretor da sonserina e era muito antipático com todos sem exceção. 

         -Aprontando novamente Black?

         -Eu, professor? Imagina! Estava só indo para a Biblioteca estudar-falei fingindo inocência.

         -Black o dia que eu acreditar que você está estudando eu vou estar pronto para ser internado no St Mungus por insanidade.

         -Assim o senhor me ofende professor! Logo eu que sou tão aplicado.

         -Muito engraçado Black. Agora saia do meu caminho antes que eu resolva tirar pontos da Grifinória.-para meu azar nesse instante Snape passou acompanhado de Chloe, o que eu estranhei, e é claro foi falar com o professor, que não demorou a somar dois mais dois e concluir que eu era o culpado.-Menos vinte pontos Black e detenção.

         Eu sinceramente não liguei muito para essa penitência. Já me acostumara as detenções e quanto aos pontos depois eu os recuperava com o quadribol. O que me intrigara era ver Chloe com Severo Snape, pois ela sempre parecera detestá-lo tanto quanto eu. Aprimeira pessoa que encontrei ao chegar na sala comunal foi Remo e eu fui rapidamente conversar com ele sobre o que acabara de ver, afinal ele era quem melhor a conhecia.

         -Eu sei!-ele me respondeu assim que contei a ele.-Os dois andam muito juntos ultimamente principalmente na biblioteca.-ele falou e deixou transparecer que estava chateado.-Acho que estão pesquisando alguma coisa e não estão nos dizendo.

         -Eu esperava isso do Seboso, mas a Chloe? Isso está muito estranho! Você gosta dela, né?-eu já percebera aquilo antes, é claro, entretanto achara melhor deixar quieto e esperar que o próprio Remo decidisse fazer algo quanto a isso. No entanto diante daquela situação percebi que era melhor que meu amigo agisse logo. Não que eu considerasse Snape uma ameaça, só achava melhor prevenir. 

         -Sirius, você sabe que não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. Não sem contar a ela sobre o meu segredo e não tenho coragem de fazer isso.

         -Por que não? Lembra que nós descobrimos antes e ficamos esperando que você resolvesse falar conosco. Ela é esperta e também vai acabar percebendo tudo. Você sabe que não pode esconder isso dela para sempre e acho que o fato de ter mentido vai ser pior do que a verdade, que afinal não é sua culpa.

         -Sirius, você não conhece a Chlo, ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas bem você sabe como as pessoas vêem os lobisomens e eu receio que ela passe a me ver com desconfiança ou pior que ela comece a me evitar por medo. Eu não suportaria nenhuma dessas possibilidades!

         -Pelo amor de Deus, Remo, a Chloe é corvinal, então supostamente é inteligente e deve saber que todo esse preconceito é uma idiotice. Além do mais se ela tiver qualquer uma dessas atitudes merece mesmo ficar com o Seboso!

         -Sirius, você já ouviu falar que uma mentira repetida mil vezes vira verdade? Esse é o caso dos lobisomens. Disseram tanto que somos perigosos, o que é verdade durante a lua cheia e que não somos confiáveis mesmo em nossas formas humanas, que todos passaram a acreditar nisso.

         -A Chloe te conhece Remo, ela deve saber que você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e que o que acontece durante a lua cheia não muda isso.-Remo sorriu. 

Eu sabia que ele já sofrera muito com a discriminação, inclusive com o medo de não entrar para a escola, que é o que provavelmente teria acontecido se Dumbledore não tivesse se tornado o diretor. No entanto nós, os Marotos, sabíamos que tudo que ele precisava era de amigos, pessoas que não se importassem de ele ser um lobisomem e que o apoiassem. Por isso nós decidíramos nos transformar em animagos para podermos acompanhá-lo durante suas transformações, mas sobre esse assunto eu falarei mais depois, o que importa agora é a minha tentativa de convencer Remo a pedir em namoro a garota de seus sonhos.

-Mesmo assim, eu simplesmente não estou preparado. Além do mais contar a ela sobre isso não é o único obstáculo, eu...eu...e se ela gostar de outro? Quer dizer se falar com ela e ela não sentir o mesmo vai se afastar e aí vou perder até a amizade dela. Ou mesmo que ela também goste de mim, mas o namoro não dê certo terei estragado nossa amizade.

-Então é esse o problema e você só estava se escondendo por detrás da sua condição! Deixe de ser medroso, Remo! Acho que eu posso ajudar.-disse, pois acabara de ter uma idéia.

-Sirius, espere!-ele falou quando eu já ia em direção ao buraco da Mulher Gorda, mas eu não lhe dei ouvidos.-Olhe lá o que você vai aprontar!-ele recomendou sem mais esperanças de que eu lhe contasse o que estava tramando.

.....................................................................................................................

         -Obrigada!-Eliza disse me devolvendo a vassoura e indo rápido para a mesa da Lufa-lufa sem me dar tempo de falar coisa alguma.

         Eu me sentei com a atenção voltada para a mesa da Corvinal e sorri ao encontrar quem eu estava procurando. Só esperava que ela já não estivesse tão irritada. O meu plano para ajudar meu amigo possuía dois objetivos. Um deles era juntar Remo e Chloe e o outro era voltar com Lílian.

         -Oi, Sirius! Como foi com a Lizzy?-Tiago indagou sentando ao meu lado.

         -Normal! Fiz ela rir, mas não consegui fazer com que ela conversasse comigo sobre como estava se sentindo.

         -Afinal o que aconteceu?-ele perguntou parecendo preocupado.

         -O Sr. E a Sra. Wyse estão se separando.-respondi voltando a pensar no assunto.

         -Que chato! E você como recebeu a notícia? Quer dizer eles são como a sua família, né?

         -É e eu estou meio confuso. Acho que só vai cair a ficha quando eu voltar para casa e um deles não morar mais ao lado. Vamos falar de outra coisa, ok? Acho que devíamos ajudar o Remo a falar com a Chloe.-disse e contei a ele o que pretendia fazer.-Tiago a Lily está se levantando agora eu vou lá falar com ela.-eu fui correndo até a entrada do Salão Principal.

         -O que quer comigo, Black?-ela perguntou com uma expressão nada simpática estampada na face.

         -Você podia ser menos irritadinha, hein Evans? Não é minha culpa que você seja infantil a ponto de ter ciúmes até da própria sombra. De qualquer forma não é sobre isso que eu vim falar com você.

         -Não?-ela questionou parecendo incrédula.-Então é sobre o que?-ela indagou irônica.

         -Remo e Chloe.-respondi satisfeito por ver que ela não aparentava ter ficado feliz com o que ouvira.-O que você acha que ela sente por ele?

         -Eu tenho certeza de que ela gosta bastante dele, sabe mais do que apenas como amigo.-eu sorri ao ter minhas suspeitas confirmadas e ver que não seria complicado executar meu plano.-O que isso interessa a você?

          -É que como você já deve desconfiar ele também gosta dela, só que é muito inseguro e tem aquele probleminha.

         -Ele deveria contar a ela. Chloe não descobriu até agora, porque resolveu ficar se enganando. Dizem que o pior cego é aquele que não quer ver, mas até nesse caso existe um momento que a verdade está tão clara que a pessoa é obrigada a enxergar. Isso vai acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde e se ele não disser nada só vai tornar tudo mais difícil para ele. Ainda mais se eles estiverem namorando. O que você pretende fazer?

         -Eu concordo com você sobre o segredo, entretanto, ele não está preparado e acho que facilitaria se ele estivesse seguro quanto ao que ela sente por ele.

                   -Você podia me dizer logo como pretende convencer o Remo a falar com ela sobre o que sente?

         -Ele só funciona nesses casos se sentir encurralado, então eu pensei que se ele tivesse medo de perdê-la talvez resolvesse tomar uma atitude. 

         -E onde eu entro nisso?-ela me questionou.-Quer dizer além de garantir que ele não vai levar um fora, você acha que eu posso fazer mais alguma coisa?

-Eu estava passando hoje e...-achei melhor omitir a brincadeirinha que fizera com o melhor amigo dela.-bem vi Snape e Chloe juntos no corredor, e como eles sempre se detestaram, estranhei. Então eu pensei que essa amizade podia ser a oportunidade perfeita. Eu contava com você para conseguir que Chloe se aproximasse ainda mais do Snape. Quer dizer os dois são seus amigos não deve ser tão difícil agora que, não sei como, mas também nunca entendi como você pode ser amiga dele, a Chloe atura ele.

         -Pode deixar comigo. É só?-por um momento eu cogitei a possibilidade de tentar reatar com ela naquela hora, no entanto eu tinha o meu orgulho e não iria me submeter aos caprichos dela.

......................................................................................................................

**Diário de Lily-03 de outubro de 1973**

         _Mia,_

_                Parece que esse dia não vai acabar nunca! Primeiro o Sirius me dá um bolo e eu o encontro com aquela garotinha irritante. A imagem dos dois se beijando em uma das minhas visões veio a minha mente e perdi o controle, quando ele disse que preferia ficar ali com ela a passar o dia comigo. Ah, como eu me arrependo de ter sido tão boba! O que me deixa mais chateada é que ele parece não estar nem ligando. Veio falar comigo e nem tocou no assunto, foi como se para ele nosso namoro nunca tivesse existido._

_            Para piorar a situação o que eu temia aconteceu. Chlo e Severo se uniram para investigar o que está acontecendo comigo e eu realmente não quero que nenhum deles conheça o meu segredo. Pelo menos o Sirius serviu para alguma coisa. Ele sem querer me disse como resolver o problema. Ele quer ajudar o Lupin a ficar com a Chlo, então eu raciocinei que se isso acontecesse ela e Severo brigariam. Claro que o plano de Sirius envolve uma parte perigosa, contudo eu já resolvi o que vou fazer. Deixarei Chlo entrever a poção que bebo para evitar visões (não que dê muito certo). Claro que vou estragá-la antes, senão os estarei dando uma pista e já chega meu encontro com Severo no corredor e meu grito no banho no outro dia. Espero que da próxima vez que escrever, eu tenha notícias melhores!_

_                                                                                                      Um Abraço,_

_                                                                                                            **     Lily**_

......................................................................................................................

         -Eu não sei o que fazer! Nós fazemos os trabalhos de herbologia juntos, desde que nos conhecemos. Essa semana ela simplesmente estava ocupada demais pesquisando algo com o Snape e não quis nem me dizer o que é.-Remo comentou certo dia.

         -A resposta é simples fale com ela. Garanto que depois disso ela não vai querer nem ouvir falar no Seboso.-Tiago respondeu.

         -Para vocês dois é tão fácil. Também, vocês são populares, por causa do quadribol e parece que a palavra insegurança não existe nos seus vocabulários.

         -É isso aí! E também não deveria estar no seu. Remo, qualquer um que já tenha visto vocês dois juntos percebe que gostam um do outro.-disse chateado com as palavras dele.

         -Eu concordo com o Aluado! O fato de tudo ser simples para vocês não significa que seja assim para o resto de nós. As garotas são complicadas nunca se tem certeza do que passa pela cabeça delas. Veja o que a Evans fez com o Almofadinhas.

         -Você não está ajudando, Rabicho.-retruquei irritado.

         -Só estava sendo sincero. Estou cansado de vocês e de toda essa auto-confiança. Nem todos somos perfeitos, está bem?-ele disse e deixou o quarto.

          -Vou atrás dele!-Remo disse ao perceber que nem eu nem Tiago estávamos dispostos a fazer algo.

         Eu desci pouco depois pensando em falar com Lílian sobre a segunda parte do plano, pois era óbvio que a primeira não fora o suficiente. No entanto o que estava me perturbando era que até agora nada do que eu andara fazendo para voltar com Lily tivera resultado. Olha que eu me esforcei, cheguei a sair com a Pilcher que era a garota que ela mais detestava devido ao incidente da vaga no time de quadribol. A procurei com o olhar na mesa da Corvinal e fiquei feliz ao me dar conta de que ela também estava olhando para mim.

         -Evans, nós poderíamos conversar?-indaguei me colocando na frente dela impedindo sua passagem. Estava tentando falar com ela desde o fim do café, mas ela parecia determinada a me ignorar.

         -Ia adiantar de alguma coisa se eu dissesse que não?-ela comentou com um tom de ironia na voz.

         -Ainda bem que você sabe! É sobre a nossa tentativa de juntar o Remo e a Chloe. Eu acho que só ameaça não está sendo suficiente.

         -O que você sugere?-ela me questionou parecendo estar menos interessada ainda em nossa conversa.

         -Podíamos colocar os dois em um ambiente ideal para ele se soltar. Sabe criar um local com uma atmosfera de romance no ar.

         -Foi você quem pensou nisso?-ela indagou visivelmente incrédula.

         -Claro!-menti, pois na verdade a idéia tinha sido de Pontas, para impressioná-la.-Por que você não achava que eu pudesse ser romântico?

         -Isso não é romantismo é só uma forma de manipular sentimentos. Onde você pretende promover esse encontro?

         -Em uma das salas desertas. Isso é só dar uma volta pelo castelo e escolher. A sua parte é bolar a decoração e dar um jeito de levar Chloe até lá. Ah, e é claro me ajudar a arrumar.

......................................................................................................................

**Diário de Lily-05 de outubro de 1973**

_Mia,_

_               Estou tão feliz! Tudo começou hoje de manhã, quando Sirius foi me procurar mais uma vez para falar do Lupin. Como parece que o ciúme não está sendo suficiente para fazer aquele garoto agir (É muito lerdo mesmo!). O Sirius resolveu dar mais um empurrãozinho e mais uma vez pediu o meu auxílio. Estou começando a achar que esse plano todo era uma desculpa que ele arranjou para passar algum tempo comigo e ele que pediu para o amigo fingir que está sem coragem de se declarar (eu realmente não consigo achar que alguém possa ser tão cego, mesmo que esse alguém seja o Lupin). O que me deu essa idéia foi ele hoje a tarde ter me pedido para ir passear com ele pelo castelo em busca do local para o encontro que vamos promover entre os dois. Daí adivinha aonde ele me levou? Na sala onde costumávamos nos ver. É claro que isso me irritou, pois eu sempre pensei naquele lugar como NOSSO. Sei que os garotos não ligam muito para isso e que ele provavelmente já levou outras lá, só que pensei que ele podia pelo menos FINGIR que se importava e que ele não precisava esfregar na minha cara que o nosso relacionamento não tinha significado nada para ele, só que depois refleti sobre o assunto e percebi que ele pode ter feito isso para me lembrar de nós dois. Daí ele me surpreendeu mostrando uma passagem secreta que há naquela sala e dá em outra e acabamos decidindo que seria do outro lado da passagem que promoveríamos o jantar romântico de nossos amigos. Só espero que isso finalmente dê resultado, pois hoje vi Chlo com um livro sobre adivinhação e considerando o quanto ela acha essa área da magia ridícula e falsa acho que ela está chegando perto de descobrir o meu segredo. Então é bom que ela tenha algo para desviar os pensamentos dela disso._

_                                                                                                          Até mais,_

_                                                                                                                     **Lily**_

......................................................................................................................

         -Pronto Pontas! A Lílian já foi buscá-la e o Rabicho já deve estar trazendo ele –no último minuto Tiago conseguiu convencer Pedrinho a auxiliar em nossa armação. Já que ele era de nós o que melhor fingia inocência.

         -Então eu vou indo. Tá tudo arrumado e os elfos fizeram muito bem a cesta que eu trouxe. E não estou afim de ficar segurando vela!-eu sorri. Meu amigo sabia que eu tentaria voltar com Lily naquela noite e não queria atrapalhar.

         -Para o que me chamou aqui Black?-Lílian entrou na sala justamente naquele instante.-O Lupin ainda não apareceu! Acho melhor ele não demorar.

         -Que estranho. Tiago tem certeza que o Pedro não mudou de idéia?-achei ótimo ele ter tido uma desculpa para nos deixar a sós, apesar de ter ficado realmente preocupado com aquele atraso.-Evans eu só falei para você vir até aqui, porque supus que você quisesse ver o resultado de nosso esforço.

         -Você está sugerindo que vamos espiar os dois?-ela indagou como se eu tivesse dito o maior absurdo.

         -Até parece que nunca observou ninguém escondido antes.-disse maliciosamente.-Além do mais eles podem precisar de mais uma forcinha.

         -Está bem! Eu fico!-ela cedeu e enfeitiçou o quadro para que pudéssemos ouvir o que estava acontecendo na sala ao lado. 

Uma coisa que poucos sabem sobre o castelo de Hogwarts e que eu e os outros Marotos acabamos descobrindo em nossa busca por passagens secretas é que muitas vezes os olhos dos quadros são mágicos e se houver um outro quadro do outro lado da parede é possível enxergar através deles.Claro que para isso é necessário primeiro executar um feitiço que tira a vida do quadro.  

Assim que estava tudo pronto eu e Lily começamos a verificar no que daria aquele plano. Vimos Remo entrar e se surpreender ao encontrar Chloe e quase não contive o riso ao vê-lo corar.

-Eu devia ter desconfiado que eles estavam tramando alguma coisa!-ele exclamou e fiquei aliviado ao perceber que sua voz não demonstrava irritação.-E-em-t-ta-tão j-já-á q-qu-que es-t-ta-mo-s a-q-qu-qui v-vo-c-cê q-que-r j-já-n-t-ta-r?-eu fiquei desesperado ao ouvi-lo gaguejar tanto. Para minha sorte Chloe não aparentou se importar.

Os dois ficaram um bom tempo comendo e conversando e meu amigo estava começando a se soltar, quando o rádio que colocáramos com esperanças de que eles dançassem começou a tocar uma canção leve. Teria que me lembrar de agradecer ao Hagrid pelo empréstimo.

-A-a-c-ce-i-ta-ta da-dan-ç-çar?-ele indagou sua timidez nitidamente voltando tanto que seu rosto estava mais vermelho que os cabelos de Lily.

-Sabe, eu não estou afim de segurar vela!-eu disse e ela se virou. Ela estava prestes a soltar algum comentário do gênero à idéia de ficar aqui e ver o que está acontecendo foi sua, só que a nossa proximidade física criou um instante de tensão nós nos encaramos por um tempo, sem que nenhum dos dois dissesse coisa alguma. Até que cedemos aos nossos impulsos e sem nem ao menos nos darmos conta do que acontecera já estávamos nos beijando.-Não ouse terminar comigo de novo Lílian Evans.-eu disse assim que fui capaz de soltá-la.

-Você é uma peste Sirius! É impressionante como consegue tudo que quer!-ela exclamou rindo.-Agora acho melhor nós conferirmos o que está acontecendo do outro lado, pois com a estupidez do seu amigo nunca se sabe.

-Hei! Ele não é estúpido! É inseguro, o que é completamente diferente.-disse voltando a observar os dois.

Eles ainda dançavam, entretanto, não parecia que estivessem namorando. Remo estava com uma expressão pensativa. Acho que foi aquela distração que causou o que veio a seguir. 

-Ai!-Chloe exclamou reclamando de ter tido seu pé pisoteado por Remo.

-D-de-s-des-cu-l-p-pe - ele falou voltando ao mundo real.-Chlo...-ele começou e era óbvio que estava nervoso e ao perceber isso ela começou a rir, não de escárnio, mas de alívio.

-Eu também gosto de você, seu bobo!-ele simplesmente a encarou confuso ao ouvir aquilo e depois sorriu e a beijou. 

-É, acho que agora é hora de namorarmos.-disse assim que presenciamos a cena. Lily simplesmente se aproximou e passou seus braços por trás do meu pescoço e brincou com meus cabelos.

Nota da autora: Sei que esse capítulo não foi exatamente dos mais movimentados, mas os acontecimentos dele serão importantes mais tarde na estória. O final foi feliz, só me pergunto até quando essa alegria vai durar.    


	9. Descobertas

**8-Descobertas**

**Diário de Lily-20 de outubro de 1973 **   

_Mia,_

               Estou me sentindo extremamente culpada! Não que eu esteja arrependida, contudo encarar os olhos tristes de Severo e saber que eu fora em parte responsável pelo sofrimento dele, foi doloroso. Entretanto como eu podia saber e o que mais podia fazer? Permitir que eles descobrissem o meu segredo? Isso jamais!

_             Pelo menos sobre esse assunto, por enquanto posso ficar descansada. A briga de Severo e Chlo foi feia!Ainda sou capaz de ouvir as palavras iradas dos dois, sempre que me recordo do acontecido._

_           "Está atrasada novamente. Aposto que estava com o seu namoradinho." Ele falou visivelmente chateado. Eu estava atrás da estante espionando os dois._

_ "E o que você tem com isso? De qualquer forma para a sua felicidade o Remo vai viajar esta semana. A tia dele morreu." Ela respondeu impaciente. _

_"Como pode acreditar nessa bobajada?"  Severo retrucou ficando irritado. _

_"O que quer dizer com isso? Severo Snape explique essa insinuação ou eu nunca mais falo com você."_

_ "Como pode ser tão sonsa Chlo?Vai me dizer que nunca reparou a freqüência com que seu namoradinho se ausenta? Ele não pode ter tantos parentes assim! E mesmo que tenha não deveriam ficas doentes todos com espaços tão pequenos de tempo, né? Talvez a família dele esteja sob o efeito de alguma maldição. O próprio Remo Lupin não parece ser uma pessoa muito saudável. Eu se fosse você pensaria bem antes de entrar para aquela família." Ele falou com aquele ar petulante de quem sabe que está certo e suponho que isso contribuiu e muito para o que veio a seguir._

_"Como ousa insultar Remo dessa maneira? Éramos amigos e você está estragando tudo, por causa do seu ciúme estúpido. Quando vai entender que nunca senti nada mais profundo por você? Talvez fosse melhor não nos falarmos mais depois de hoje!" Essa reação confirmou minhas suspeitas de que minha amiga ainda estava na fase da negação. Perguntava-me quanto tempo aquilo ainda duraria. Depois de dizer isso ela saiu correndo intempestivamente recebendo um olhar de censura da bibliotecária e eu resolvi abandonar o meu esconderijo e ir conversar um pouco com meu pobre amigo. Espero que ele se recupere, mas conhecendo-o e pelo que pude perceber do que nos falamos ele não vai desistir assim tão facilmente. Vai investigar a verdade nem que seja por vingança. Com isso parece que passou a detestar ainda mais os quatro grifinórios._

_                                                                                                Beijos,_

_                                                                                                         **Lily **_

......................................................................................................................

         Eu fiquei me perguntando se devia contar alguma coisa sobre como eu e meus amigos nos tornamos animagos ou não. Acabei decidindo falar, porque isso ainda vai ser muito importante no decorrer dessa história. Acho que devo começar a narrar do início que é justamente como tomamos essa decisão. Para isso é necessário retroceder alguns anos para o meu segundo ano.

         Naquela época um segredo guardado por um de nós impedia que a união dos Marotos fosse completa. Ainda detestava a Lily, chamando-a de Evans e aprontando algumas brincadeirinhas bem desagradáveis com ela, embora nosso alvo principal normalmente fosse o Seboso Snape.(A Autora interrompe: Meu Deus, ele está escrevendo isso não sei quanto tempo depois e ainda chama o Snape assim! Está bem, ele tem seus motivos!).

         Um dia no meio de outubro logo depois da segunda viagem de Remo no ano. Nós estávamos conversando em voz baixa para não acordá-lo. Ele sempre voltava muito cansado. Estávamos preocupados, pois já não acreditávamos mais nas desculpas dele. Só que mais alguém considerava aquelas sumidas ocasionais muito estranhas e andava espionando e pesquisando. Foi isso que descobrimos naquele dia.

         Deixávamos o salão principal em direção a primeira aula. A conversa estava em um falso tom de animação e descontração, pois estávamos meio tensos devido à áurea de desconfiança que pairava no ar. Foi quando a última pessoa que esperávamos que se aproximasse para tentar ter um diálogo amigável com um de nós, apareceu. Lílian Evans veio sem pestanejar, como se sua atitude fosse a mais normal do mundo, em direção ao Remo.

         -Lupin, eu preciso falar com você.- disse com seu tom habitualmente confiante.-A sós!-completou ao ver a nossa falta de disposição de nos afastarmos. Ele nos lançou um olhar suplicante e acabamos continuando o nosso caminho ainda mais ressabiados. 

         Mais tarde ainda naquele dia tentamos arrancar dele o que ela queria, só que ele se recusou a contar usando Chloe como escudo. Falou que era algo ligado ao aniverssário dela, mas não nos convenceu. Resolvemos ir direto a fonte, ou seja a Evans. Aquela foi a primeira vez que venci a aversão que costumava ter por ela para conseguir algo, mas pelo menos fui bem sucedido.

         -Evans, o que você queria com Remo hoje cedo?-indaguei sem fazer a menor questão de tentar ser gentil.

         -Virou protetor do seu amiguinho agora Black? Só fui perguntar como estava a mãe dele.Não foi por isso que ele se ausentou?-o ar de sabe tudo e o jeito irônico como me respondeu me deu certeza de que ela estava escondendo algo.

         -Não foi a prima pequena dele que morreu afogada.-eu disse fingindo pesar pelo acontecido. Não me levem a mal, porém Remo já tinha dado justificativas como aquela tantas vezes que nenhum de nós engolia mais.

         -Ah, coitado! Enganei-me! Dê meus pêsames a ele.-ela falou ainda mais irônica e eu fui perdendo a paciência.Será que ela não estava disposta a parar de fingir?

         -Evans, conta outra! Você descobriu alguma coisa e está tentando me fazer de bobo, mas isso não cola. Vocês dois poderiam ter ao menos combinado que mentira iriam usar.-eu falei deixando claro o quanto aquilo tudo me exasperava. Cheguei a pegar os braços dela e forçá-la a me encarar.- Diga o que sabe agora!-ordenei. Ela riu uma risada que deixava claro que se divertia com a situação.

         -Largue-me Black! Você devia questionar o seu amiguinho, afinal o segredo é dele. Estou, apenas cumprindo minha promessa. Ainda assim estou de bom humor hoje e vou te dar uma pista.Observe o céu nas noites em que ele não está.-depois disso eu a soltei e ela virou-se e foi embora.(A autora acabou de pensar que seria legal se já tivesse o diário da Lily nessa parte para ter uma versão dela meio resumida, mas ela só começou a escrever no ano seguinte)

         Quanto a mim me encaminhei rapidamente para a torre grifinória. Precisava discutir com Tiago e Pedro o que conseguira arrancar da Evans. Eles estavam em um canto da sala comunal jogando xadrez bruxo e me olharam ansiosos assim que me viram passar pelo buraco da mulher gorda. Eu sorri e fui rapidamente até eles.

         -Cadê o Remo?-indaguei para ter certeza de que não seríamos surpreendidos por ele.

         -Na biblioteca fazendo alguma tarefa chata.-foi Tiago quem respondeu.

         -O que nós deveríamos estar fazendo.-afirmou Pedro que era um pouco certinho por ter medo dos professores, mas acabava se deixando levar por mim e pelo Tiago.

         -Deixa dessa Pedrinho! Você sabe que o Remo vai acabar nos deixando copiar o dele, então não se preocupe à toa. Vocês querem ou não que eu conte como foi com aquela petulante da Evans?-direcionei o assunto para o que realmente queria falar. Os dois assentiram.-Ela tentou fingir que não tinha sido nada, só que com aquele ar de quem estava se achando um máximo por eu não saber de nada. Acabei forçando-a a admitir que descobrira o segredo e ainda assim veio com uma história de ter se comprometido com o Remo de ficar de boca fechada. Como se ela tivesse palavra! No fim veio com uma baboseira de que olhar o céu nas noites em que ele está fora responderia a minha pergunta.

         -O céu?- Pedrinho falou com cara de quem estava tendo uma idéia. Ele era péssimo em DCAT na prática, por isso se dedicava bastante ao estudo dessa matéria para compensar na parte teórica.-Gente, semana passada não tinha nada de especial no céu além da lua cheia...

         -É isso!-eu e Tiago exclamamos juntos. Tínhamos compreendido. Foi fácil entender o motivo dele jamais ter confessado para nós. Aquilo era realmente um segredo escabroso.

         -Vocês acham que os professores sabem?- Pedrinho perguntou quebrando o silêncio constrangido que se formara.

         -Provavelmente...-Tiago ponderou- senão ele não teria permissão para deixar a escola e esse tipo de coisa sempre é do conhecimento do ministério. Foi uma sorte, ele ter sido aceito na escola, isso não é comum.

         -Uma loucura você quer dizer! Eu que não durmo mais no mesmo dormitório que ele.

         -Não seja estúpido! Dumbledore não o teria admitido na escola se fosse perigoso. Nós convivemos com ele há mais de um ano e ele sempre se mostrou uma ótima pessoa. Isso de que os lobisomens são seres do mal mesmo quando não estão transformados é puro preconceito. Eu vou continuar tratando-o como sempre.-repreendi Pedro bastante chateado com aquela atitude.

         -Eu também.-Tiago concordou.-Nós somos amigos e devemos apoiá-lo. Ele deve sofrer guardando isso só para si. Deve ser solitário principalmente nas noites de lua cheia.

         -Vamos falar com ele! Agora ele tem a nós e tudo vai ser muito melhor.-disse apressado e já estava me levantando para ir procurá-lo, quando o Pedro me interrompeu.

         -você está louco? Ele pode ficar assustado ou achar que não confiamos nele e por isso se afastar ou mesmo se irritar. E melhor termos paciência e continuarmos fingindo que acreditamos nas desculpas esfarrapadas dele. Uma hora ele cria coragem para nos contar tudo.

          -Não está falando isso só por que está com medo? Está?-indaguei receoso. Fiquei em dúvida se seguia ou não o conselho.

         -Acho que ele está certo, Sirius. Quer dizer assim temos tempo de pensar em como ajudá-lo.-Tiago o defendeu.

         -Está bem! Só que ele não parece estar muito disposto a confiar em nós. Acho que agora que sabemos podíamos fazer algumas indiretas mostrando que jamais o discriminaríamos por ser o que ele é.-eu concordei ainda que com restrições. 

Nós ainda conversamos por um tempo combinando um plano de ação, que apenas começamos a por em prática, pois outra coisa ou outra pessoa obrigou Remo à finalmente fazer a revelação. Foi no fim daquele mesmo mês pouco antes do início da temporada de quadribol.

-Eu p...pos...so...so fa...fa...lar co...com vocês?-ele disse gaguejando, extremamente nervoso. Percebemos imediatamente o que ele queria e o Pontas teve a delicadeza de facilitar as coisas para ele.

-Nós já sabemos Remo. E então o que podemos fazer por você?

-Como assim?-ele questionou tão espantado que nem tropeçou nas palavras e chagou a exaltar um pouco o tom de voz chamando a atenção dos outros alunos que estavam na sala comunal.

-Que tal subirmos? O dormitório está sempre vazio nessa hora mesmo.-Pedrinho sugeriu aliviando um pouco o constrangimento que se formara.

-Remo, o que podemos fazer para tornar isso um pouco mais fácil para você? Quer dizer se transformar em lobo deve doer tanto e ser bem solitário.-Tiago principiou o assunto assim que entramos no quarto. Ao ouvi-lo uma idéia se formou em minha mente.

-E se fizermos companhia a ele nas noites de lua cheia?-indaguei animado.-Alias onde você fica nesse período?-Remo ainda parecia atônito.

-Lobisomens são perigosos para os humanos, só não atacam animais.-ele respondeu triste.-Sabe o salgueiro lutador, então debaixo dele há uma passagem que dá na Casa dos Gritos.

-Lá não é mal assombrado?-Pedro se pronunciou novamente depois de ter estado calado desde que subíramos e parecia estar com medo só de pensar na casa dos fantasmas de Hogsmeade.

         -Não, sou eu. Os gritos são meus!-ele disse demonstrando sofrimento na face e também um pouco envergonhado.

         -É por isso que devíamos ficar com você nesse período.

         -Sirius, você não me ouviu? É impossível! Eu...eu...atacaria vocês e...

         -Não se nós fossemos animagos!-Tiago o interrompeu captando o que estava na minha cabeça.

         -Isso é muito perigoso!-Pedro exclamou incrédulo.-É loucura!  Primeiro pode dar tudo errado, afinal estamos apenas no segundo ano e caso um professor descubra é expulsão na certa.

         -Deixa de ser tão careta! Nós vamos tomar cuidado e pesquisar tudo. Não tem como termos problemas e os professores não tem como saber a não ser que alguém conte. Não vai dedurar a gente vai?-perguntei pressionando-o.

         -Ele tem razão! Não quero que se arrisquem por mim. Se algo acontecesse a vocês eu me sentiria culpado.

         -Nós somos seus amigos Remo e temos que te apoiar. Pedro você não precisa participar se não quiser, desde que fique calado.-Tiago disse finalizando a discussão. Pedrinho o futuro Rabicho pareceu indeciso por um tempo, mas por fim concordou.

         No dia seguinte nós estávamos na biblioteca pesquisando sobre transfiguração humana, quando a Evans aproximou-se. Ela tinha um brilho de malícia nos olhos verdes e um sorrisinho confiante. Aquilo me irritou! Só de vê-la vindo em nossa direção é como se eu adivinhasse que ela queria falar algo desagradável.

         -Olá garotos!-falou em um tom falso como se fosse nossa amiga(n/a: levem em consideração que nesse momento o Sirius está falando como lembra de ter achado na época e ele não ia muito com a cara dela nesse período)-Já falou com eles Lupin?-três rostos viraram curiosos para Remo que corou.

         -Sim, Evans, mas eles não tem que e nem devem ceder a sua chantagem.

         -Bem, você é quem sabe. Que tal deixarmos eles decidirem? Vocês já sabem que eu conheço o segredo do seu amiguinho aí e eu poderia espalhar isso e só não o farei se me ajudarem em algo.

-O que você quer Evans?-a questionei com desprezo.

-É simples você é o batedor da Grifinória e vai jogar contra a Corvinal nesse fim de semana.

-E...?-indaguei

-Quero que taque um bom balaço na Pilcher ou a fira de alguma forma o importante é que ela não consiga continuar jogando. Eu vou substituí-la e você Potter - ela encarou Tiago- não pegue o pomo.

-Isso é idiotice, eles podem ser expulsos e perderem as suas vagas no time!-Pedro intrometeu-se. 

-Não tem confiança em si mesma Evans? Não se acha capaz de ganhar em um jogo limpo?-ela riu.

-O meu talento não está em discussão Black. A questão é que a nojenta da capitã deu a vaga injustamente para a irmãzinha dela e eu quero concertar isso. Se tiver a oportunidade de entrar e ganhar todos perceberão a injustiça. É claro que eu poderia pegar o pomo antes do Potter sem precisar combinar com ele que me deixaria, porém para que arriscar um tolo imprevisto? Sei lá no dia eu posso ficar nervosa demais ou por um simples azar perder é mais seguro ter garantido. A decisão é de vocês, se acham que seu amigo não merece.

         -Nós faremos o que você quer Evans, mas depois você nos deixará em paz.

-Com toda a certeza Potter.-falou e levantou-se.

Aquele foi o pior jogo da minha vida, nem passava pela minha cabeça descumprir o trato, entretanto era desagradável pensar que teria que cometer uma falta grave e machucar alguém. Para o meu alívio a Pilcher voava realmente mal e foi fácil derrubá-la. Senti pena foi de Tiago que não conseguiu nem fingir que estava atrás do pomo e levou uma bronca do Charles Wood.

Durante os anos seguintes nós nos dedicamos bastante a animagia e esse era um grande ponto de atrito entre mim e Lily. Ela parecia ter o poder de saber quando estava escondendo algo dela e é claro ela estranhava o quanto eu andava ocupado com coisas que não contava a ela. Sempre dava alguma justificativa, só que com o tempo até as melhores desculpas perdem o crédito. Claro que aquilo não tinha sido um problema realmente grave até Snape começar a bisbilhotar. Na verdade desde que Remo e Chloe começaram a namorar o Seboso passara a pegar mais no pé dos marotos do que o normal.

......................................................................................................................

Diário de Lily-20 de agosto de 1974 

_Mia,_

_              Não escrevi durante todas as férias, porque fui proibida. Isso mesmo! Minha mãe ou o ministério, tanto faz, resolveu que era hora dela me ensinar coisas que só poderia aprender com outra vidente. Recebi uma permissão especial para usar magia durante as férias.Eu e ela viajamos para o norte e para Petúnia minha mãe disse que era alguma tarefa da escola e que eu precisava que um responsável me acompanhasse. É claro que a minha irmã nem desconfia sobre mamãe ser bruxa e nem deve, senão a vida aqui vai virar um inferno pior do que já é._

_         Aprendi realmente muita coisa sobre o controle da visão e agora me parece um fardo menos pesado, embora eu tenha aprendido que existirão ocasiões em que serei obrigada a ver não importa o que eu faça e também que meu poder está subordinado a Deusa mesmo agora que Avalon perdeu-se para sempre nas brumas. Para me consagrar como uma vidente depois de eu passar por um teste para garantir que estava preparada minha mãe tatuou o símbolo da Deusa, uma lua crescente, em minha teste. Ela o tem também, mas a marca já está muito, muito fraca. É claro que para esconder agora ficou mais complicado. Eu tomei uma poção para fazer minha franja crescer. Será que o Sirius vai gostar do meu cabelo assim? Espero que ele não resolva me fazer cafuné e acabe vendo. Tenho tanto medo de que alguém descubra!_

_                                                                                                        Beijos,_

                                                                                                                 Lily Diário de Lily- 18 de setembro de 1974 

        _Mia,_

                   Acabei de discutir com o Severo! Detesto que isso tenha acontecido! Ele é meu melhor amigo e lamento por isso. Fecho os olhos e escuto nossas vozes alteradas falando coisas que não sentíamos e nem acreditávamos deliberadamente para magoar-nos um ao outro. 

                 "Sabe, Lily, você nem parece à garota que eu conheci permitindo que o Black te enrole desse jeito. A Chant ser idiota assim era de se esperar, já que ela nunca mereceu estar na Corvinal mesmo, mas você realmente me surpreende."ele falou com um ar de quem sabe tudo, o que realmente me irritou.

                "O meu relacionamento com Sirius é problema exclusivamente meu, Severo. Não se intrometa. Estou cansada de você dar palpites na minha vida! Deixe que eu resolva isso sozinha."deixei bem claro que não estava disposta a discutir o assunto.

                 "Lily, eles devem estar aprontando algo interessante e nos deixando de fora. Além do mais você poderia me ajudar a provar para Chant que eu estava certo o tempo todo. Nunca morreu de amores por nenhum deles exceto o Black mesmo."

                "Nem pensar! Não vou me intrometer nessa história! Ainda assim não acho que esse segredo do Sirius tenha ligação com as ausências do Lupin."eu estava sendo sincera, afinal acho que se tivesse ligação com o Remo o Sirius poderia me contar já que eu sei sobre isso a mais tempo que ele, não é mesmo?

               "Falando nele acabei de vê-lo entrando pelo salgueiro lutador."ele comentou para o meu pavor, me esforcei para não demonstrar o susto.

              "Isso é absurdo! É impossível passar por aquela árvore."disse não para salvar Remo e sim, porque ele não poderia desconfiar que eu já descobrira tudo há muito tempo.

              "Pelo que vi essa aparência de intransponível do salgueiro é pura enganação. E então vai ou não investigar com aquele insuportável do seu namoradinho?"

              "Ainda não resolvi.Severo simplesmente fique fora disso. Não é problema seu!"sei que dizer aquilo foi grosseiro, mas realmente não quero Severo metido nisso.

              "Achei que fossemos amigos, só que você não passa de mais uma sangue ruim perdidamente apaixonada pelo grande batedor grifinório."falou amargo e conseguiu realmente me machucar. Talvez por ter seu fundo de verdade, afinal no fundo sempre tive uma queda pelo Sirius.

             Depois dessa discussão eu me induzi em uma visão, já estou sendo capaz de lembrar com esse tempo todo de treinamento. O que apareceu me assustou e muito! Estou até agora repetindo mentalmente que não vai necessariamente acontecer, que posso ajudar e tentar impedir que se realize. Mesmo assim estou com tanto medo! Apavorada! Eu vi um grande cão negro muito, muito próximo ao Sirius como uma sombra. 

  De tanto que tenho estudado adivinhação e sua simbologia sei que vi um sinistro, o mensageiro da morte, perto do meu namorado. Talvez isso que ele anda aprontando já tem tanto tempo seja realmente perigoso. Vou me encontrar com ele agora perto do lago, antes tomar a poção, claro, para não arriscar. Hoje ele vai ter que me contar quer queira quer não o que está fazendo. Espero que dê tudo certo!

                                                                                                     Um abraço,

                                                                                                                    **Lily                        **

......................................................................................................................

         Eu aguardava a Lily próximo ao lago, quando alguém nada agradável apareceu e veio falar comigo: Severo Snape! Ele queria fazer uma troca. Contaria-me o que Lílian estava escondendo e eu devia revelar o segredo do Remo. É claro que eu já percebera que Lily tinha um mistério era com isso que argumentava toda vez que ela tentava me pressionar. Primeiramente discordei. Disse que se ele era desleal eu não o era. No entanto mudei de idéia. Não, não me entendam mal, eu não tinha a intenção de trair meus amigos. Acontece que tive uma idéia estúpida, a mais idiota que já tive. Resolvi me vingar de todas as vezes que ele denunciara nossas "brincadeirinhas" e das outras coisas que ele fez contra nós. Disse a ele que aceitava o trato e ele jogou umas ervas na água e depois foi embora ou pelo menos aparentemente.

         -Olá! Pensando em que?-Lily indagou quando chegou e logo sentou-se ao meu lado.

         -Nada só devaneando um pouco sobre se você se atrasara para ficar ainda mais bonita. E acertei!

         -Bobo!-ela exclamou divertida. Pareceria feliz, entretanto logo sua expressão ficou séria e ela olhou para o lago como quem procura as palavras para iniciar um assunto desagradável. 

O Seboso não me enganou, assim que mirou para a água ela ficou ainda mais pálida e começou a tremer. Eu fiquei espantado e atônito, porém compreendera o que estava acontecendo. Lily era uma vidente! A visão que estava tendo parecia intensa demais achei que ela fosse desmaiar.

-Lily!-chamei tentando trazê-la de volta a realidade. Ela se virou e nossos olhos se encontraram, ainda assim ela parecia não estar realmente enxergando. Demorou um pouco para que ela saísse do transe.

-Sirius eu...-ela começou a articular uma explicação.

-Não precisa mentir. Entendi tudo. Agora é melhor você ir para a enfermaria. Parece realmente perturbada. Quer que eu vá com você?

-Não, obrigada. Gostaria de ficar um pouco sozinha.-ela encerrou o assunto e começou a afastar-se.

......................................................................................................................

Diário de Lily- 19 de setembro de 1974 

              _Mia,_

_                   Ontem foi tudo tão louco! Até agora não consigo acreditar que tudo aquilo realmente aconteceu. Não sei nem por onde começar a te contar! _

_                  Vou iniciar pelo meu encontro com o Sirius. Não tive nem tempo de perguntar nada, pois resolvi observar o lago para buscar forças e tive uma visão. Não entendo o motivo, afinal tomei a poção antes e já tenho conseguido um excelente autocontrole nos últimos tempos. Talvez seja como minha mãe disse, que no momento em que a Deusa resolve nos mostrar algo não importa o que façamos para nos fecharmos e não adianta tentarmos fugir._

_                 Primeiro foi uma mulher de cabelos escuros avermelhados e roupas medievais de um azul muito escuro quase preto. Ela também tinha a lua crescente pintada na testa. Então foram várias mulheres nenhuma delas com o símbolo, mas todas tinham o dom ou maldição e elas enlouqueciam pouco a pouco até não restar um traço de sanidade em seus semblantes._

_               Por fim a mesma figura de sempre com a mesma roupa negra. Completamente sozinha um vazio no peito e envolta por trevas muito, muito densas. Ela estava quase no centro de um círculo dividido em quatro partes e não podia dar nem mais um passo para frente. Atrás dela estavam três quadros. Um estava meio escondido pela penumbra, mas dava para ver que se tratava de uma mulher. O outro era de uma imponente águia.A pintura do terceiro eu não enxerguei, porque ele estava em um local bem escuro. O pouco que sei é que era de outro animal, alguma criatura mágica e pura. Ouvi a voz de Sirius muito ao longe e quando voltei a mim ele me encarava assustado. Ele agora já sabe! Eu quase desmaiei e ele me mandou ir para a enfermaria. Obedeci, apenas por estar muito perturbada. Aquela parte das mulheres enlouquecendo me impressionou e fiquei curiosa em relação aos quadros._

......................................................................................................................  

        -Já cumpri a minha parte agora é a sua vez!-Snape disse surgindo detrás de um arbusto.

         -Sem problemas. O que é justo é justo e eu tenho palavra.-fico imaginando como estava a minha expressão naquele momento, provavelmente meu sorriso era malicioso. Até hoje não entendo como Snape pode ter sido tão tolo e eu tão inconseqüente.- De baixo do salgueiro há um nó, aperte-o e então entre pelo túnel e então entenderá tudo. Só espere mais um pouco até ser noite.-joguei a isca e fui procurar Tiago animado pensando no susto que aquele idiota ia ter ao chegar na Casa dos Gritos. Já escurecia e a lua surgia no céu, Remo provavelmente estava se transformando.

         Encontrei meu amigo em frente à biblioteca, nós ainda pesquisávamos os detalhes para completar nossa transformação. Estava tão ansioso para falar com ele que nem me importei com o local onde me encontrava ou em quem poderia ouvir a nossa conversa. Nenhum de nós viu uma menina loira ali perto, perto o suficiente para escutar cada palavra.

         -Não vai acreditar no que acabou de acontecer.-contei-lhe tudo só não entrei em detalhes sobre Lily.

         -Você pirou!-ele exclamou horrorizado.-Tem noção das conseqüências que essa brincadeirinha estúpida pode ter? Não, eu estou perdendo tempo! Eu vou atrás dele.-reclamou e saiu correndo.

         -O que quer dizer tudo isso? Que história é essa de Casa dos Gritos? O que o Remo está fazendo lá? Por que o Potter ficou tão preocupado do Snape estar indo atrás dele?

         -Chloe, ele...ele- eu não sabia o que responder, não queria mentir, não pelo lado ético, só que não conseguia pensar em nada que ela fosse engolir(Nessas horas que o rato do Pettigrew fazia falta.) e tinha certeza que uma dia ela descobriria tudo e quanto mais demorasse pior seria. 

         -Black, vocês estão brincando ou falando em código, né? O Remo não é realmente um...um Monstro. Ele não me enganou por todo esse tempo, né? Ele não teria coragem e nem seria tão vil!-em nenhum momento me senti tão idiota e culpado como naquele instante. Os olhos profundamente azuis da Chloe estavam marejados e eu só conseguia pensar em como meu amigo se sentiria quando ela terminasse com ele, porque a julgar por aquelas palavras era exatamente isso que ela faria. E tudo tinha acontecido por eu ter sido imprudente o suficiente para mencionar aquilo que nós, os Marotos, evitávamos falar até mesmo quando estávamos sozinhos, no meio de um corredor onde qualquer um poderia ouvir. Para o maior azar a última pessoa que deveria ter uma pista daquilo escutara. 

         -Chloe não fale assim! Tente ver pelo lado dele.-tentei explicar.-Não posso te explicar tudo agora. É melhor você perguntar para o Remo quando ele voltar. Então vocês conversam e acertam tudo.

         -Ver pelo lado dele? Então é verdade! Ele mente para mim por anos e você pede que eu o compreenda?Severo tentou me avisar e...Ah, Meu Deus! Seu louco se Potter não chegou a tempo ele pode estar ferido.-ela disse e começou a andar rapidamente na direção que Tiago fora.

         -Você não pode estar falando sério! Eu quero dizer de considerá-lo perigoso! Fora desse período ele é um bruxo como eu e você. Isso é exatamente o que Pedro falou quando descobriu.-disse seguindo-a.

         -Provavelmente a única coisa sensata que o Pettigrew disse. Até aquele idiota já sabia e eu que sou a namorada dele, ele pretendia contar quando? Afinal o que ele é? O que o torna perigoso?

         Chegando no jardim avistei Tiago dando um murro bem no rosto do Seboso e os dois discutiam aos berros.

         -O maldito Black tentou me matar! E o Lupin é um anormal, uma criatura das trevas. Como ele pode ter enganado a Chlo. E você acha que eu devia te agradecer só que fez isso apenas para salvar a própria pele, afinal se eu morresse seria expulso também.-o ouvimos gritar irado.

         -Severo...-Chant interferiu pondo sua mão no ombro de Snape, ele virou-se parecendo surpreso em vê-la.-Está doendo?-ela indagou preocupada.-É melhor irmos para a enfermaria.-depois disso os dois caminharam de volta ao castelo deixando Tiago sem entender nada e eu muito irritado e com sentimento de culpa.

......................................................................................................................

nota da autora: Eu parti separei em duas partes uma mensagem do diário da Lily, ficou confuso?

         _Eu já estava na enfermaria a um tempo, apenas aguardando a hora de tomar a poção do sono sem sonhos, pois por ter tomado a que deveria evitar que eu tivesse uma visão tenho que esperar um período para ingerir outra. Nem suspeitava que mais alguém apareceria por lá naquele dia, quando Severo entrou com a marca de um soco na cara e alguns arranhões e Chloe vinha com ele. Estava claro que ele tinha se metido em uma briga, só não entendia a presença da Chlo com ele. Não fiquei muito tempo na ignorância dos fatos que tinha agitado o início daquela noite._

_         "Lily, você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu!" ela exclamou parecendo muito irritada e me falou sobre como ao escutar uma conversa entre Sirius e Tiago descobriu que o namorado mentira sobre as constantes "viagens". Fiquei realmente com raiva do Sirius. Quanto a Severo já não parecia estar tão chateado com a discussão da tarde, o que era bom, pois depois que ele esclareceu a Chlo o que exatamente se passava com Remo no período de suas ausências os dois resolveram em tornar aquilo de conhecimento público e eu não sei bem por que motivo decidi impedir. Quer dizer, talvez eu tenha desejado ser solidária com ele por ter me colocado no seu lugar. Imaginado por instante como seria se a escola inteira soubesse o que eu era. Também havia a questão de que sempre usara o problema do Lupin como um trunfo e o perderia se deixasse de ser segredo._

_         "Não façam isso!" exclamei enfática e os dois encararam-me atônitos. "Olha Chlo eu sei que você está magoada e compreendo, só que os pais da maioria dos alunos iriam armar um escândalo e ele seria expulso."_

_         "O que seria maravilhoso!"Severo me interrompeu."Lily não é como o seu segredo. O Lupin é um Monstro e altamente perigoso, não pode continuar na escola é arriscado para todos nós.."Fiquei pálida e assustada, então ele sabia. Esse tempo todo Severo sabia! Preciso falar com ele sobre isso._

_         "Nãããooo!!!"Potter gritou surgindo na porta da enfermaria com o Sirius logo atrás._

_         "O que está fazendo aqui Potter?"Sev o questionou._

_         "Vim conversar com a Chloe. Não que isso seja da sua conta"_

_         "Sev" eu me aproximei e murmurei para que apenas ele me ouvisse."Por mais que odeie isso está em dívida com o Potter e acho que precisa fazer o que ele quer."_

_         Ele acabou concordando, a contragosto e logo informou aos dois Marotos que eles poderiam ficar sossegados que ele guardaria o segredo e Chloe acabou sendo convencida ou quase obrigada a fazer o mesmo._

_         Logo depois a enfermeira que fora pegar a poção para mim chegou e Black, Potter e Chlo foram embora. Ela antes certificou-se de que Sev estava bem e conversou um pouco com ele sob os protestos de Madame Pomfrey que odeia ver seus doentes perturbados ainda que eles não tenham nada mais que um olho roxo e alguns arranhões._

_                                                                                                        Até mais,_

_                                                                                                                     **Lily**_

......................................................................................................................

         Tiago ainda tentou conversar com a Chant, porém ela foi irredutível e uma víbora com meu pobre amigo. Remo ficou realmente arrasado, entretanto não deixou de falar comigo nem nada assim. Ele me perdoou demonstrando o excelente amigo que era.

         No entanto duas pessoas não foram tão compreensivas. Uma foi Lily que ficou irada por eu ter tentado assassinar o melhor amigo dela, apesar de eu jurar que não era essa a minha intenção. De qualquer forma aquilo foi o ponto final no nosso namoro. A outra pessoa era Eliza e aquilo acabou causando uma grande discussão entre nós.

         -Sirius, você tem noção de quanto ele está sofrendo?-ela me questionou com expressão decepcionada.-Eu estava na biblioteca e ele entrou tão desanimado e deprimido que até eu percebi o estado de espírito dele. Fui até lá e perguntei o que havia acontecido. Quando ele se virou vi que tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Aquela nojenta o fez chorar!-me senti ainda mais culpado ao ouvir isso.-Ele primeiro me disse que não era nada, só que eu claro insisti e ele acabou desabafando. Ele precisava de um ombro amigo e acabou nem se preocupando em mentir sobre o motivo da briga. Você foi um egoísta irresponsável.-sentenciou. 

Para completar após essa conversa dei de cara com o Snape. Eu esbarrei com ele.

-Não olha por onde anda Black?

-Nem você Snape. Você é uma cobra nojenta por sua causa todos os meus amigos estão chateados comigo.

-Ao que me consta Black foi você quem atentou contra a minha vida. Seu sangue sujo! Achou que o seu pai ter estragado a vida da minha mãe não era suficiente e que você devia terminar o trabalho.

-O que quer dizer com isso?-o questionei ainda mais nervoso. Nem mesmo sabia que meu pai tinha conhecido a mãe do Seboso.

         Lizzy resolveu tomar as dores do aluado. Ficou com tanta raiva que planejou uma vingança. Para mim era o gelo, que foi a pior conseqüência da minha besteira. Ela ficou sem falar comigo por um bom tempo, até que ocorreu algo que eu jamais suspeitaria que pudesse acontecer. Ela queria ferir a pessoa que magoara Remo e decidiu fazer umas brincadeirinhas com a Chant e não mencionou isso a ninguém.

         Três semanas após toda aquela confusão à noite no horário do jantar ou quase. Eu tinha ido até o corredor de onde as corvinais surgiam todas as manhãs para buscar a minha ficante na época a Pilcher. Contudo o que encontrei foi a cena mais inacreditável. Na verdade ao chegar lá eu achei Lílian e Eliza encarando-se com trocando olhares de ódio e ambas pareciam espantadas. Chant estava entra as duas parecendo atônita. Lílian estava horrivelmente suja e os cabelos ensopados de uma gosma verde e a franja tinha sido afastada, então o símbolo a lua crescente pintada na testa dela de azul brilhava visível a todos. Mais tarde fiquei sabendo que Lizzy usando tudo que aprendera comigo e com os Marotos resolvera pregar uma peça na Chant jogando aquilo nela e mais algumas peças que ela pretendia pregar, enfim uma pequena perseguição, porém a brincadeira atingiu o alvo errado.

         -Você é uma das partes!-Eliza exclamou apontando para Lily e parecendo ainda chocada.


	10. A Lenda

**9- A Lenda**

nota da autora: Os versos aqui em baixo foram tirados do livro _A Luta Pelo Direito._ Obrigada Line e B mais uma vez pelas reviews. B queria agradecer de novo por ter me explicado como aceitar reviews de quem não tem cadastro no ff.net.

**"Buscando a paz**

**o direito no  entanto**

**não se afirma**

**sem luta"**

-Você é uma das partes!-Eliza exclamou apontando para Lily e parecendo ainda chocada.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?-Lílian indagou confusa, porém no rosto de Chloe eu enxerguei um vislumbre de compreensão.

-Me encontrem na biblioteca.-foi a resposta lacônica de Eliza.

-Negativo Wyse. Você me atira uma meleca na cabeça e depois faz uma observação sem sentido sobre mim e ainda pensa que vou acatar ordens suas? Você vai me explicar direitinho do que está falando e não vai sair daqui antes disso.-Lílian discordou irritada. Bastava olhar para ela para perceber que seria difícil para Lizzy escapar daquela situação.

-Você não compreende! Estamos no meio do corredor, é complicado demais para ser dito aqui. Alguém pode ouvir e eu preciso do livro, senão você não vai entender. Por favor, tenha paciência e vá até a biblioteca.-Eliza pediu suplicante. Não achei que Lílian fosse atendê-la, no entanto nesse instante Chloe se intrometeu para a surpresa das duas que pareciam ter esquecido que não estavam sozinhas.

-Acho melhor fazermos o que ela diz, Lily. Vocês não se incomodam se eu for junto, né? Na verdade acho que devíamos chamar o Severo.

-Eu vou também.-me intrometi subitamente chamando a atenção delas para mim.

-É eu não sei se é...ahn...uma boa idéia.-Eliza balbuciou. Ela e Lílian tinham ficado espantadas ao me verem, aparentemente só perceberam a minha presença quando resolvi participar da discussão. A Evans, entretanto, parecia estar refletindo sobre se dava ou não ouvidos a amiga.

-Talvez seja melhor mesmo Black.- Chant disse e me admirei, pois era a última pessoa de quem esperava apoio a minha presença e simultaneamente demonstrando que se fosse uma questão de vontade ela jamais concordaria.-Sabe, já li algo sobre o que a Wyse está falando. Não entendo porquê nunca pensei na possibilidade de uma conexão, porém agora que ela mencionou me parece razoável. Até provável, mas antes queria que ela me contasse o motivo de ter concluído isso. Sobre uma coisa, sem a menor sombra de dúvidas, ela está certa, aqui não é lugar para falarmos desse assunto.

 -Está bem Chlo, se você diz... Só não vejo motivo para os grifinórios participarem disso.

-Sobre isso você vai ter que confiar em mim Lily, mais tarde eu explico.-eu realmente estava espantado dela defender o nosso comparecimento, achava que ela não desejava nunca mais ver o Remo depois que tudo tinha acontecido.

-Eu iria mesmo que ela nenhuma de vocês concordasse, ainda mais se o Seboso tem o direito de saber eu também tenho. Vou chamar os outros e nos vemos na biblioteca.-encerrei a conversa. Estava também curioso para entender do que Lizzy estava falando.

-Eu vou buscar o livro. Se vocês querem chamar o seu amigo eu acho melhor irem logo.-ainda a ouvi dizer enquanto me afastava.

............................................................................................................

         Quando cheguei na biblioteca, Eliza já estava sentada em uma mesa folheando um livro velho, quando o vi naquela noite não imaginei o quanto era antigo, só que estava prestes a descobrir. Sentamos eu, Tiago, Remo e Pedro, próximos a ela e ficamos aguardando os outros sem pronunciar uma palavra. Eu não sabia o que perguntar e ela parecia profundamente absorta no livro. Não tivemos que esperar muito. Logo Lílian chegou acompanhada de Chloe e Snape. Assim que Chant viu Remo pensei que ela tivesse se arrependido da sugestão, ficou claramente constrangida, na verdade os dois tentaram ignorar a presença um do outro quase o tempo todo. Snape como sempre não escondia detestar a nossa presença tanto quanto odiávamos a dele. Ainda assim não houve realmente nenhuma discussão, pois estávamos todos concentrados demais no tema central da conversa.

         -Vou começar contando a história desse livro, ou melhor, de como ele veio parar nas minhas mãos.-Lizzy iniciou o assunto de repente. 

         -Não dá para ir direto ao ponto?-Lily a interrompeu impaciente. A má vontade dela em ter aquela conversa e o anseio de que aquilo terminasse logo eram óbvios.

         -Eu vou contar tudo do meu jeito. Se não quiser ouvir pode ir embora.-Eliza replicou exasperada.

         -Vocês duas poderiam parar de brigar só por um instante?-Remo indagou tentando apaziguar os ânimos. Ambas o encararam, até que Lizzy resolveu voltar a falar.

         -Acho que a maioria aqui tem conhecimento de que os Wyse são uma família muito tradicional. A questão é que em casa temos vários livros como este, antigos e raros. Quase todos eles são perigosos. O que eu não tinha a menor idéia era que alguns deles foram escritos por ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Rowena Ravenclaw, pelo menos não até o ano passado, quando revirei a biblioteca de casa toda tentando descobrir como era feita a seleção aqui na escola. Desde o início esse livro me intrigou ela deixou que todos nós olhássemos um pouco o objeto. Abram.- ela sugeriu e quando foi a minha vez para minha grande surpresa constatei que estava em branco, total e completamente em branco, sem nem ao menos uma linha escrita.

         -O que significa isso? É alguma brincadeirinha estúpida?-Snape a questionou verbalizando a perplexidade de todos. Por mais que a mesma coisa tivesse passado pela minha cabeça se Lizzy não tivesse se apressado a responder eu provavelmente teria iniciado uma briga. Não suportava que aquele seboso falasse daquele jeito com ela.

         -Não é claro que não. Viram foi isso que me deixou encucada desde que o encontrei. Tentei todos os métodos que conhecia para fazer uma tinta invisível aparecer e pesquisei outros. Nada funcionou!

         -Por que você acha que agora vai conseguir?-Pedro indagou.

         -Ainda não compreendi o que isso tudo tem a ver.-foi a minha vez de me intrometer.-Quer dizer no corredor Lizzy você falou algo sobre a Lily ser uma das partes, mas partes de que?

         -Querem parar de me apressar! Eu já estou chegando lá. A questão é que eu já tinha desistido, entretanto ainda estava obcecada pelo livro, então um dia estava apenas folheando pela milésima vez tentando ver se não tinha nem ao menos uma página escrita, quando me cortei.

         -E o que tem isso?-Tiago questionou-a interessado.

         -Eu já teria explicado tudo se vocês parassem de me interromper!-Eliza replicou nervosa, a impaciência dos outros já a estava irritando.- A questão é que quando meu sangue caiu sobre o livro este finalmente se revelou e desde então tenho me perguntado se o feitiço é para que se tenha que descobrir o mecanismo ou se apenas o sangue de algumas pessoas é capaz de quebrar a proteção. Agora resolvi fazer o teste.-finalizou tirando uma agulha do bolso.

         -Você pretende que nós nos espetemos como isso?-Pedro perguntou já tremendo ante a idéia de ver sangue, principalmente se tratando do próprio.

         -Qual o problema Pettigrew? Está com medo de doer? Uma espetadinha só?-Chloe o alfinetou.-Dê-me isso Wyse eu vou esterilizar.-Eliza atendeu ao pedido dela.

         -Você não acha isso uma perda de tempo Chant?-tentei convencê-la da estupidez daquilo, porém não adiantou.

         -Ah! Não Chlo!Essa sua mania de limpeza e cuidados médicos agora não!-Lily reclamou, ela parecia desejar que aquela situação chegasse ao seu fim logo e no que dependesse da vontade dela, jamais se repetisse.

         -Me entregue isso logo!-o Seboso interviu antes que as duas brigassem.

         -Aqui está.-Chant estendeu-a ao amigo, após enfeitiça-la.-Viu é rápido Lílian e não custa nada.

Snape tentou em vão, as páginas continuaram em branco, o que já eliminava a primeira hipótese. Depois seria a vez de Lílian, porém Lizzy decidiu deixá-la para o final. Chloe também não conseguiu nada em sua vez e insistiu em voltar a limpar a agulha depois de cada tentativa de cada um, deixando-nos exasperados.  Eu particularmente considero até hoje uma bobagem, um perfecsionismo tolo. Comigo e com o Remo foi à mesma coisa. No entanto Tiago fez as letras aparecerem. Pedro acabou aceitando por causa da provocação da Chant, acho, foi o outro a ser capaz de tornar a tinta visível. Na vez dele seu jeito era de dar pena, estava pálido e suas mãos tremiam. Confesso que detestei o fato de o livro não se revelar para mim.

-Cheque a página 90.-Lizzy comandou, quando Lílian confirmou que o livro já não estava em branco.

-Não tem nada escrito.-ela respondeu calmamente.

-Ahn! Como assim? Não pode ser!-Eliza exclamou visivelmente surpresa e decepcionada.

-Por que não? Liz, você não acha que já está na hora de nos explicar por que nos chamou aqui?-Remo tentou argumentar para que ela parasse de fazer tanto mistério e eu não pude deixar de reparar que os dois pareciam muito íntimos.

-Eu não chamei ninguém aqui a não ser a Evans e mesmo assim o fiz apenas por saber que ela não me deixaria em paz, enquanto eu não explicasse o que quis dizer com a minha afirmação no corredor.

-E seu espanto agora significa que se enganou?-Lily indagou.- Por que eu tinha que ser a última?

-Só queria manter o suspense para tornar isso um pouco mais divertido para mim.-Eliza comentou com um sorriso maroto.-Quanto a ser inesperado que ainda houvesse páginas em branco, bem, eu apenas supus que sendo uma das partes seu sangue teria um efeito maior sobre o feitiço de proteção, me enganei. Agora acho que será preciso um último teste. Tiago e Pedro, vocês poderiam abrir o livro novamente?

-Vo-vo-c-cê q-que-r q-que e-e-eu f-fur-re-re me-me-u d-e-do-do de-de no-vo-vo?-Pedro indagou gaguejando. Ela assentiu.-De jeito nenhum! Não vou mesmo!-ele exclamou desistindo de fingir coragem.

-Você não está mesmo com medo de uma agulhinha, está Pettigrew?-Snape o provocou.

-Snape você não tem o direito de falar assim com ele!-exclamei, já não agüentava mais a presença dele e toda aquela implicância com o Rabicho me incomodava. Primeiro a Chlo, só que eles dois mesmo na época em que ela era nossa amiga viviam discutindo e provocando um ao outro, mas do Seboso eu não aturaria brincadeira alguma.

-Ah, me passe essa agulha Lily. Eu vou furá-lo e esse idiota não vai nem sentir.-Chloe opinou.

-Não creio que seja necessário.-Tiago interrompeu.-É que sabe o Pedrinho é meu primo distante e como o sangue de nós dois consegue deve ser devido ao ancestral comum, então eu poderia fazer a experiência por nós dois, né?-ele sugeriu. 

-Está bem então Tiago.-Lizzy concordou e Lílian entregou-lhe a agulha sob protestos enfáticos da Chant que parecia julgar necessário esterilizar mais uma vez.

-Nada escrito para mim também.-ele concluiu pouquíssimo tempo depois.

-Lizzy o que há na página 90 para você?-perguntei curioso.

-Símbolos, uma linguagem cifrada. Ti me passa o livro sem fechá-lo, por favor.-ela pediu.-Essas páginas contém a verdadeira seqüência de fatos que causou a criação dessa escola, diferentemente do Hogwarts uma História que mesmo o original concentra-se apenas na fundação em si. O título desse livro é _A Lenda _eé uma espécie de diário de Rowena Ravenclaw e foi por isso Evans que pensei que você teria um acesso maior, por ter o poder dela, por ser à parte que ela era.

-Agora você vai ter que explicar da onde tirou essa idéia absurda!-Lily exigiu perdendo a paciência. Eu só não entendia por quê a idéia a incomodava tanto.

-Simplesmente, porque ambas tem a visão.-Lizzy respondeu triunfante.

 -Isso não significa nada! Eu pesquisei muito sobre o meu dom e em nenhuma das relações de vidente apareceu a Rowena Ravenclaw e muito menos algo sobre essa coisa de partes.

-Claro que não encontrou. É uma lenda meio esquecida e os detalhes são secretos por quê acha que a Ravenclaw tomou tanto cuidado ao cobrir esse livro com feitiços de proteção?

 -Na verdade eu já ouvi falar dos versos imortais da lenda.-Chloe se intrometeu.-Só que realmente jamais tinha ouvido falar que havia uma ligação disso com os Quatro Grandes e muito menos sobre Rowena Ravenclaw ser uma vidente, justamente ela uma vidente, algo que combina tão pouco com o raciocínio lógico.

-Nem sempre nossos dons combinam com nossa personalidade ou nossas convicções muitas vezes eles vêm justamente para desafiá-las. Quanto aos versos, estão logo na primeira página e contém apenas uma pequena parte da lenda. "_Um todo que se opõe ao nada/ Em quatro partes é dividido./ao mesmo tempo iguais e opostas/ completam-se por toda a eternidade. _Não era deles que você estava falando Chant?

-Exatamente.-Chloe respondeu rapidamente.-O que mais há nesse livro sobre esse assunto?

-A magia é eterna. Depois de morrermos nossos poderes se tornam energia, porém eles podem retornar a forma original. É isso que acontece com o Todo e com o Nada são dons que voltam de quando em quando a pertencer a pessoas, o poder inerente ao Todo vai para quatro pessoas diferentes que são as partes e o do Nada fica concentrado em uma só pessoa o que a torna imensa e terrivelmente poderosa.

-E você acha que Voldemort é esse Nada?-indaguei observando que algumas pessoas na mesa incluindo a própria Lizzy estremeceram ao ouvir o nome. Eu considerava e considero isso uma completa idiotice!

-Nunca tinha pensado nisso antes, até ver o símbolo na Evans hoje. Não entendo como pude ser tão cega, pois há vários Sinais que combinam com os que estão descritos no livro.

-Sabe minha mãe também tem a visão, ela pode ser uma das partes e não eu. Até combina mais, por causa da idade.-Lily opinou já conformada com o fato de que pelo menos um pouco de razão Eliza devia ter.

-Dificilmente, se você pesquisou sabe que, em casos como o seu, o grau de poder da visão tende a aumentar de geração em geração. Além do mais por tudo que eu pesquisei se fosse ela você não teria o dom.-Lizzy explicou sem se abalar com a nova informação.

-Na verdade, quando a Wyse citou o verso, lá no corredor, eu me lembrei do que vocês-sabem-quem está fazendo, aqueles ataques a casa de alunos do nosso ano. Lembram que a mãe da Lily aquela noite quando a interrogaram deu a entender que a invasão na casa do Potter tinha ligação com o vandalismo na rua dos Evans?-Chloe intrometeu-se e então eu entendi a atitude dela.

-Foi por isso que você concordou que nós viéssemos?-indaguei para confirmar.-Afinal a casa de dois de nós foi atacada.-ao mencionar isso não pude deixar de lembrar que coincidência ou não foram justamente às casas dos dois que podiam abrir o livro.

-Exatamente.-ela disse e percebi que evitava encarar Remo que a olhava em como que perguntando se ela realmente argumentara a favor de nós estarmos ali.-Wyse o que você quis dizer com sinais?

-Ah, é que esse poder ele volta à forma de magia pertencendo a pessoas por motivos especiais. É como se quando há algo muito errado no Mundo Mágico ele viesse para proporcionar uma mudança que pode ser para melhor ou para pior dependendo de que lado ganhe.  É que numa guerra todas as instituições normais ficam frágeis e mais sujeitas a reformas, que acabam acontecendo normalmente no fim, na hora da reconstrução. E, bem houve Grindewald e mesmo antes de você-sabe-quem surgir aterrorizando a todos os aurores já andavam tendo muito trabalho, principalmente com ataques a trouxas ou bruxos nascidos trouxas. Isso tudo é como se fosse um alarme soando para avisar que há algo errado com a organização da nossa sociedade.

-Dessa vez eu vou ter que concordar.-Lily disse como quem duvida de sua sanidade por perceber que pelo menos em algo ela pensava igual a Lizzy.-As pessoas no Mundo Mágico são muito preconceituosas!-ela exclamou encarando diretamente Chloe e o Seboso e os dois fingiram ignorar.

-Bem, acho que já disse tudo que tinha a dizer.-Eliza principiou.

-De forma alguma.-Pontas a interrompeu.-Você não explicou o que exatamente diz essa lenda e como podemos identificar as outras partes.

-Ah, na verdade a maior parte da lenda está em código e ainda não consegui desvendar.  Só sei que o único jeito do todo vencer o nada é se unindo. Acredite isso é muito, muito complicado, pois os bruxos que tem esses poderes são muito diferentes entre si e normalmente não se dão muito bem, além da dificuldade em descobri-los. E mesmo com eles juntos não é certa a vitória. Quanto à identificação o livro não diz muita coisa, fala mais da guerra que aconteceu em si. Só poderia perceber pelo dom e o dos outros não vem com uma marca como a que as sacerdotisas fazem em si tatuando o símbolo da Deusa.

-Não há nada aí sobre a idade? Se todas as partes do TODO nasceram no mesmo ano?-Remo a questionou.

-Todas não, só que as chaves normalmente tem a faixa etária mais próxima. A Ravenclaw com Grifindor e Hufflepuff com Slytherin.

-O que explica, porque você-sabe-quem começou pelos Potter, sempre ficam na grifinória, né?-Chloe comentou.-Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com descendência?

-Eu não sei, mas acho que não, pois pelo menos a Ravenclaw não teve filhos e nem parentes.

-Lizzy tente se lembrar de algo! Precisamos de uma base de um ponto de partida!-pedi aflito e ao mesmo tempo animado por finalmente termos descoberto uma pista sobre os ataques.

-Por que? Isso é problema do Ministério!-Eliza exclamou demonstrando claramente que não gostava da idéia de sair a cata das partes, parecia ter medo de se envolver. Era estranho ela em alguns momentos daquela conversa demonstrar maturidade muito além da idade dela e em outras mostrava exatamente ser o que era, apenas uma menina de doze anos. Hoje refletindo sobre o assunto suponho que aquela atitude dela devia ser igual em todos nós, acho que aquilo fazia parte de viver em uma guerra. Somos obrigados a crescer mais rápido, mas não queremos isso.

-Não passou pela sua cabeça Lizzy que você tenha informações que ninguém mais tem?-Remo sugeriu e mais uma vez fiquei chateado de perceber o quanto os dois estavam próximos.-E você pode ser uma dessas partes, afinal é quem tem maior acesso ao livro.

-Você deve estar brincando Remo!-ela disse perturbada com a possibilidade. Levantou-se e saiu tão transtornada que deixou o livro lá.

-Sabe, eu concordo com ela acho que não devemos nos intrometer.-Pedro opinou.

-Agora eu tenho certeza de que ela está errada.-Chloe disse, apenas para registrar sua antipatia.-Bem, eu e a Lily podemos dar uma olhada em _A Lenda, _já que ela o esqueceu_._

-Não sei se é uma boa idéia. Afinal só ela tem acesso às páginas em código que devem ser as mais importantes.-o Seboso se intrometeu.

-Nisso vou ter que concordar.-Remo disse e eu, Pedro e Tiago o olhamos como se tivesse nascido uma outra cabeça nele.-Deixem comigo eu a convenço.

-Não! Eu faço isso.-repliquei enciumado.

-Olha mais tarde vocês discutem isso.-Lily principiou.-Acho que não vamos chegar mais a lugar nenhum com essa conversa. Bem, qualquer dos dois que for falar com ela a avisem de que eu e a Chlo ficamos com o livro. Vamos lê-lo.-dizendo isso ela se levantou sendo seguida por Chant e Snape.

Eu resolvi deixar para procurar Eliza no dia seguinte, pois já estava tarde e ela devia ter ido se esconder em seu salão comunal. Na verdade foi ela quem veio ao meu encontro no fim do meu treino de quadribol.

-Remo disse que você queria falar comigo. O que foi? Se, é sobre ontem, já disse tudo que sabia. Falando nisso onde está meu livro?-ela disse sentando-se na arquibancada. Eu fui até ela para conversarmos. 

-A Lily e a Chant pegaram pra dar uma olhada. Você podia tentar decifrar as páginas em código. Não fica curiosa querendo descobrir o que está escrito?

-Não tente me provocar Sirius. Não vai funcionar! O Rem já tentou, simplesmente não quero participar disso e você também não devia. Isso é coisa dos adultos, dos responsáveis pela guerra. É arriscado! A sua amiga mesma comentou que você-sabe-quem já está atacando procurando seus rivais e traços dessa história.

-O Remo já conversou com você sobre isso?-indaguei irritado. "Era para eu falar com ela. Ele não devia ter se intrometido"pensei. –Lizzy, você realmente não acha, que sendo a pessoa que tem maior acesso ao livro, deve ser uma das partes?-sugeri. Na verdade detestava a idéia, porque isso significava que ela teria que se envolver muito mais do que eu gostaria e correria grande perigo.

-Não é nada disso! Descendo apenas da guardiã de _A Lenda_.-ela respondeu, só que não parecia estar completamente convencida do que afirmava.

-Como pode saber? A verdade está na parte que desconhecemos. É por isso que devia tentar descobrir.

-Eu já tentei, se isso importa tanto. Esgotei todas as possibilidades, pesquisei até línguas antigas, nada deu certo e nem vai dar. Procurei por isso desde que cheguei em Hogwarts, até reler meu exemplar de _Hogwarts, Uma História_. 

-O que tem naquela velharia?-a questionei intrigado, não entendendo a ligação.

-Você realmente devia ler de vez em quando!-ela exclamou, estava claramente detestando aquele assunto.-O pacto de sangue. Não sei como explicar agora, a questão é que o sangue de uma das partes vai ser capaz de desvendar o livro completamente. Para as outras aquelas páginas devem aparecer ou em branco ou indecifráveis. É claro que pode ser que o livro só seja completamente aberto depois que a parte descobrir o seu poder, isso não fica claro.

-Então você não tem certeza de que não está na lenda, né? Hei, Lizzy onde está seu espírito Lufa-lufa, paciente e persistente? Vai desistir assim tão fácil?

-Não é tão simples. Eu esgotei todas as minhas possibilidades. Eu gostaria que as pessoas se acostumassem com o fato de que não sou o meu irmão. Era ele o corajoso que nunca desistia.-ela começou a chorar ao dizer isso. Foi de partir o coração. Quis consola-la, mas não sabia como. Tentei me aproximar e abraçá-la, porém ela se afastou.

-Escute, me desculpe. Não quis te magoar. Esqueça, não precisa se envolver se não quer.-falei para acalmá-la.

-Não entendeu nada mesmo não é?-Eliza me perguntou soando furiosa. Ela se levantou e já estava a uma grande distância, quando se virou novamente pra mim.-Avise suas amiguinhas para me devolverem o livro ainda hoje, senão vou denunciá-las por roubo.-depois disso voltou a caminhar decidida e eu apenas a observei um pouco atônito.


	11. Choques

**10-Choques**

**nota da autora:** Eu queria agradecer a Ameria Asakura pela review e a Marcelleβ Halliwell que foi a primeira a ler esse capítulo.

Diário de Lily-29 de junho de 1975    Mia, 

         _Acho que essa é a primeira vez que tenho algo terrível para escrever e não tem nada a ver com o meu dom/maldição. Ontem deve ter sido um dos piores dias da minha vida. Nem parece que ano passado fiquei tão arrasada por causa do Black. Sabe como fiquei chateada ao perceber que não podia perdoá-lo e que daquela vez o fim era de vez. Hoje isso e qualquer um desses probleminhas de adolescência são meras tolices. Melhor voltar ao início de tudo._

_         Ontem eu voltei de Hogwarts no expresso e a viagem foi como sempre. Pelo menos se considerarmos que não tenho mais nada a ver com o Grifinório arrogante e tive que segurar vela do Severo e da Chloe_.(n/a: Eu talvez fale mais desse romance em uma songfic o que acham?)_ Eu não contei como eles ficaram juntos! Aconteceu ontem mesmo antes da viagem. Em pensar que eu estava tão alegre..._

_         Sev é apaixonado pela Chlo desde sempre e tem sido um verdadeiro amigo para ela com essa história do Lupin. Paciente como nunca supus! Ainda assim ela não estava disposta a dá-lo uma chance com medo de se decepcionar novamente. Então em nossa última noite antes das férias tivemos uma longa conversa e ela me confessou que achava que só tinha uma paixonite pelo lobisomem. E o que me deixou muito feliz achava que estava gostando mesmo do Sev e mais do que como amigo. Depois dessa declaração não podia ficar de braços cruzados._

_Arrumei uma conversa para os dois, no que não tive nenhuma dificuldade. No café da manhã caminhei até a mesa da Sonserina como se fizesse isso todo dia. É claro que quase nunca vou até lá, por causa do Malfoy e sua turminha chata e nojenta. Lucius foi o primeiro a reparar na minha presença, entretanto lancei-lhe um olhar do tipo "não me amole ou..." e ele pareceu compreender. Então me voltei para Severo e disse: "Preciso falar com você. Pode me encontrar mais tarde no jardim?" Ele concordou e a primeira fase do meu plano tinha sido bem sucedida. Para tornar tudo ainda melhor o teto do Salão principal refletia o céu azul de um lindo dia de verão._

_A segunda era convencer Chlo a dar uma volta comigo. Para minha sorte nossas malas já estavam arrumadas e ela não impôs muitas objeções. O mais complicado foi dar a direção certa ao nosso passeio. Não demorou muito para o Sev aparecer. E com uma desculpa para lá de esfarrapada deixei-os a sós._

_ Voltei rapidamente para o castelo. Não queria espiá-los, porque aquela situação toda se assemelhava demais a outra vez que promovi um encontro para minha amiga. A última coisa que quero é ficar lembrando daquela época. O Severo sendo esperto como é, e não um idiota como o Lupin, entendeu tudo e não precisou de mais nenhum empurrãozinho. Os dois saíram de lá namorando. Minha única falha foi esquecer de avisa-lo que a ela tem alergia a certas flores e os dois foram parar na enfermaria! A coitada ainda estava com crises de espirros ocasionais no trem. Bem, pelo menos ele sabe desde cedo que não deve dar-lhe flores do campo a não ser que deseje ter um encontro no St. Mungo's._

_         Retornando ao assunto sobre o qual realmente queria escrever...Quando cheguei a estação esbarrei por acaso no Tiago, sim agora eu o chamo pelo primeiro nome. Nossa "amizade" na verdade começou já tem um bom tempo, não? Falamos um com o outro de forma civilizada desde que o agradeci por salvar o Severo. Dessa vez não foi diferente. Ele apenas me cumprimentou polidamente. Minha mãe me encontrou justamente nesse instante. Ela tem atravessado a barreira agora que sei do segredinho dela ou pelo menos de parte dele. A não ser é claro se a Petúnia está com ela, porque a minha irmã nem sonha com o fato de sua adorada madrasta ser uma bruxa._

_         Para minha surpresa minha mãe começou a fazer perguntas educadas sobre o senhor Potter, pois os dois freqüentaram Hogwarts na mesma época e tinham sido amigos. Então ela resolveu esperar pela Sra. Potter, no entanto a mãe de Tiago não chegava. O tempo foi passando até que não sobrou mais ninguém na plataforma e todos nós estávamos aflitos. Até que mamãe fez uma sugestão que me surpreendeu: _

_         "Posso te levar pra casa? Provavelmente sua mãe teve um contratempo e se atrasou."_

_         "Tem certeza que não se incomoda? Não é muito perto daqui e também tem a chance de ela já estar a caminho."_

_         "Algo me diz que ela não está. E pode ser distante daqui, só que é mais ou menos caminho para minha casa." Tive que me esforçar para não lançar um olhar espantado para ela.Primeiro, como ela podia saber onde ele morava? É claro que essa dúvida foi idiota, pois mais tarde me ocorreu que ela devia ter visitado a Mansão Potter antes. No entanto de uma coisa eu estava certa, ela tinha tido uma visão relacionada aquilo. Naquele momento compreendi o desejo dela de esperar, afinal jamais antes tinha manifestado a menor curiosidade a respeito dos antigos colegas."Que tal irmos via Pó de Flu? Podemos passar no caldeirão furado. Algum problema?"Tiago parecia confuso, mas aceitou._

_         "E a Petúnia?"a questionei apenas para provocá-la, pois não tinha nenhum interesse em saber sobre minha "amada" irmã._

         "Foi pra casa de uma amiga."ela respondeu impaciente. Nesse momento já caminhávamos para o carro. Chegamos lá em silêncio. Acho que cada um estava perdido nas próprias reflexões.

_         Ela nos levou ao Caldeirão Furado. Antes de descer do carro ela mirou o espelho, focou seu olhar em mim e achatou uma franja imaginária como sinal para que eu fizesse o mesmo. A obedeci. O recado era claro tinha que tomar cuidado para que a lua azul na minha testa ficasse invisível passando despercebida. Continuo me perguntando se o sinal dela está apagado mesmo ou ela fez algum feitiço que não quer me ensinar por algum motivo. _

_De repente ela agia como alguém assustado. Examinou cada pessoa no bar como quem está amedrontada e quer ter certeza de que seu perseguidor não está no local. Era fácil perceber que ela não queria ser reconhecida._(n/a: De quem será que ela está fugindo?)_ Ficou em um canto escuro, escondido e pediu que Tiago fosse pedir o pó para o barman._

_Tiago voltou e minha mãe decidiu que eu deveria ser a primeira. Fui avisada para dizer Pendragon_(n/a: eu achei mais legal do que Mansão Potter ou algo do gênero e vocês?). 

"Como uso isso?"indaguei, pois essa foi a primeira vez que viajei pelo sistema de lareiras, apesar de já saber da existência dele.

_"Ah! Eu esqueci que você nunca fez isso antes! É fácil, não se preocupe. Só precisa pegar uma pitada do pó brilhante e atirar no fogo da lareira." Fiz o que ela mandou. As chamas com um rugido ficaram verde-esmeralda e muito altas. "Entre nelas e diga com o máximo de clareza Pendragon como ele avisou. Cuidado, se pronunciar incorretamente pode se perder."_

_"Não seria melhor o Potter ir primeiro?"sugeri ainda o chamando pelo segundo nome._

_"Nem pensar! Seja corajosa. Mantenha os cotovelos colados ao corpo e olhos fechados. Fique parada."Aconselhou._

O que tenho a dizer dessa primeira experiência? Bem, não te aconselharia e nem a ninguém a utilizar essa forma de transporte.(Ah, de vez em quando levo a sério demais escrever isso como se fosse uma carta!) O fogo era como uma brisa quente. Quando abri a boca e engoli um monte de cinzas quentes. A sensação foi a de ser sugada por um enorme ralo, girando muito rápido. O rugido em meus ouvidos ensurdecedor. Fiquei enjoada! Depois senti como se mãos geladas batessem em meu rosto. Caí de cara no chão em cima pedra fria. Ainda bem que não uso óculos, senão eles teriam partido.(n/a: Por que o Harry tem que se parecer com o Tiago em tudo fora os olhos? Achei que como a Lily também foi criada como trouxa combinava melhor ser ela a ter problemas com o Pós de Flu.)

_Não foi preciso esperar muito para eles chegarem. Minha mãe foi à última. Enquanto aguardava observei a sala de estar da casa. Era um recinto agradável, cuidadosamente limpa, paredes de cor bege, sofás vinhos confortáveis, fotos bruxas que se mexiam em lindas molduras enfeitavam a estante. Todas estampavam uma bela e feliz família. Algumas tinham até os Marotos presentes e muitas eram de Tiago com uniforme de quadribol._

_"É melhor eu ir falar com os elfos domésticos e descobrir logo o que houve com mamãe."ele opinou. "Vou ver também se eles servem uma lanche para vocês. O que desejam?"_

_"É melhor apurar direitinho o que aconteceu antes de nos preocuparmos com comida. Obrigada pela cortesia."ela respondeu acentuando minha desconfiança de que estava omitindo algo._

_Tiago nos conduziu pelos corredores até a cozinha, que era toda de azulejos azuis e brancos, espaçosa como parecia ser a casa inteira. Lá estavam três elfos domésticos sentados em bancos ao redor de uma pequena mesa e todos pareciam nervosos. Não havia toda aquela movimentação eterna da cozinha de Hogwarts. Nada estava sendo preparado nem mesmo para o lanche do pequeno senhor deles que eles deviam saber que chegaria naquele dia. Tive certeza de que existia algo muito errado, quando olhei de relance para Tiago que estava espantado. Minha impressão terrível só piorou ao ouvir um deles se pronunciar. Foi uma elfo que devia ser a mais velha._

_"Pe-peq-queni...no"Tiago corou ao ouvir o apelido. "Que bom que chegou!" a voz dela tremia demonstrando que estava prestes a começar a chorar._

_"Qual o problema Linx?"ele indagou preocupado. Também já tinha percebido que algo grave tinha ocorrido. "Onde está minha mãe?"pressionou e a elfo teve que fazer um esforço ainda maior para não derramar as lágrimas._

_"Que bom que essa gentil senhora te trouxe para casa! Tentei avisar ao seu pai, mas não o encontramos. Acho melhor o esperarmos. Deseja uma xícara de chá?"ofereceu ainda procurando fingir calma._

_"Não. Eu só quero saber onde está a minha mãe agora! E nem tente me enrolar, porque se você não me mostrar reviro a casa interia procurando."Tiago perdeu a paciência. _

_"Pequenino! Não se zangue com a pobre e burra Linx! Ela é só uma tola! Fique aqui e coma um lanche. Você deve estar faminto." choramingou a coitada. Dava para ver que Tiago não é rude. Pela expressão dos elfos era fácil perceber que todos gostam muito dele e o servem com prazer ainda assim eles pareciam um pouco amedrontados._

_"Não! Eu vou procurar a minha mãe."ele disse furioso e saiu intempestivamente. Eu e mamãe nos apressamos a segui-lo com Linx guinchando atrás de nós. Eu estava apavorada sem conseguir imaginar o que teria acontecido. Nada poderia me preparar para o que estava prestes a enxergar. Foi a pior cena que vi em toda a minha vida._

_ Procuramos em todos os cômodos do primeiro andar sem sucesso. Linx continuava junto pedindo desesperada para pararmos. Subimos a escada e fomos direto até a biblioteca que estava destruída. Era uma sala enorme de paredes verdes, provavelmente a maior da mansão. Várias estantes, de madeira escura, abarrotadas de livros deviam ficar enfileiradas encostadas na parede em condições habituais, só que estavam despencadas e as que estavam de pé tinham os livros derrubados. Eu fui a primeira a avistar uma mancha de sangue na mesa que ficava no centro. Gritei! Nunca tinha ficado tão assustada. Não sou corajosa, porém jamais fui uma idiota com medo da própria sombra._

_Meu berro chamou a atenção dos outros e Tiago logo correu para o outro lado da mesa. Eu o segui. Tive que lutar muito pra me manter de pé. Tinha uma poça de sangue no carpete e do lado jazia o corpo sem vida da Sra. Potter._

_Os longos e fartos cabelos negros estavam sujos de sangue coagulado. De início Tiago não percebeu que não havia mais esperanças e correu até ela, mas bastou toca-la para entender que nada poderia fazer._

_"Entende agora, por que não queria que viesse? Ela foi assassinada com o feitiço da morte."informou Linx extremamente abalada._

_A face de Margaret Potter estampava o sofrimento com marcas da batalha e  a palidez fantasmagórica. Era óbvio que ela fora torturada antes de morrer. Suponho que os malditos comensais devem ter abusado das maldições imperdoáveis com destaque para a Crusciatus. Agora o estado da biblioteca estava explicado. Provavelmente ela resistira e lutara com seus agressores. Infelizmente não era uma duelista boa o suficiente para conseguir se salvar._

_"Você disse que tentou falar com o Sr. Potter, onde o procurou?" Mamãe questionou Linx. Ela estava impassível como uma rocha imperturbável._

_"No escritório da fábrica Madame. É o único lugar fora de casa que tenho autorização para ir." Ela respondeu com a voz confusa, por causa das lágrimas. Os Potter tem uma fábrica de doces._

_"Lily, você e Tiago vão até a cozinha. Peça aos elfos algo calmante. Um copo de água com açúcar faria bem aos dois."_

_A obedeci. Antes de tudo tive que trazer o Tiago de volta a realidade. Ele se afastara do cadáver e fora para um canto junto à janela. O olhar perdido e as lágrimas silenciosas me deixaram com muita pena. Aproximei-me por trás e toquei gentilmente o seu ombro. Ele se virou e sua expressão de "cachorrinho ferido" realmente tocou meu coração. Tanto que em um gesto impulsivo e totalmente atípico eu o abracei. Ele deve ter se espantado, porque demorou pra me abraçar de volta. Por fim nos afastamos e tentei controlar a minha voz para que não saísse tremida. Eu também chorava, pois a experiência de ver uma pessoa morta me abalou muito e ainda tinha a dor que sentia ao ver o pobre Potter sofrendo tanto. Acho que fiquei pensando em como seria se tivesse no lugar dele._

_"Vem. Vamos sair daqui um pouco."disse por fim. Segurei a mão dele, pois ele ainda parecia transtornado demais e o puxei para fora daquele lugar desolado._

_Nunca vou ter uma idéia precisa de quanto tempo se passou, enquanto ficamos na cozinha. Os elfos nos serviram uma xícara de chá de camomila adoçado e com leite. Eu deixei que ele ficasse calado chorando em paz. Dentro de mim crescia um desejo desesperado de poder fazer algo, qualquer coisa, que o fizesse sentir melhor. Assim que escrevi isso reparei o quanto não combina comigo. Deve ser por causa da tragédia, aquela situação mexeu comigo.  _

_Por fim minha mãe reapareceu acompanhada do Sr. Potter. Eles sentaram ao nosso lado ao redor da mesma mesa que os elfos estavam, quando chegamos. O semblante de ambos denotava dor e nervosismo. Lamento não ter presenciado o reencontro dos dois, se realmente foram colegas em Hogwarts. Agora que parei para refletir acabou de passar pela minha cabeça uma possibilidade. Lembra aquela minha visão da mulher ruiva discutindo com o garoto que parece o Tiago? Pode ser minha mãe e o Sr. Potter, afinal ele também se parece muito com o filho. Ou o filho se parece com ele. Tanto faz!_

_"Pai, foram os comensais, não foram? Aqueles malditos! Eu vou me vingar. Temos que caçar todos e mandá-los para Azkaban."para minha surpresa foi Tiago o primeiro a falar._

_"Calma! Nenhum de nós pode fazer nada no momento. Já chamei os aurores. Eles vão descobrir exatamente quem é o culpado."ele então parou por um instante e pude ver a troca de olhares entre ele e minha mãe. Era como se perguntasse se precisava mesmo continuar e ela o obrigasse. "Meu filho essa provavelmente não é a melhor hora de tocar nesse assunto, mas acho que você merece saber e está pronto para isso. Quer mesmo lutar contra Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte?"o questionou e ele assentiu. "Já ouviu falar da lenda das quatro partes?"indagou e novamente Tiago sinalizou que sim. "Você é uma das partes" O Sr. Potter concluiu sem mais rodeios. "e essa menina também. Lílian, não é?" continuou mostrando que tinha algo mais a dizer. Não aguardou minha resposta e voltou a falar. "Se a divisão for à mesma da última vez que a Lenda se cumpriu ela é a sua chave." Dessa vez fomos os dois pegos de surpresa e provavelmente demonstramos isso, porque mamãe se apressou a interromper._

_"Ainda não podemos explicar-lhes certos detalhes. É mais seguro para os dois que permaneçam ignorantes do papel geral que terão de desempenhar. A questão é que queremos pedir a vocês que tentem interagir mais magicamente. Coisas como fazerem dupla nas aulas e treinarem separadamente alguns feitiços e azarações, apenas para misturarem a magia de vocês. Só que ninguém pode saber do que estão fazendo nem seus melhores amigos, entenderam?"_

_"Por que estão falando disso agora?"Tiago os questionou._

_"Se querem mesmo que eu participe disso vão ter que me contar tudo direitinho. Nada de informação pela metade!" os pressionei._

"Eu pedi a seu pai para conversarmos com vocês hoje por ter esperanças de que tendo consciência da sua importância nessa guerra você não faria nenhuma idiotice. Além do mais não há mais tempo a perder. As coisas estão ficando realmente feias!"ela o respondeu e fingiu não ter ouvido minha pergunta.

_"Fazer o assassino da minha mãe pagar pelos crimes que cometeu não é uma besteira!"Tiago retrucou irritado._

_ "Nem foi isso que eu quis dizer. Só que o verdadeiro responsável pela morte dela é o T..." ela hesitou "Voldemort. Prender um ou dois de seus comensais não o afetaria muito, pois ele logo os substituiria. E você não conseguiria nem isso. Seria suicídio! "_

_"Cada pequeno esforço é alguma coisa. Se todos pensassem como você o exército de Voldemort cresceria a cada dia sem combate."ele insistiu._

_"Não foi isso que ela falou. A questão é que seu papel é outro e não deve precipitar as coisas."o Sr Potter voltou a conversa. "E então vai ter um pouco de paciência e aguardar o momento certo para agir?"indagou e finalmente Tiago concordou._

_"Eu não vou aceitar isso! Pra início de conversa o pessoal da escola tem cérebro e todos vão começar a se perguntas o motivo de nós dois que jamais conversaram comecem a sentar sempre juntos e coisas do gênero. E eu quero que me digam tudo."_

_  "Não seja teimosa Lílian!"mamãe me repreendeu. "Tenha paciência e em breve eu mesma vou explicar-lhe todos os detalhes. Quanto à curiosidade de seus amigos, suponho que você seja inteligente o suficiente para inventar uma desculpa." E esperta desafiou o meu orgulho deixando-me sem saída._

_ "Como descobriram tudo sobre A Lenda?"indaguei._

_"Os fundadores não foram os primeiros a cumprir a Lenda. Os Potter descendem de uma das Partes da outra vez que tudo se cumpriu. O Ministério no departamento de Mistérios possui um texto com detalhes das histórias e pistas para identificação das Partes."foi o Sr. Potter a responder. Isso me lembrou o livro da Wyse, será que existiam outros exemplares? _

_"É melhor nós irmos para casa Lily.Seu pai e Petúnia estão nos esperando e podem estar preocupados. Todd podemos usar a chave de Portal para irmos até o Beco Diagonal?"_

_"Claro! Como quiserem."o Sr Potter o respondeu. "Até algum dia Vivian."ele se despediu de minha mãe._

_         "Obrigada! Tem uma eternidade que não aparato e Lily ainda não tem idade." Ela agradeceu e depois nos despedimos. Assim pegamos juntas em uma velha vassoura que era a chave do Portal._

_         Pegamos o carro e fomos direto para casa. O reencontro com minha família foi como sempre. Papai continua um doce e minha irmã fez questão de manter viva em minha memória o por que de eu não sentir nem um pouco de saudade dela. Sorte minha que estava tarde e meu pai fez o jantar. Eu remexi a comida mais do que me alimentei, até que pedi licença alegando estar cansada e sem fome. Vim para o meu quarto e fiquei me revirando na cama até adormecer. Acordei de madrugada e não consegui mais pegar no sono, então comecei a escrever. Agora falta pouco para o amanhecer e é melhor voltar a dormir._

_                                                                                                     Até mais,_

                                                                                                                  Lily 

**.......................................................................................................................**

         O meu quinto ano terminou muito rápido e logo era hora de voltarmos para casa. Hogwarts se tornara meu lar e a perspectiva das férias não era muito agradável desde que meus padrinhos separaram-se. No ano anterior tinha passado julho em Londres em casa freqüentando como sempre a casa ao lado. Em uma dessas semanas os Marotos me visitaram. Depois fiquei um pouco na casa do Tiago. Nas últimas semanas viajei para Cornualha para visitar meu padrinho e a irmã dele Phoebe.

         O roteiro deste ano devia ser o mesmo, só que uma briga entre Eliza e sua mãe alterou tudo. Primeiro, nós fomos surpreendidos pelo Sr. Wyse nos buscando na estação. A cena foi daquelas de guardar para sempre na memória. Lizzy ficou radiante ao ver o pai e abandonou as malas saiu correndo atropelando todos que estavam à frente dela. John fez a mesma coisa e então abriu os braços para recebê-la e ela apressou-se a aceitar a acolhida. Eu fiquei distante, apenas observando-os.

         -Hei, Sirius, você não vai me dar um abraço?-meu padrinho indagou virando-se para mim. Aproximei-me sem jeito e ele riu.-Está bem! Você não quer passar vergonha no meio da estação, né? Bem, melhor irmos logo. Já se despediram?

         -Não.-respondi.-Vou falar com os meninos por um minuto.-fui procurar os garotos. Encontrei Remo e Pedro junto de suas famílias. Falamos adeus e confirmamos os planos para segunda semana. Avistei o Tiago mais ao longe para minha surpresa conversando com Lílian Evans e a mãe dela. Desisti de ir conversar com ele. Mesmo que não admitisse direito nem para mim mesmo Lily ainda mexia comigo e senti ciúmes.

         -E então podemos ir?-meu padrinho me surpreendeu por trás. Ele empurrava o carrinho com o malão de Lizzy e estava pronto para levar-nos para casa. Acompanhei-os em silêncio ainda me perguntando o que meu melhor amigo fazia conversando com minha ex-namorada.

**......................................................................................................................**

Duas semanas nas quais eu permaneci em Londres se passaram. O projeto de visitarmos Remo na Irlanda acabou não se concretizando, por causa da tragédia com a mãe de Tiago. Fui ao enterro e percebi que aquilo de alguma forma mudara algo no fundo do meu velho amigo. Ele parecia um pouco deprimido e também mais amadurecido.

         A terça-feira de manhã trouxe junto com o correio coruja o problema. Tudo começou devido a uma carta da tia Phoebe. Ela e a cunhada nunca se deram muito bem. Provavelmente conseqüência da personalidade liberal demais de uma delas e responsável ao extremo da outra. A questão era que com Phoebe não havia limites e nem regras, o que deixava minha madrinha tensa e com a chata responsabilidade de ser a malvada que diz não. Desde antes da separação era tradicional que passássemos pelo menos uma semana de verão na Mansão Wyse conhecida como Penhasco por ficar perto de um. Não era exatamente uma Mansão estava mais para um casarão de estilo Vitoriano precisando desesperadamente de uma reforma, entretanto Phoebe parecia não enxergar isso ou não possuía o dinheiro para as obras.

Phoebe possuía uma gata Abissínia de nome Kirjava. Um nome peculiar perfeito pra o animal de estimação dela, pois um de seus passatempos favoritos era viajar pelo mundo. Já visitara a Índia e vários outros países exóticos. Costumava contar em meio ao riso que em sua ida a Jedah sua beleza, ela era mesmo linda, chamara a atenção de um árabe que a cortejara. Seu cabelo era castanho escuro e os olhos bem azuis. Não fazia dieta, porém também não engordava.

          A questão era que Kirjava estava grávida e em breve a teria os filhotes, então Phoebe escrevera convidando a sobrinha a chegar em Penhasco um pouco antes e estar lá no Grande Dia. Eliza amava gatos! Ela gostava de todos os animais, mas gatos certamente eram os preferidos dela. Lizzy desejava um dos filhotinhos da ninhada, entretanto a Sra. Wyse tinha pavor de animais de estimação em casa.

          -Mãe, eu posso ir para Cornualha no fim de semana?-escutei Eliza indagar, quando entrava na copa.

          -Não, ainda faltam duas semanas para a data combinada. Eu consegui férias exatamente, enquanto você estaria em casa e você não pode ir embora justamente quando vamos poder passar algum tempo juntas. Eu estava pensando em viajarmos para Escócia para a fazenda dos seus tios.-ela respondeu. Depois da separação a Sra. Wyse arranjara um emprego em um banco.

          -Por favor! É só nessa semana. Ainda podemos curtir uma semana das suas férias.-Eliza insistiu.-A Kirjava está prenha e vai dar a luz. Eu quero assistir. Depois eu podia voltar e ficar por mais duas semanas. O que você acha?

          -Não, não e não! Será possível Lizzy que para você é mais importante ver um bando gatinhos nascerem a passar um pouco de tempo comigo?

          -Mamãe, é que depois a tia Phoebe vai deixar operarem a Kirjava para ela não emprenhar novamente. E nós vamos passar tempo juntas só que não essa semana. Você não pode trocar as suas férias no trabalho?-ela teimou.

          -Não posso. Esse período de verão é muito disputado. Olhe, Eliza, se você faz mesmo questão não vou te impedir de ir. Só que me magoa muito! Na fazenda tem a Moxie não serve?(n/a: Alguém que também leu Fronteiras do Universo reconheceu os nomes das gatas?)

          -Mamãe!-ela exclamou.-Bem, eu vou para Penhasco essa semana e ainda vai sobrar uma semana para irmos para fazenda. Vai ser muito legal. Estou com saudade de Edward!

          -É parece que a gata é mesmo mais importante.-minha madrinha murmurou muito baixo, quase inaudível. Eu só ouvi por estar muito próximo. Tinha chegado por trás sem ser percebido e resolvera cumprimentá-la carinhosamente meio que para compensar a indiferença de Eliza. No fundo considerava que Lizzy estava sendo infantil, pois grande parte da birra dela e dessa resolução de ir de qualquer jeito para Cornualha naquele sábado era vingança pela mãe não permitir que ela tivesse a própria gata, além de claro a verdadeira paixão que ela nutria pela Kirjava.

**......................................................................................................................**

Eu também fui para a Cornualha e estávamos passando dias maravilhosos com Eliza paparicando a vontade a Kirjava que ainda não dera a luz. Meu padrinho chegou a manifestar a preocupação, pois tinha medo que ela se apegasse demais aos filhotes quando nascessem e sofresse por não poder ficar com eles. Ela até escolhera alguns nomes para os gatinhos. Cada um mais meigo que o outro.

          Na quinta-feira à tarde surgiram os primeiros sinais de que havia algo errado. Detalhes discretos. O que chamou mais minha atenção foi meu pai fazer uma chamada e pedir para falar comigo.

          -Está se comportando, não é garoto?

          -O que o senhor quer?-o questionei ríspido.

          -Respeite-me! Ainda sou seu pai.

          -Ah, resolveu se lembrar disso agora! Depois de anos me ignorando ele simplesmente tenta me dar uma bronca e diz que é meu pai, mas isso é totalmente aceitável, não?-retruquei sarcástico.

          -É bom tomar cuidado na forma como se dirige a mim! A única coisa que desejo no momento é que tome conta da Eliza. Seja legal com ela.-ele disse e depois sua cabeça desapareceu.

          Não pude deixar de reparar o quão pouco ele me conhecia. Não sabia sequer que não era preciso me pedir aquilo, pois o fazia voluntariamente. Ainda assim estava intrigado. Fiquei me perguntando o que ocorrera para que ele subitamente se preocupasse com a Lizzy, se bem que ele de certa forma sempre demonstrou mais interesse por ela do que por mim.

          Só vim a saber no dia seguinte. O tempo naquela sexta-feira amanhecera fechado com jeito de que choveria e feio mais tarde. Lizzy estava na poltrona mal humorada por ter sido proibida de sair de casa, quando meu padrinho apareceu em um horário que deveria estar no Ministério ou a cata de algum comensal.

          -Eliza, Sirius, eu tenho algo meio chato pra contar a vocês. Primeiramente, quero avisá-los de que não há motivo para preocupação, pois ela está fora de perigo.-ele disse, no entanto suas palavras tiveram um efeito contrário sobre mim. Fiquei imediatamente nervoso e minha mente começou a trabalhar rápido. Tentando imaginar o que acontecera com "ela" que é claro era a minha madrinha.

          -John vá direto ao assunto. Não está vendo que os está apavorando?-Phoebe se intrometeu com seu tom sempre descontraído cortando o clima tenso.

          --Lizzy, a sua mãe sofreu um acidente. Ela estava em uma loja e foi assaltada. Houve confusão e um tiro a atingiu de raspão. Como já disse os médicos já asseguraram que ela vai sobreviver e provavelmente não terá seqüelas.-meu padrinho contou de uma vez. Eu estava aliviado por dizerem que ela não corria risco de vida. Ainda assim não pude deixar de indagar como exatamente ela estava. A resposta do meu padrinho foi tranqüilizadora e o único problema passou a ser a reação da Eliza.

          Assim que a conversa começara ela estivera chorando silenciosamente e quando foi informada do que exatamente se passara perdeu o controle. Ela soluçava e não conseguia dizer nada. Ouviu as palavras de todos nós para acalmá-la, mas nos repeliu. Afinal conseguiu pedir para dar uma volta e ficar um pouco sozinha.

          -Tudo bem. Não demore muito e nem vá muito longe, porque pode cair uma tempestade.-o Sr. Wyse a autorizou com restrições e ela saiu rapidamente porta fora.-Sirius, avise-a de que venho buscá-la para irmos visitar a mãe no hospital por volta das 16:30. Você pode ir conosco se quiser.

          Não demorou muito e a ameaça das nuvens cinzentas se cumpriu. Entrei em pânico, porque Lizzy ainda não retornara e me apressei a procurá-la. Impulsivo como era não levei guarda-chuva e logo estava encharcado. A encontrei a beira do penhasco observando o mar, o interminável movimentos das ondas que batem nas rochas. Temi que alguma idéia maluca estivesse na cabeça dela. Abracei-a por trás e sussurrei em seus ouvidos:

          -É mesmo hipnótico, né? Não sente nem frio? Está toda molhada.-ela virou-se e me encarou. Agora estávamos frente a frente.     

          -É minha culpa! Ela está mal e é tudo minha culpa!-balbuciou com a voz tremida e desabou novamente no choro. A envolvi novamente em meus braços e permiti que sua cabeça ficasse encostada em meu ombro.-Se eu tivesse aceitado ir para a Escócia...ela não estaria naquela loja.

          -Ficar pensando nas possibilidades não muda o que aconteceu. Você tem que confiar no seu pai e acreditar que ela vai se recuperar, senão não vai conseguir dar a ela o apoio de que ela precisa.

          -Nunca fui uma boa filha! Sempre tão egoísta e teimosa. Sou uma pessoa horrível!-continuou a se lamentar.

          Afastei-a para poder olhá-la nos olhos. Um feixe de raios de luz escapava por entre as nuvens e refletia naquele belo par de olhos cor de mel. Era um dia estranho de sol e chuva. As gotas de chuva confundiam-se com as lágrimas dela. Ao enxergar aquela imagem tão frágil esqueci completamente do que pretendia dizer. Só conseguia ver aquele rosto tão lindo e triste. Eu procurava as palavras para dizer-lhe o quanto a amava.

          Um só pensamento, que eu jamais compreendi exatamente de onde surgiu, ocupou a minha mente. Sem ao menos perceber o que fazia aproximei-me novamente. Minha boca encontrou a dela, de início delicadamente. No entanto ela entreabriu os lábios, apertei-a mais forte junto a mim e ela passou os braços em volta do meu pescoço. Foi um beijo doce e salgado ao mesmo tempo. Mistura de lágrimas e chuva. Mais do que isso existiam os sentimentos confusos. O vento forte passava por nós barulhento e trazendo frio, mas nada importava senão aquele instante. Quando nos separamos, recuperei a minha consciência e percebi o que estava fazendo, fiquei aterrorizado. Não conseguia acreditar! Soltei-a e corri para longe o mais rápido que consegui.

**Listen [listen] listen [listen]  
Listen [listen] listen  
**(Ouça [ouça] ouça [ouça]   
Ouça [ouça] ouça)**  
  
**

**I stand alone in the storm [listen listen]**

(Eu fico parada sozinha na tempestade [ouça ouça])**  
Suddenly sweet I say no**

(De repente docemente eu digo não)**  
[Listen listen]**

[Ouça Ouça]   
**Couldn't they stay for you haven't much time?**

(Eles não poderiam ficar porque você não tem muito tempo?)**  
****Open your eyes to the love around you**

(Abra os seus olhos para o amor que está a sua volta)**  
You can feel you're alone**

(Você pode sentir que está só)**  
But I'm here still with you**

(Mas eu ainda estou aqui com você)**  
You can do what you dream**

(Você pode fazer o que sonha)**  
Just remember to listen to the rain**

(Só se lembre de ouvir a chuva)**  
  
Listen**

(Ouça)

Nota da autora: A música que finalizou o capítulo é um trecho de "_Listen to the rain" _de Evanescente. Eu achei que combinava com esse momento.


End file.
